THE LOVE BETWEEN US
by Cho Hyun-ae
Summary: The Epiloq Is On rate M !
1. Chapter 1

**THE LOVE BETWEEN US**

Pairing : KyuMin and the other member (For me SuJu is always 13)

Genre : Romance, Sad, Friendship? (Gak tau lagi ah..=,=)

Rating : Untuk saat ini, T

Warning : YAOI, BL, gaje, gak sesuai EYD, typo, DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ!

Disclaimer : All Characters are belonging to themselves, SuJu is belonging to SM-E and this FF is mine.

Summary : Kyu seorang Black Rider? Bagaimana perasaan Minnie saat mendengar kisah masa lalu Kyu yang kelam?

Akankah Minnie tetap bersama Kyu,terlebih disaat masa lalu itu muncul kembali di hadapan mereka sekarang?

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

WHOOOAAAAA! This is My first FF! Mian kalo jelek dan aneh yah.. Harap dimaklumi kalo penggambaran characternya rada2 aneh, abiiss Author baru kenal SuJu taon ini sih! (Author kan baru bangun dari tidur 100 tahun bareng Avatar A'ang..=p)

This is a happy ending FF, karna author benci sam a Sad End'.. hehehe..

Segitu aja deh kenalannya, Happy reading! ^^ (jangan lupa reviewnya yah..Please)

-dibuat ditengah2 tumpukan tugas menuju UTS-

* * *

><p><strong>-CHAPTER ONE-<strong>

_#KYUHYUN POV#_

"Kyuhyun-ah, tolong tandatangani dokumen ini yah?" ucap suara merdu dari depan mejaku. Aku mendongak dan melihat deorang aegyo namja berdiri disitu sambil menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas padaku.

"Oke." Jawabku singkat, kemudian mengambil kertas-kertas dokumen itu dan menandatanganinya. " Kapan kau mau berikan dokumen ini pada dewan sekolah,Hyung?" tanyaku padanya.

"Hari ini, sekalian aku pulang." Jawab Lee Sungmin, sekretarisku. Ia mengambi laporan OSIS itu dari mejaku kemudian memasukannya ke dalam amplop.

" Soo Man pasti sudah pulang sekarang,Hyung."

Hyung kesayanganku itu melihat jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 6 sore. "Aigoo.. Kau benar,Kyu. Kenapa waktu berlalu cepat sekali sih!" sesalnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir. 'menggemaskan. Bagaimana ekspresi sesal seorang namja bisa begini imut?' pikirku. Entahlah, Cuma Tuhan yang tau. (WRONG,Kyu! Cuma Author yang tau, kan Author yang bikin ini FF.. HAHAHA! *BUAAKK, digebuk rame-rame..)

"Sudahlah,Hyung. Biar aku yang serahkan dokumen itu besok pagi. Kau pulang saja , sudah sore, nanti diluar keburu gelap." Ucapku pengertian.

"Jinjja? Gomawo Kyuhyunie.." seru Sungmin-hyung sambil memamerkan sederet gigi kelinci putihnya membentuk sebuah senyuman yang teramat manis.

"Ne, Sungmin-hyung." Aku membalas senyumannya.

"Jinjja gomawo,kyu! Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya. Annyeong!" Sungmin-hyung mengambil tasnya dan meninggalkan aku sendiri setelah memberikan lambaian tangan sebelumnya.

Aahh, sebenarnya akuingin seklai mengantarnya pulang kalau saja laporan-laporan ini tidak menuntut untuk diselesaikan. Neraca yang dibuat Eunhyuk –hyung sang bendahara OSIS saja belum ku periksa, padahal sudah harus diserahkan ke bagian keuangan sekolah besok pagi.

Menjadi ketua OSIS memang banyak menyita waktuku. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah terpilih. Toh disini aku bisa memandangi Sungmin-Hyung yang tidak bisa kulihat sehari-hari dalam kelas regular. Berkat OSIS juga aku bisa mengenal dan sedekat ini dengan Sungmin-hyung. Walaupun kami memang belum pacaran sekarang ini, tapi aku sangat mengharapkannya suatu saat nanti. (Waduh,Kyu jadi CurCol nih.. #Gyaaa! Author dilempar balok ama Kyu)

Dua jam sudah aku berkutat dengan neraca yang dibuat Eunhyuk-hyung. Si pelit itu memang benar-benar keterlaluan, anggarannya dibuat terlalu kecil, aku jadi harus membuat revisi disana-sini. Aku mem-_print out_ laporan itu untuk kuserahkan besok pagi. Tubuhku terasa kaku, aku berdiri dan melakukan sedikit _stretching_, sebelum akhirnya membereskan barang-barangku dan bergegas pulang.

_#SUNGMIN POV#_

'MHWOO? Sudah jam 19.50?' Aku menatap layar ponselku dengan kesal. Heechul Soesangnim nerhasil menahanku selama hamper 2 jam. Mentang-mentang nilaiku yang paling baik dari seluruh siswa kelas 2 dalam pelajaran bahasa, aku jadi harus membantunya memeriksa tugas semua siswa kelas 1. Padahal dia sedari tadi hanya mesra-mesraan saja dengan Hankyung Soesangnim.

"Ini,Hee Soesangnim. Sudah kuperiksa semua. Aku pulang ya. Annyeonghaseyo." Ucapku malas-malasan sambil membungkukan badan dan meletakan setumpuk kertas di mejanya.

"Ne. Gomawo Sungmin-ah. Hati-hati di jalan." Balasnya tanpa melirikku, kemudian melanjutkan _date-after-work-_nya dengan Hakyung Soesangnim.

'Aiiissshh! Aku jadi pulang malam deh!' runtukku dalam hati. Aku berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah saat ku lihat ada 4 orang pemuda sedang bergerombol disana. Tiga dari pemuda itu membawa motor yang bisaa digunakan dalam _motor racing. _'Pasti anak-anak gank motor.' Pikirku. Sebenarnya aku takut harus berpapasan dengan mereka, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sekolah ini kan cuma punya satu pintu gerbang.

"HEY! Kau!" teriak pemuda dengan badan paling besar saat aku melintas di depan mereka. Aku mempercepat langkahku karna tak ingin berhadapan dengan mereka.

"YYAAA! Apa kau tidak dengan Kang'in-hyung memanggilmu?" namja lainnya tiba-tiba mencegatku dan menatapku sinis. Aku terpaksa menghentikan langkahku.

"Sabar-sabar,Donghae-ah. Jangan emosi begitu dong. Lihat caraku nih!" ucap temannya yang lain sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu pria bernama Donghae itu. Namja itu mendekatiku. Aku mundur perlahan, tapi tiba-tiba ia menarik tanganku dan mengecupnya. " Halo, yeoja yang manis." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. YYAIIKK! Aku langsung menarik tanganku secepat kilat.

"Yesung-hyung, Kau pabbo sekali. Lihat! Dia memakai celana, bukan rok!" ejek namja terakhir.

"MWHOO? OOHH!" namja bernama yesung itu terkaget-kaget. Aku makin terdesak dan ketakutan sekarang, mereka semua mengelillingiku. Padahal aku ingin cepat-cepat kabur dari situ.

"Kau! Kau tau dimana Cho Kyuhyun?" DEG! Aku mendengar dengan sangat jelas namja berbadan paling besar itu menanyakan dongsaeng kesayanganku. Cho Kyuhyun.

"HYUUNG! KESINI,PALLI! Aku menoleh kearah teriakan itu, kulihat Kyuhyun-ah menatapku cemas. Aku berpikir cepat , mendorong yesung dan menerobosnya. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga kearah Kyuhyun. Aku segera naik ke motor yang dikendarainya sebelum para namja itu mulai mengerjarku.

"Pegangan padaku erat-erat,Hyung!" ucap Kyunnie sambil melingkarkan kedua tanganku di pinggangnya.

CLEK! Ia memasukan gigi dan BBRRUUUUMMM! Kyuhyun meng-gas motornya dengan _maximum speed_. Aku merasakan tubuhku tersentak ke belakang,aku memeluknya erat-erat mempertahankan keseimbanganku. Kyuhyun memacu motornya seperti orang kesetanan sebelum para namja itu bisa mengejar.

Mungkin sudah sekitar 30 menit aku duduk dibelakang Kyu yang mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan gila-gila'an. Aku tidak tau sudah seberapa jauh kami dari sekolah, jari-jari ku sudah mulai sakit akibat mencengkram jaket Kyu terlalu keras. Aku masih memejamkan mataku sedari tadi, tidak berani melihat seberapa cepat kami melaju.

Udara yang kuhirup kini bercampur dengan aroma khas air asin. Kyu mulai menurunkan kecepatan motornya, terpaan keras angin yang tadi kurasakan kini telah berubah menjadi hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi. Aku membuka mataku perlahan, dan melihat hamparan pasir dan birunya air. Laut? Sudah sejauh itu kah kami pergi? Aku bertanya-tanya. Kyu menghentikan motornya. Aku melepaskan pelukanku, kulihat ia memendang kearah laut.

"Gwenchana,Hyung?" Ia melirik ke arahku, ku jawab pertanyaannya dengan anggukan. Ia tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Siapa para namja tadi,Kyu?" Aku memandangi punggungnya, mengunggunya menoleh padaku dan memberikan jawaban.

_#KYUHYUN POV#_

'Aku tau dia pasti akan menanyakannya, tapi haruskah kujawab? Haruskah Ia mengetahui masa lalu yang selama ini kututupi? Bagaimana jika ia menjauhiku setelah mengetahui semuanya? Bisakah aku bertahan jika ia memilih untuk membenciku?' banyak pikiran berkecamuk di otakku.

"Kyu?" Aku masih membelakanginya, tapi kutau ia tetap memandangiku menunggu jawaban.

Aku turun dari motor dan berbalik menghadapkan wajahku padanya. "Kau benar-benar ingin tau,Hyung?" Entah karena suaraku yang terdengan lirih atau ekspresi wajahku yang tak bisa menutupi segala kegalauan hatiku yang membuatnya kemudian menggeleng cepat.

"Mereka tadi menanyakan tentang kau,Kyu. Tapi aku tidak mau memaksamu bercerita. Dengan wajah tersiksa seperti itu, aku yakin itu pasti bukan cerita yang menyenangkan. Lebih baik kau tidak usah mengingat-ingatnya kan, aku tak mau kau sedih,Kyuhyun-ah." Sungmin-Hyung tersenyum,ia membelai pipiku sekilas kemudian menundukan wajahnya dengan ekspresi sedih. Mungkin ia takut jika semua ini akan menyakiti perasaanku lebih dalam lagi.

Tanpa sadar aku sudah melibatkannya begini jauh dalam hidupku. Mungkin Ia berhak mengetahui seluruhnya tentang diriku,tentang siapa aku, dulu dan kini. Kuputuskan untuk menceritakan segalanya. Ini yang paling adil baginya, setelah itu ia bisa bebas memilih untuk tetap disampingku atau pergi meninggalkanku.

"Hyung, Kau mau dengar ceritaku?" Aku membantunya turun dari motor dan mengajak untuk duduk di tepi jalan yang menghadap ke laut.

"Gwenchana,Kyunnie?"

"Gwenchana,Minnie-Hyung. Kurasa kau berhak tau, tapi ini memang bukan kisah yang menyenangkan." Aku menatap matanya dalam-dalam, kulihat wajahnya bersemu merah dalam kegelapan malam. Ia menghindari tatapan mataku dan mengangguk kecil. Aku memandang laut yang tanpa batas, memulai ceritaku.

"Aku.. aku bukan lah Cho Kyuhyun seperti yang kau kira. Aku cuma seorang pengecut yang kabur dari masa lalu. Dua tahun yang lalu aku bukanlah ketua OSIS atau murid teladan seperti sekarang,Hyung. Tak ada yang mempedulikan aku, aku selalu kesepian. Kemudian aku bertemu dengan 5 namja, Kang'in-Hyung, Kibum-hyung, Donghae-Hyung, Yesung-Hyung dan Siwon-Hyung. Mereka mengenalkanku pada dunia balap. Aku sangat sayang pada mereka, aku suka dengan kecepatan yang mereka kenalkan padaku. Aku suka merasakan angin yang berhembus kencang saat aku mengendarai motor. Itu adalah saat-saat yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku." Aku melirik Sungmin-Hyung. Ia hanya menatapku, mendengarkanku. Ekspresinya tidak bisa kutebak antara sedih dan kaget.

Aku mengalihkan mataku darinya, dan melanjutkan ceritaku. " Aku melewati hari-hari yang menyenangkan bersama mereka. Menikmati kepedulian mereka kepadaku, menikmati bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang juara. Kami dikenal sebagai Black Rider yang selalu mengacau di tengah-tegah pertandingan gank motor lain. Aku benar-benar menikmati segalanya sampai suatu hari ayahku mengetahui semua yang kuperbuat. Dia marah besar. Aku yang kesal akhirnya kabur dari rumah. Aku pergi ke rumah Siwon-Hyung, dialah yang paling dekat denganku saat itu, dialah sosok kakak sekaligus Appa yang kuidamkan. Dia mendengarkan semua keluh kesahku. Tapi tanpa kusadari Appa memata-mataiku sampai ketempat Siwon-Hyung…" Rasanya makin berat untuk menceritakan ini semua. Tapi aku sudah membuat keputusan bahwa Minnie harus tau siapa aku yang sesungguhnya.

"… Appa menuduhnya sudah merusak diriku dengan pergaulan yang buruk. Appa menjebloskan Siwon-Hyung ke penjara. Walaupun akhirnya Siwon-Hyung bisa bebas setelah aku memohon pada Appa dan berjanji akan melakukan semua yang diinginkannya, tapi semua sudah terlambat. Catatan kriminal yang didapatnya akibat ulahku membuatnya tidak bisa melanjutkan pendidikan ke sekolah penerbangan seperti yang diidamkannya. Aku sudah menghancurkan impian terbesarnya untuk jadi seorang pilot,Hyung!" Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha menahan emosiku yang makin sulit dibendung.

" A-aku dipindahkan kesini se-ttelah lulus sekolah menengah pertama. T-tapi aku yang biadab ini.. malah memiliki kehidupan yang indah disini, aku bertemu kau, eunhyuk-hyung, shindong-hyung, wookie-hyung, dan yang lainnya. Padahal a-aku sama sekali tidak pantas mendapatkan semua ini,Hyung! Aku yang sudah merampas impian orang yang sudah begitu baik padaku! A..aku bahkan tak pantas untuk bahagia,Hyung!" Air mata sudah membasahi wajahku, menceritakan semua ini adalah hal yang berat bagiku. Terlebih lagi menceritakan betapa jahatnya aku pada orang yang kucintai. Aku tertunduk ditengah suasana hening ini. Airmataku terus mengalir,menguras emosi.

_#SUNGMIN POV#_

Aku mendengarkan cerita Kyuhyun-ah, sesekali ia terisak kecil dalam ceritanya. Perasaan ku berkecamuk saat aku mendengar kisahnya. Aku kaget, sedih , cemas, khawatir,kesal semuanya bercampur aduk. Ia menanggung penderitaan selama ini, sendirian. Begitu merasa bersalah atas apa yang telah ia perbuat di masa lalu. Begitu sedih, mengapa dirinya justru menjadi boomerang bagi sahabat yang paling ia sayangi. Aku meneteskan air mata merasakan penderitaan yang terlukis dalam suaranya. Aku kesal mengapa ia menanggung semuanya sendirian. Setidaknya ia bisa berbagi denganku!

Aku berdiri dan beranjak ke hadapan Kyuhyun-ah yang masih terduduk diam. Aku mengangkat dengan lembut kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Kulihat wajah namja yang bisaanya ceria itu kini menangis sedih dan sakit. Aku menatap matanya.

"Gwenchana,Kyuhyun-ah." Ucapku sambil memberikan senyuman lembut dan membelai wajah namja yang kucintai ini tanpa peduli dengan wajahku sendiri yang juga berlinangan air mata. Kemudian aku memeluknya, mendekapnya sambil berulang-ulang mengucapakan kata 'Gwencahana'. Aku merasa tangisnya makin keras dalam dekapanku. Ia memeluk pinggangku. Bahunya terisak keras, ia menumpahkan segala kegalauan yang ada di hatinya selama ini.

TBC?

* * *

><p>another AN

Mian, FF ini panjangnya bukan main.. hehehehe..(=,=)'

tapi cerita ini masih panjang, cuma masih ada di otak author aja, blon di tulis..

Gomawo for Reading ^,^

Mohon reviewnya yah..


	2. Chapter 2 SLIGHT OF THOSE MEMORIES

**THE LOVE BETWEEN US**

Pairing : KyuMin and the other member (For me SuJu is always 13)

Genre : Romance, Sad, Friendship? (Gak tau lagi ah..=,=)

Rating : Untuk saat ini, T

Warning : YAOI, BL, gaje, gak sesuai EYD, typo, DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ!

Disclaimer : All Characters are belonging to themselves, SuJu is belonging to SM-E and this FF is mine.

Summary : Kyu seorang Black Rider? Bagaimana perasaan Minnie saat mendengar kisah masa lalu Kyu yang kelam? Akankah Minnie tetap bersama Kyu,terlebih disaat masa lalu itu muncul kembali di hadapan mereka sekarang?

* * *

><p>-CHAPTER TWO-<p>

SLIGHT OF THOSE MEMORIES

#AUTHOR POV#

'LEE SUNGMIN! Kau benar-benar keterlaluan!' omel Kyuhyun dalam hati, nafasnya terengah-engah, satu tangannya sibuk mencari-cari kunci apartemennya yang berbentuk kartu di kantung celana.

"Ugh.." Kyuhyun merogoh kantungnya, susah payah ia memasukan kartu itu ke lubangnya."Piip! Ceklek!" suara pintu apartemennya terbuka, disambut oleh lampu yang menyala dengan otomatis. Kyuhyun langsung menuju kamar tidurnya, bahkan tanpa membuka sepatu terlebih dahulu, punggungnya sudah terasa panas dan amat pegal.

Sudah dari tadi Ia menggendong Sungmin dipunggungnya kesana-kemari. "Kalau aku tidak tau kau sedang tidur, pasti kukira kau ini sudah mati,Hyung." Ratapnya pelan sambil membuka pintu kamar tidunya. Sedangkan Sungmin masih terlelap nyenyak dalam gendongan Kyu, tanpa peduli penderitaan namja ini.

"Bruuk!" Kyuhyun meletakkan Sungmin di kasurnya, membetulkan posisinya, melepas sepatu dan menyelimuti tubuh sungmin dengan bedcover abu-abunya. "Aaahh, pegalnya.." ucap Kyu sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya sendiri, hasil perjuangannya membawa Sungmin dari pantai, kemudian ke apartemen Sungmin -Sayang Kyu tidak bisa menemukan dimana Hyung'nya itu meletakan kunci apartemennya- sampai akhirnya Kyu memutuskan membawa Sungmin ke apartemennya.

Kyuhyun memandang wajah Sungmin yang terlelap. King of aegyo ini pantas untuk mendapat julukan baru, King of sleep. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin menggeliat kecil. 'Ah,hyung. Kau benar-benar imut seperti anak kecil.'pikir Kyu. Kyuhyun merapikan rambut Sungmin yang menempel di wajah. Jantungnnya berdegup, Ia memberanikan diri untuk mengecup dahi Sungmin,'Selamat malam,Hyung.' ucapnya dalam hati. Kemudian Kyu beranjak dari tepian ranjangnya sendiri, mengambil bantal dan selimut cadangan di lemari dan keluar dari kamarnya sebelum ia tergoda melakukan hal yang lebih jauh pada hyung-nya.

-o0o-

#KYUHYUN POV# **(a/n : yg garis miring berarti flash-back yaaa..)**

Aku merebahkan diri di sofa panjang, menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut. Aku memandang langit-langit apartemenku dalam gelap, mencoba untuk tertidur. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 3 dini hari, tapi rasa kantukku belum juga datang.

Aku merenungi apa yang terjadi hari ini. Setelah hampir 2 tahun aku menghilang begitu saja dari para hyung-ku, kini mereka datang mencariku. Menuntut maaf? Balas dendam atas apa yang sudah kuperbuat pada Siwon-Hyung_? "CHO KYUHYUN! Jika kau berani, satu kali saja menemui mereka lagi, kau pasti menyesal!" _ aku teringat ancaman Appa saat itu. Menyesal? Jika Appa hanya menghukumku dan menghajarku untuk membuatku menyesal, itu bukan halangan bagiku. Aku tak akan peduli. Masalahnya, sebagai seorang politisi, ia tak akan membiarkan image-nya dimata masyarakat tercoreng. Appa akan melakukan segala cara agar publik melihatku sebagai korban, bukan pelaku. Ia akan membuat skenario untuk menghancurkan para hyung. Itu lah yang kucemaskan. Alasan mengapa tak sekali pun aku menemui mereka setelah kejadian itu. Aku tak ingin mereka terlibat lagi dalam kehidupanku yang licik.

Aku memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk tidur. Bukan rasa kantuk yang datang, malah memori masa lalu yang terbayang di benakku.

_Aku selalu pulang ke rumah yang sepi. Apa lagi sejak noona belajar keluar negeri, tak ada lagi yang peduli padaku. Bertahan dirumah menjadi lebih sulit dari sebelumnya._

_"HEYY! Anak kelas satu! Mau ikut kami?" seorang namja bertubuh besar memanggilku saat aku berjalan menuju gerbang. Aku tau siapa mereka, 5 namja kelas 2 yang selalu berbuat ulah._

_Aku menganggguk -aku tak ingin pulang ke rumah tanpa penghuni itu-_

_"Bagus! Siwon, bonceng dia!"_

_"Aye, Racoon! Hey, kau! Siapa namamu?"_

_"Cho Kyuhyun, imnida!" aku berteriak ditengah suara bising deru motor mereka._

"_Aku Choi Siwon. Ayo naik!" aku mengikuti perintahnya._

"_Pegangan yang kuat!" suruhnya lagi, aku memengang jaketnya erat-erat._

_BBRRRUUUUMMMM! Motor mereka bergerak tanpa aba-aba. Aku tersentak kaget saat motor yang kutumpangi melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tapi lama-kelaman aku menyukainya. Angin yang menerpa wajahku, menbuat rambutku berkibar, rasanya seperti terbang. Bebas!_

Kilasan-kilasan memori yang melintas makin tergambar jelas dalam pikiranku, kenangan yang selama ini coba aku lupakan, ku kubur dalam-dalam. Saat –saat yang berharga dalam hidupku, tawa dan keceriaan yang selalu mengisi hari-hariku bersama para hyung. Mereka lah satu-satunya yang tulus mempedulikan ku, tanpa memandang siapa aku. Mereka mengajariku banyak hal, hal-hal yang baik dan buruk. Mereka juga mengajariku mengendarai motor, membuat kecepatan yang kuinginkan.

" _Pakai ini,Kyu!" Donghae-Hyung memberiku jaket hitam yang memiliki lambang pirates di bagian punggung dan sebuah masker hitam yang menutupi separuh wajahku dari bagian pangkal hidung sampai ke dagu. _

"_Untuk apa ini,Hyung? Tanyaku setelah memakainya._

" _Sekarang The Black Rider ada 6 orang." Aku makin bingung dengan pernyataan Yesung-Hyung itu. The Black Rider?_

"_Ayo,Kyu! Kami kenalkan kau pada dunia kami yang sesungguhnya!" seru Kibum-Hyung mengajak kami keluar._

Begitulah aku, menjadi anggota Black Rider ke-6. Kami selalu muncul dan mengacau ditengah-tengah pertandingan, tak ada yang menandingi kami soal kecepatan dan kekompakan. Kami adalah pengacau dengan identitas misterius, tak ada yang tau siapa dan darimana kami.

"_Hyung! Let's bring the rain." Ucapku, menjadi komando untuk memulai kekacauan pada racing yang sedari tadi sudah kami incar._

_BBRRRUUUMMM! Kami mendekati sebuah motor merah- __mantan__ calon pemenang balapan ini- pada lap terakhir. Kang'in-Hyung dan Kibum-Hyung sudah berhasil menyalip dan berada tepat didepannya. Aku dan Siwon-Hyung berada di sisi kanan dan kiri motor itu sedangkan Donghae-hyung dan Yesung-hyung mengawal kami dari belakang._

_Aku dan Siwon-hyung terus memperpendek jarak kami dengan si pengendara motor yang mulai gugup dengan keberadaan kami. Gerombolan anggota Gank motor pemilik resmi racing ini juga mulai ribut di ujung finish line begitu melihat kami beraksi. Jarakku dan motor merah itu hanya terpaut setengah meter, kutantang nyaliku sendiri dengan makin mendekatan motorku dengannya pada kecepatan ekstrim. Jantungku kian memacu seiring senti demi senti yang berhasil kuhilangkan, dan.. BERHASIL! Si pengendara motor itu benar-benar menjadi 'mantan calon pemenang' sekarang, ia menghentikan motornya 3 meter sebelum garis finish, menghilangkan penghalang antara aku dan Siwon-Hyung yang ber-high five sekarang._

_Kami berenam memutar arah, kemudian memacu motor kami secepat angin. Meninggalkan arena balapan saat tujuan kami telah tercapai._

_-o0o-_

_"Kau keren,Kyu! Tadi itu tipis sekali!" seru Donghae-hyung sambil menepuk bahuku dan memperlihatkan jarak yang merapat antara ibu jari dan telunjuknya, begitu kami sampai di markas The Black Rider,apartemen Siwon-Hyung. Aku hanya tersenyum merasakan kepuasan dalam hatiku._

_"Hahaha..! Kemampuanmu sudah meningkat pesat." Ucap Kang'in-Hyung setuju. _

_"Ddangkoma, kapan kau mau jalan secepat,Kyuhyun-ah?" Tanya Yesung-Hyung pada kura-kura kesayangannya yang dibalas oleh tertawaan keras dari yang lainnya. Kami selalu larut dalam euforia kegembiraan seperti ini setelah menyelesaikan misi kami menggangu kelompok lain. Tidak baik memang, aku tau. Tapi ini semua menyenangkan bagiku. _

Rasa nyaman yang kudapatkan ketika aku bersama dengan para Hyung membuatku lengah. . Hampir setiap hari aku menghabiskan waktu bersama para Hyung. Aku tidak memperhatikan sekitarku seperti sebelumnya. Aku meninggalkan celah yang membuat rahasiaku terbongkar.

Aku membuka mata, mencoba menghalangi kenangan buruk itu muncul. Tapi kenangan itu justru malah makin terbayang dipelupuk mataku. Kuinggat hari itu adalah hari yang cerah seperti biasa,tak kuduga akan menjadi hari terburuk dalam sejarah hidupku.

_Saat pulang sekolah kulihat motor yang biasa kugunakan sudah dalam kondisi rusak parah, berantakan di teras depan rumah. Appa muncul dari dalam rumah membawa sebuah kantung hitam dengan wajah merah menahan marah. Kemurkaan telihat jelas di wajahnya, ia masih mengenakan pakaian dinasnya. __Aku masih belum menangkap apa yang sedang terjadi. BUUK! Appa melayangkan tinjunya tepat di pipi kiriku. Sakit yang menyengat mendera pipiku, darah segar kurasakan keluar dari sudut bibirku. Aku memandangnya bingung dan kesal._

"_KAU! ANAK KURANG AJAR! APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN,CHO KYUHYUN?KAU MAU APPA-MU MATI KARENA MALU,HAAAH?"aku hanya terdiam menatap amarah dimata Appa, aku tau tak ada gunanya melawan._

"_APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN INI?" ia melemparkan kantung yang tadi dibawanya, kantung yang ternyata berisi jaket dan masker hitamku. Aku mengerti apa yang membuatnya murka sekarang._

"_JAWAB AKU,CHO KYUHYUN!" teriak Appa sambil menarik kerah seragamku, aku masih tetap mengunci mulutku, tanpa kusadari seulas 'evil smirk' terukir dibibirku, membuat Appa makin marah. Ia kini mengambil pemantik api dari saku baju dinasnnya. Appa menyalakannya dan melemparkan pemantik itu pada jaket dan maskerku yang berserakan ditanah._

_ Kurasakan tubuhku menegang, aku tertegun melihat dua benda berharga pemberian para Hung-ku terbakar. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, menatap Appa benci._

_"Appa mau tau apa yang kulakukan dengan hal itu? Aku mencari kebahagiaan."suaraku bergetar menahan marah. Kusadari pandanganku mulai berkabut, mataku mulai basah. Kucoba untuk bertahan,menangis hanya akan menjatuhkan harga diriku._

_"Kau sudah gila,Kyuhyun! Kebahagiaan kau bilang? Kuberikan kau hidup yang mewah! Segala fasilitas nomor satu! Apa kau belum cukup bahagia? Hah?" cecar Appa._

_"Mungkin. Tapi aku benci segala fasilitas dan kemewahan ini! Aku hanya ingin Appa dan Oemma ada di saat aku membutuhkan kalian! Sayangnya itu adalah hal yang mustahil, karena kalian selalu sibuk dan sibuk!" _

_"KAU MAU BILANG KAMI TIDAK PEDULI PADAMU? HAH?" tanyanya makin kesal._

_"Aku benci,Appa!" ucapku dingin pada pria yang bahkan tak punya waktu untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat pada hari ulangtahunku. Airmataku menetes. Aku kabur dari tempat itu, lari keluar dan menyetop sebuah taxi. Pergi menuju tempat yang lebih layak untuk kusebut rumah, dimana aku bisa menemui seseorang yang mengerti dan peduli padaku, Siwon-Hyung._

_-o0o-_

"BRUUK!" aku menutup pintu dengan keras. Siwon-Hyung yang berada di ruang tengah kaget melihatku berdiri di depan pintu masuknya.

"Wae,Kyuhyun-ah?" tanyanya begitu melihat wajahku yang kusut dan sembab.

"Aku tak mau pulang ke tempat itu lagi,hyung." Ucapku frustasi.

"Hmmpfh.." Siwon-hyung menghela nafas. "masuklah dulu, duduk dan tenangkan dirimu, baru ceritakan padaku semuanya." Lanjutnya pengertian.

Aku masuk dan meminum segelas teh hangat yang disediakan Siwon-hyung untukku. Aku bercerita bagaimana Appa memukulku, merusak motorku dan membakar 'baju perang'-ku. Aku bilang betapa bencinya aku pada Appa yang tidak mau mengakui bahwa dia memang tidak pernah peduli padaku.

"Dimana Oemma-mu?" Tanya Siwon-hyung.

"Entahlah. Mungkin di luar negeri, mengurus akademi keparat itu." Sahutku seenaknya.

"Tenangkan lah dulu dirimu disini, setelah itu baru pulang, bicara baik-baik pada Appa-mu." Nasihat Siwon-hyung.

"Shiiro! Apa kau tuli,hyung? Aku bilang aku tidak mau pulang!" ucapku tajam.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Beliau adalah Appa-mu, kau tidak boleh menarik garis permusuhan dengannya."

"Aku bahkan tak yakin aku punya darah yang sama dengannya!" ucapku sengit.

"YAA! Cho Kyuhyun! Orang memang tidak biasa menghargai apa yang mereka miliki, kau tak tau betapa berharganya seorang Appa bagimu saat kau masih memilikinya di dunia ini!" Omel Siwon-hyung sambil beranjak meninggalkanku ke teras depan. Aku tau Siwon-hyung sangat menyayangi Appanya yang meninggal karena penyakit kronis, ia pernah bercerita bahwa ia akan menjadi seorang pilot seperti yang dicita-citakan Appa-nya. Aku memikirkan kata-kata yang diucapkan Siwon-hyung. Mencoba mencari pembenaran atas tindakanku sendiri.

"BBRRAAAAKK!" aku bergerak gesit keluar begitu mendengar suara pintu apartemen yang didobrak. Disana sudah kulihat beberapa polisi memiting dan memborgol Siwon-hyung.

"APA-APAAN INI?" teriakku pada polisi-polisi yang berusaha mengamankan Siwon-hyung yang berontak. Tiba-tiba Appa-ku muncul dari balik polisi-polisi itu.

"PULANG KAU!" teriaknya padaku. "DAN TANGKAP DIA!" Lanjutnya pada polisi-polisi itu sambil menunjuk Siwon-Hyung yang masih berontak mencoba lepas dari kawalan para polisi.

"Appa! Lepaskan Siwon-Hyung!"

"DIAM KAU! GARA-GARA BERGAUL DENGAN BERANDAL BEGINI, KAU JADI PEMBANGKANG!" teriaknya sambil menyeretku pulang.

"Appa aku mohon! Aku mohon!" tapi ucapanku tak didengar olehnya, ia tetap tidak bergeming dan memaksaku pulang.

Dua minggu setelah kejadian itu kuhabiskan untuk memohon-mohon pada Appa untuk melepaskan Siwon-hyung dari penjara. Aku berjanji melakukan apa saja asal Appa melepaskan Siwon-hyung. Aku tak peduli berapa tamparan yang harus kuterima, berapa lama aku harus berlutut memohon asal Appa membebaskan Siwon-Hyung.

Para Hyung yang lain segera mengetahui kejadian ini, hampir tiap hari mereka datang ke rumahku, tapi selalu diusir oleh penjaga yang memperketat pengawasannya. Upayaku akhirnya membuahkan hasil.

_"CHO KYUHYUN! Jika kau berani, satu kali saja menemui mereka lagi, kau pasti menyesal!" ancam Appa setelah ia melepaskan Siwon-hyung dari kungkungan jeruji besi._

Aku menepati janjiku pada Appa, aku tak pernah lagi menemui dengan 5 orang yang membawa warna dalam hidupku. Aku mengerti jika mereka menatapku dengan tatapan marah saat kami berpapasan di sekolah, terutama Kibum-Hyung. Lain dengan Siwon-Hyung yang sepertinya tidak menyimpan dendam padaku, walau karena aku lah ia tidak bisa masuk sekolah penerbangan seperti yang dicita-citakan almarhum Appa-nya. Sikap Siwon-hyung justru membuatku hampir hancur dalam himpitan rasa bersalah.

Kupikir lebih baik jika ia mencaciku, membenciku atau menghinaku. Mungkin hal-hal itu dapat membantuku mengurangi rasa bersalahku padanya. Hingga akhirnya aku lulus dan melanjutkan pendidikan di kota ini seperti yang diperintahkan Appaku.

Sinar matahari mulai memasuki ruangan tempat aku berbaring, aku bangkit, duduk. Kulirik jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 6 pagi. Akhirnya aku tidak tidur sama sekali. Kenangan-kenangan masa lalu yang terus bermunculan sepanjang malam membuat fisik dan psikisku lelah.

"Ceklek!" Aku menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Aku tersenyum menatap sesosok namja mungil yang keluar dari kamarku. Namja yang membuatku bertahan hingga saat ini, namja yang menumbuhkan semangat hidupku saat aku pertama kali melihatnya. Namja yang membuatku bisa tersenyum lagi ditengah-tengah pelarianku dari kesalahan yang kubuat.

"Aah.. selamat pagi,Minnie-Hyung."

* * *

><p>TBC! TBC! TBC! #Author ngantuk sekali..<p>

* * *

><p>AN

Makasih atas Reviewnya yah,Chingudeul..

Please di review lagi chapter dua'nya.. semoga tak mengecewakan yah.. hehehehe #ketawa-ketawa padahal mata uda segaris..

betewe, balesan ripiu nya aku tulis disini yaahh.. #Hug readers

**theEvilPumpkin** = benarkah? really? keren? makasih-makasih hehehehhe..#nyengir kuda#

rasa yang mana ni? rasa naksir ama minnie ato rasa bersalah ama siw0n? Nado Saranghae,Chingu..

#Peluk-peluk biar kya teletubies

**Kang Min Hyun** = hihihi...makasih-makasih, aku uda update ni.. tapi gak kilat, kalo pake kilat mahal soalnya..#Diprotes 'Emangnya ngirim surat pake POS!'

siw0n oppa baik2 saja, ada disamping saya nih sekarang #! hmm, kayaknya bakal ada deh.. hehehehe..^^

**C0coNdvl78** = gomawo,uda review.. lagi yah? #Lho,nagih..:p

aQ juga Cho? panggil aku author gaje aja deh..' author gaje,imnida' hihihi..

hmm, kamu kayaknya musti kesian deh ama kyu,#Kyu uda ngeliatin author pake mata bling2 tuh, minta jangan disebelin..

**Maki Kisaragi** = Whhuaaaa! gomawo, aku juga suka ff'nya maki.. hehehe..

kita siksa kyu? ntar kita disantet umin gak nih, kalo si kyu kita tindas? thanx 4 review..^^

**Sapphire Pearls** = aku uda update nih! gomawo uda review yah, di review lagi yah.. heheh

author uda gak ababil nih, uda ambil keputusan buat tbc.. hihihi.. :)

**Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie** = aku juga, gomawo uda di ripiu.. yupz,si Kyu uda bosen nyanyi ballad, banting setir jadi rider dia..

Tadinya mau author bikin pink rider, tapi takut umin iri, gak jadi deh.. hehehehe

**Minnie Chagiy4** = udah update nih.. di ripiu lagi ya.. eh,ini Kyu bukan ni? kan Pen name'nya Minnie Chagiya.. #Authoor digetok karna sok tau..^^

**StellaSJ** = thanx for review,Chingu.. Eunhae? author gaje usahain deh bakal ada Eunhaenya.. kalo gak nanti Eunhaenya author bikin one shoot yah.. hehehehe..

**sihanchul21** = gomawo.. di bisa liat dikit-dikit lah masa lalu Kyu.. yang pasti masa lalu Kyu di FF ini Suraam,, #Huahahahaha.. LHo?

Kesetiiaan Umin kita buktikan di Chap,3 y00.. Gomawo again udah di Fave.. Happy reading,Chingu.. :D

**LittleLiappe** = iya-iya, aku lanjutin nih.. mohon dibaca en direview lagi yah.. hihihihi.. gomawo,Chingu..

**Sulli Otter** = hehehe, tenang-tenang.. akan kubuat si Kyu lebih malang lagi,MHUAHAHAHA.. #Lho? UPss, sori obatnya abis..

Gak,ding.. Author gak tega, si Kyu tersiksa lama-lama, di chapter depan kasih bonus happy buat Kyu deh,,XD

**childyewook** = WHUUAAaa? anaknya Ye-Wook nih? salam buat oemma en appa yah.. #Author ditabok karna udah sangat gaje..;p

Makasih udah di ripiu yah,Chingu.. ini silahkan dibaca, lanjutannya.. ^^

HaPPy Reading for All

Jangan lupa Review lagi yaaahhhh...

#Author gaje pulang ke kandang.. \(=o=)/

ps= Mian author re-publish.. yang kemaren balesan ripiunya gak muncul.. huhuhu


	3. Chapter 3 FAITH OF A NEW HOPE

**THE LOVE BETWEEN US**

Pairing : KyuMin and the other member (For me SuJu is always 13)

Genre : Romance, Sad, Friendship? (Gak tau lagi ah..=,=)

Rating : Untuk saat ini, T

Warning : YAOI, BL, gaje, gak sesuai EYD, typo, DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ!

Disclaimer : All Characters are belonging to themselves, SuJu is belonging to SM-E and this FF is mine.

Summary :

Aku akan menyelesaikan segalanya mulai besok, agar tak ada yang bisa menghalangi kebahagiaanku bersama Sungmin-hyung. Aku akan menemui Siwon-Hyung,memohon maaf darinya, kemudian menemui The Black Rider, kebahagiaanku di masa lalu, juga Appa yang merupakan pangkal permasasalahan ini. "Kita akan bersama,Hyung. Selamanya."

**A/N**

Gomawo buat semuanya yang udah RnR chapter 2 (LOve u,Guys).. ^^

#bungkuk-bungkuk hormat sama semuanya..

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE<strong>

**FAITH OF A NEW HOPE**

**#SUNGMIN POV#**

"Kyunnie?" Ini apartemen Kyuhyun? Kenapa aku ada di sini? Terakhir, kuingat kami masih berada di pantai. Aku bingung menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi.

"Hhmm, Mian Hyung. Aku tak bisa menemukan dimana kunci apartemenmu,jadi kubawa kau ketempatku." Jelasnya. Aaaahhh, arraseo. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa aku bisa disini. Aku pasti ketiduran semalam.

"Mian, aku pasti ketiduran ya, Kyu? Kenapa kau tak bangunkan saja aku?" tanyaku sambil berjalan kearahnya.

" Sudah 10 menit aku mencoba membangunkanmu,Hyung. Tapi tak berhasil."jawabnya. Kyuhyun menggeser posisi duduknya, melepaskan selimut yang tadi menutupi separuh badannya. Kulihat Ia masih mengenakan seragam kemarin sama sepertiku.

"Mianhe."ucapku malu. Kini aku dapat melihat Kyuhyun dengan jelas, senyum tipis mengembang di wajahnya yang tampak pucat dan lelah. Matanya masih sedikit memerah dan dapat kulihat kantung matanya yang terlihat nyata. "Kau tidak tidur semalam,ya?" tanyaku lagi sambil duduk disebelahnya.

"Hhmm, aku tak bisa tidur,Hyung." Kyuhyun menunduk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Wae,Kyu?" sekilas kurasakan kemuraman pada dirinya.

"Anni, hanya tidak ngantuk saja kok,hyung." Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum lagi. Aku tau itu bukan senyum tulus yang biasa ia perlihatkan. Senyuman ini semu, aku tau sesuatu yang sedih tersimpan dibaliknya dan aku sangat mengerti jika Kyuhyun tidak ingin membaginya denganku.

"Aahhh,arraseo."ucapku singkat. Begitu saja percakapan singkat kami berakhir. Hanya terdengar suara detik jarum jam saat keheningan melanda kami. Aku melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding. Pukul 6.15 ,'Kalau aku pulang sekarang dan bersiap-siap, mungkin hanya akan sedikit terlambat masuk sekolah.'pikirku. Baru saja aku mau beranjak dari sofa yang kududuki,tiba-tiba tangan kyuhyun menahanku.

"Hyung.."panggilnya. Kurasakan tangannya begitu panas. Aku menoleh menatapnya cemas. Ekspresi kyuhyun tidak terbaca, ia hanya memegangi lenganku. Kuletakkan telapak tanganku yang bebas di keningnya.

"Astaga,Kyu! Badanmu panas sekali. " Kyuhyun terserang demam tinggi, kurasa ini akibat dari berjam-jam duduk dipantai ditambah lagi ia tidak tidur semalaman.

"Kyuhyun, dimana termometer dan kotak obatmu?" aku memaksanya menunjukan tempatnya menyimpan peralatan P3K. Ia hanya menunjuk lemas sebuah lemari disamping televisi. Aku segera bergerak membuka lemari itu dan menemukan apa yang kucari.

"Buka mulutmu." Perintahku pada kyuhyun. Ia menurutinya, kemudian kuselipkan termometer itu di mulutnya. Sembari menunggu hasil pengukuran suhu, kucari plester penurun panas di kotak obatnya, beruntung isi kotak itu cukup lengkap. Kutempelkan plester itu di dahi Kyuhyun yang dari tadi diam saja mengikuti perintahku.

"Piip." Ku ambil termometer itu dari mulut khyuhyun, aku melotot saat melihat angka yang tertera di situ, 39,8⁰C!

"Kyuhyun! Kita harus ke rumah sakit!" seruku panik. Aku berdiri dan menarik lengan Kyuhyun, berusaha membuatnya berdiri.

"Shireo,hyung! Tidak usah. Aku tidak mau."tolaknya.

"Tidak usah bagaimana? Tubuh manusia itu cuma tahan sampai 41⁰C! Ayo bangun!" omelku padanya.

"Tidak mau,hyung!" ucapnya keras.

"YAA! Cho Kyuhyun! Kalau tubuhmu sampai kejang, bagaimana?" anak ini benar-benar membuatku kesal.

"Anni,Hyung, Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Aku Cuma butuh istirahat."

"Andwae!" aku menarik tangannya,kucoba memanggulnya. Tapi tubuh Kyuhyun memang lebih berat dari tubuhku, satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan adalah menyeretnya ke rumah sakit.

"Hyung! Apa kau mau menyeretku ke rumah sakit? Aku pasti sudah mati bahkan sebelum kita sampai di rumah sakit." Ucap Kyuhyun ketus yang seolah bisa menebak jalan pikiranku.

"Baiklah, aku akan panggil ambulance." Tak kehabisan akal, aku memandang sekeliling mencari telepon.

"Andwae,Hyung! Masa namja sebesar aku harus pakai ambulance hanya karena demam begini."tolak Kyu lagi bersikeras. Padahal wajahnya terlihat pucat dan lemas,tapi anak ini sungguh keras kepala.

"Terus aku harus bagaimana,Kyuhyun-ah?" tanyaku kesal. Ia tidak mau pergi ke rumah sakit! Aku panggil ambulance pun dilarang! Bagaimana kalau demamnya makin tinggi! 'Aaargghh,michyeoseo!' umpatku dalam hati. ('arrrgggh,bisa gila!' #author gak tau tulisannya bener gak tu ya?)

"Biarkan saja aku istirahat sebentar,Hyung. Aku pasti baikan nanti. Please." Mohonnya padaku.

"Hmmmffpphhh.." aku menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah,Kyu! Sekarang kau pindah ke kamarmu, istirahat lah. Aku akan disini terus, kalau ada apa-apa panggil aku." Perintahku padanya.

"Kau tidak ke sekolah,Hyung?" Kyuhyun melemparkan pertanyaan bodoh.

"Dan meninggalkan orang sekarat sendirian disini? Tidak, terima kasih. Biar nanti aku telepon Heechul Soesangnim, untuk izin." Cecarku, sambil memberikan selimut dan bantalnya. Mendorong Kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya.

"Gomawo,Hyung."kali ini Kyuhyun memberikan senyum tulusnya padaku sebelum kututup pintu kamarnya.

-o0o-

**#KYUHYUN POV#**

Aku membuka mataku, terbangun. Kurasakan bajuku basah oleh keringat. 'Aahh, demamku pasti sudah turun.' Pikirku. Sebuah jam digital di sisi ranjangku menunjukan pukul 11 siang. Rupanya sudah lebih dari 4 jam aku tertidur. Aku bangkit dari ranjangku, menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar tidurku untuk membersihkan badanku yang terasa lengket karena keringat.

Aku merasa sedikit lebih segar setelah mandi, kubuka lemariku, mengambil sebuah kaus berwarna biru tua juga sebuah celana panjang berwarna hitam dan memakainya. 'Apa Sungmin-Hyung masih ada disini?' aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Berharap banyak ia tidak pulang seperti yang dikatakannya.

"Ceklek." Aku keluar dari kamarku. Melihat sekeliling ruangan mencari-cari sosok yang ingin kulihat. Mataku terus mencari-cari, sayang sosok Sungmin-Hyung tak bisa kutemukan. 'Pasti dia sudah pulang.' Pikirku kecewa. Untuk apa pula menemaniku yang sudah menyeretnya kesana-kemari kemarin, apa lagi aku bukan siapa-siapa baginya.

"Aaauww!" suara yang terdengar sangat familiar itu mengagetkanku dari arah dapur. Aku bergegas berjalan ke dapur dan menemukan Minnie-Hyung yang memakai apron sedang memegangi jarinya.

"Wae,Hyung? Gwenchana? Apa yang sedang Hyung lakukan sih?" tanyaku cemas sambil segera berjalan mendekatinya saat kulihat wajahnya yang meringis kesakitan.

Sungmin-Hyung sedikit terlonjak kaget saat menyadari keberadaanku. "Eh! Kyuhyun-ah, sudah bangun. Gwenchana,Kyu. Jariku cuma kejepit di laci tadi." Ucapanya gugup.

"Jinjja? Mana sini kulihat?"ucapku sambil menyambar tangannya yang terlukan, kulihat ujung jari telunjuknya sedikir membiru. "Hati-hati dong,Hyung." Ucapku lagi.

"Aah, iya-iya. Aku tau." Sungmin-hyung menarik tangannya cepat. Kupandangi wajahnya yang merona merah muda sekarang. 'kenapa blushing,hyung?' heranku dalam hati.

"Hyung sedang apa?" tanyaku padanya. Aku melirik pada dapurku yang biasanya 'mati suri' ini, sekarang sedang difungsikan kembali oleh Minnie-hyung.

"Masak, untukmu. Memanfaatkan bahan makanan bergizi yang sangat minim stoknya dalam kulkasmu. " jawabnya sekaligus menyindirku.

"Hyung bisa masak?" aku terkagum. Tentu saja sebenarnya aku sudah tau jawabannya. Sungmin-Hyung bahkan selalu membuat bekalnya sendiri.

"Ne, sedikit." Jawabnya rendah hati. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari panci-panci diatas kompor padaku sekarang. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuhkan telapaknya di dahiku dengan lembut. Jantungku berdebar sat ia melakukan hal itu, terlebih lagi kami dalam posisi berdekatan begini.

"Eh? Eh! D-demammu sudah turun,Kyu."ucap Sungmin-Hyung terbata saat ia menyadari sikapku yang tiba-tiba canggung. 'Kau pabbo,Cho kyuhyun!' ratapku, menyesali kebodohanku sendiri.

"Hmm, aku sudah baikan. Sudah kubilang aku hanya butuh istirahat kan,Hyung." Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang makin merona, kembali menyibukan diri pada panci-pancinya di atas kompor. "Hyung, aku tunggu di ruang tengah saja ya." Lebih baik aku kabur dari situasi ini sebelum bertambah kacau.

Tak lama kemudian Sungmin-hyung menyusulku ke ruang tengah dengan membawa nampan berisi dua buah mangkuk dan satu cangkir minuman.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ayo makan."ucapnya sambil meletakan isi nampan itu di meja yang ada didepanku. Semangkuk bubur yang dicampur dengan telur, semangkuk sup rumput laut dan segelas teh hangat. Aku mengambil sendok yang disororkan Sungmin-hyung padaku.

"Hyung tidak ikut makan?" aku tidak melihat ia membawa porsi bagiannya.

"Anni, aku sudah makan saat kau tidur tadi. Mian, aku makan persediaan ramenmu yang terakhir. Kyuhyun-ah, cepat habiskan makananmu, setelah itu kau harus minum obat." Perintahnya sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

Aku memasukan satu sendok bubur kedalam mulutku, "Aah, mashitta!" aku tau Sungmin-hyung memang biasa memasak, tapi tak kuduga rasa masakannya seenak ini. "Ini benar-benar enak. Waah, kau bisa membuka restoran,Hyung."pujiku lagi.

"Gomawo." Ucapnya tersenyum manis. Kini ia hanya duduk sambil memandangiku makan. Kulihat sesekali Sungmin-Hyung menarik-narik kerah seragam sekolahnya, kegerahan.

"Hyung, ganti baju saja. Pasti tidak nyaman kan masih pakai pakaian yang sama dari semalam. Tunggu sebentar ku ambilkan pakaian gantinya." Aku beranjak dari sofa yang kududuki.

""Gwenchana,Kyuhyun-ah. Nanti malah merepotkanmu." Kuabaikan protes Sungmin-hyung. Aku masuk ke kamarku, kubuka lemariku dan memilih pakaian untuknya. 'Aaah!' kuambil sebuah kaus berwarna pink yang belum pernah kupakai, kaus itu adalah bonus _buy one get one free _yang kudapat saat dulu berbelanja ditemani oleh Sungmin-Hyung dan Eunhyuk-Hyung di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Sebenarnya dulu aku ingin memberikan bonus itu pada Sungmin-hyung, tapi tidak enak karena ada Eunhyuk-Hung juga disana. Akhirnya aku hanya mengambil apa yang Sungmin-hyung sarankan saja.

Aku juga mengambil sebuah celana trainee panjang berwarna abu-abu. Aku berjalan keluar kamar, berbelok kearah dapur membuka lemari penyimpanan dan mengambil peralatan mandi yang baru beserta sebuah handuk. Sebelum kembali pada Sungmin-hyung yang masih duduk di ruang tengah menungguku.

" Hyung, ini. Sekalian mandi saja, kau bisa memakai kamar mandi yang ada di kamar tidurku." Ucapku seraya menyerahkan barang-barang yang tadi ku kumpulkan ke pangkuannya.

Ia melihat kaus pink yang dikenalnya, tersenyum menampakkan gigi kelincinya yang putih bersih. "Wah, warna pink. Gomawo,Kyu." Hanya itu yang terucap dari bibir mungilnya namun aku yakin ia pasti masih ingat dengan kaus itu. Kemudian ia berdiri membawa semua perlengkapan itu menuju ke kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya memperingatkan ku untuk menghabiskan makananku. Aku memandangnya menghilang dibalik pintu, kemudian melanjutkan makanku seperti apa yang disuruhnya.

-o0o-

**#SUNGMIN POV#**

"Hhmmm, segarnya." Terus terang saja tubuhku memang terasa penat, memakai pakaian yang sama dari kemarin, ditambah lagi tadi aku habis memasak, tapi sekarang badanku sudah terasa segar kembali. Kusampirkan handuk di pundakku. Aku melihat bayanganku pada cermin besar yang menempel di dinding kamar Kyuhyun yang bergaya minimalis.

Kaus yang kugunakan terlihat agak kebesaran, begitu juga dengan celananya yang terpaksa kugulung karena kepanjangan. 'Kaus ini, dulu aku yang memilihkannya untuk kyuhyun saat menemaninya berbelannya bersama Hyukkie.' Ingatku. Aku baru saja mandi di apartemen Kyuhyun, menyadari itu kurasakan rasa hangat menjalari wajahku, kini pipiku sudah merona akibatnya.'Lee Sungmin, apa yang kau pikirkan sih?' Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku menghilangkan pikiran-pikiranyang membuatku malu dari benakku.

Aku keluar dari kamarnya. Kulihat Kyuhyun masih duduk di ruang tengah. Meja didepannya sudah bersih, tanda ia mengahabiskan makanannya seperti yang kusuruh. Kini pandanganku beralih pada Kyuhyun yang sedang mengganti-ganti chanel TV, tapi kuperhatikan pandangan matanya menerawang tak fokus. Aku berjalan mendekatinya yang kini tersenyum menyadari kehadiranku.

**#KYUHYUN POV#**

Aku masih saja memikirkan tentang para Hyung, tentang kejadian kemarin. Aku merasakan seseorang berjalan mendekatiku. Sungmin-Hyung. Aku menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum. Bisa kulihat air yang sesekali masih menetes dari rambutnya, 'Ia tak mengeringkannya dengan benar.',pikirku. Sungmin-hyung kini memposisikan dirinya duduk disampingku.

Aku bergerak mendekatinya,menganbil handuk yang tersampir dibahunya dan membantunya mengeringkan rambut. "Kau bisa masuk angin kalau begini,Hyung." Bisa kurasakan tubuhnya sedikit tersentak, terkejut dengan apa yang kulakukan.

"Aah, arraseo,Kyu. Aku bisa sendiri."ucapnya sambil sedikit bergeser menjauh, mengeringkan rambutnya sendiri. Aku memperharikan cara namja aegyo itu mengusap-ngusapkan handuk ke rambutnya. Kulihat kedua pipinya yang memerah. 'saranghe,Hyung. Jeongmal saranghe.'sayang kata-kata itu hanya aku ucapkan dalam hati tanpa berani menyatakannya pada orang jaraknya yang sudah begini dekat denganku.

"Mianhe,Hyung."justru kata ini yang terlontar dari mulutku.

"Wae,Kyu? Maaf untuk apa?" ia menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh mentapku.

"Maaf sudah melibatkanmu pada semua ini. Sebenarnya aku tak mau melibatkanmu pada sisi hidupku yang buruk. Mian,Hyung." Ucapku tertunduk.

"Anni,Kyu. Justru aku yang mau minta maaf karena sudah membangkitkan kenangan buruk yang selama ini coba kau lupakan,Kyu." Nada suaranya menyiratkan sebuah penyesalan.

" Sesungguhnya, pada awalnya aku memang berniat menyembunyikan fakta ini dari kau dan yang yang lainnya,Hyung. Aku ingin hidup bersama masa laluku, tapi tidak untuk membaginya dengan orang lain. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, aku menyukai saat-saat bersama kalian. Aku mulai berharap dan bertanya-tanya, apakah aku boleh melupakan perbuatanku pada Siwon-hyung dan memulai semuanya lagi dari awal bersama kalian?" Kini aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatapnya yang mendengarkan dengan serius semua penuturanku.

"Tuhan sudah menjawab pertanyaan itu sekarang, Ia menegurku karena mulai lupa akan kesalahan besarku dulu. Ia mengirim masa lalu itu kesini sekarang, mengingatkanku untuk tidak melibatkan orang lain lagi dalam hidupku yang kotor. Kau berhak untuk menjauhiku, membenciku,Hyung karena aku justru mendatangkan sesuatu yang buruk padamu." Sungmin-hyung hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kataku. Ia juga menatapku sedari tadi. Aku tidak bisa membaca ekspresi wajahnya, aku tidak tau apa yang ia rasakan terhadapku, benci? Marah? Jijik? Entahlah, tapi aku sudah membuat sebuah keputusan, untuk tidak lagi melibatkan dirinya dalam hidupku. Aku tidak mau apa yang terjadi pada Siwon-hyung terjadi lagi pada orang lain, terutama orang yang amat kukasihi. Lee Sungmin. Aku tak akan bisa bertahan hidup kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya.

"Aku mau keluar dari sekolah,Hyung. Hanya ini satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan." Lanjutku datar.

Aku tak tau kata-kataku yang barusan memicu suatu hal yang membuatku terkejut. Sungmin-Hyung bangkit, ia berdiri di hadapanku sekarang. Menatapku tajam , kulihat kekesalan dan kekecewaan dimatanya.

"YYAAA! CHO KYUHYUN!" ia berteriak padaku sambil berkacak pinggang.

"KAU MAU MENINGGALKAN AKU, HYUKKIE, SHINDONG, WOOKIE DAN YANG LAINNYA BEGITU SAJA? KAU.. KAU,SIALAN!" teriaknya padaku. Ia kini tak lagi berkacak pinggang, tapi tubuhnya gemetar menahan tangis.

"Hyu−" belum sempat aku berbicara,Sungmin-hyung sudah mencecarku.

"Aku memang berhak marah dan benci kepadamu! Karena kau merendahkanku! Kau pikir setelah aku tau semuanya kau akan menjauhimu begitu? Kau pikir aku menyalahkanmu atas semua keburukan itu? Seandainya kau tidak melibatkan aku sekali pun, aku akan terjun melibatkan diriku sendiri,Cho Kyuhyun! Mungkin kau memang berbahaya,kau pengecut,kau menghancurkan sahabatmu sendiri! Tapi aku tidak peduli Kyu! Aku tidak mau peduli! Jangan harap aku meninggalkanmu!" kini ia tak bisa menahan airmatanya lagi. Ia membenamkan wajahnya kedalam kedua telapak tangannya.

"Jangan h-harap aku akan membencimu! K-kau benar-benar tidak kenal siapa aku kalau kau m-mengharapkannya! Jj-jeongmal p-pab-bonik-ka!" ucapnya sambil terisak kali ini.

Aku tak menyangka reaksinya seperti ini. Aku ikut berdiri dan memeluknya, menenangkannya. Kenyataannya ia begitu peduli padaku, rasa peduli yang begitu tulus untukku. Jauh didalam hatiku aku merasakan adanya sebuah harapan akan cintaku yang selama ini kupendam padanya. Kurasakan perlahan tangannya melingkari pinggangku, balas memelukku dan membenamkan wajahnya yang basah dengan air mata dalam dekapan dadaku.

"J-jangan tinggalkan aku,Kyu." Ucapnya lirih. Entah ini normal atau tidak, tapi kurasakan suatu perasaan yang membuncah keluar di hatiku saat ia mengucapkan kalimat itu. Kupeluk erat tubuh mungilnya selama beberapa saat.

Saat kulepaskan pelukanku, pandanganku tertuju pada wajah aegyo namja yang kucintai ini. kuletakkan kedua taganku di wajahnya, jari-jariku menghapus bekas-bekas air mata dipipinya. Kuangkat wajahnya agar aku bisa memandangi wajahnya lebih jelas. Kulitnya putih dan halus. Hidungnya mancung, dan bibirnya sempurna sewarna dengan kelopak bunga sakura. Kutatap sepasang mata indah yang selalu membuatku terpesona, bulumatanya yang panjang masih terlihat basah. Jantungku berdetak kencang. Pipinya kini merona merah, kuduga jantungnya juga berdebar tak karuan sama seperti milikku. Pandanganku menuruni wajahnya, berhenti pada bibir indah milik Sungmin-hyung. Tak pernah kuperhatikan sebelumnya bahwa ia memiliki bibir mungil dengan warna yang begini cantik. Perlahan-lahan kudekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya, kuhilangkan jarak pendek diantara kami. Kusentuh lembut bibirnya dengan bibirku. Aku mengecupnya.

"Saranghe,Lee Sungmin." Ucapku pelan saat aku melepaskan kecupanku pada bibirnya. Akhirnya aku bisa menyampaikan apa yang terpendam dalam hatiku selama ini.

"Nado saranghae,Kyuhyun-ah." Minnie-hyung menjawabnya dengan sebuah kalimat yang selalu ingin kudengar dari bibirnya, wajahnya terlihat kaget dan merona malu namun dapat kulihat dari tatapan matanya yang memancarkan kebahagiaan bahwa ia juga mencintaiku.

"Jeongmal saranghe." Aku menatap matanya dalam-dalam, kini bisa kurasakan juga degup jantungnya yang berdetak cepat mengingat posisi tubuhnya yang menempel dengan tubuhku. Kudekatkan lagi wajahku padanya. Ia menutup matanya saat wajah kami hanya berjarak beberapa senti lagi.

"Buat aku mengenalmu,Hyung." Aku menciumnya lagi. Kali ini bibirku mulai bergerak diatas bibirnya. Kurasakan panas tubuh kami kian meningkat seiring intensnya ciuman kami. Aku merengguk manis dan nikmatnya bibir Sungmin-hyung yang lembut. Kuperdalam ciuman kami, ia yang tadinya pasif, kini mulai membalas ciumanku. Berusaha mengimbangiku. Kulumat bibir mungilnya, kubelai bibir bawahnya dengan lidahku."Aahh.."Bibirnya terbuka,lidahku mulai bermain di dalamnya, kujelajahi senti demi senti mulutnya, memastikan tak ada yang kulewatkan.

Suhu tubuh kami makin meningkat, kurasakan tubuh kami yang menempel kian erat. Ada sensasi aneh yang menyenangkan kurasakan diperut bawahku. Kubiarkan instingku mengambil alih. Kulingkarkan lenganku di pinggangnya,memantapkan posisi tubuh kami. Sungmin-hyung meletakkan kedua lengannya di pundakku, jari-jarinya menyusup di rambutku meremasnya lembut."Eemphh.." Erangan-erangan kecil yang sedari tadi terlontar dari mulutnya yang terus ku-eksplorasi, membuatku makin tergoda menjalajahi lebih jauh. Kusapu langit-langit mulutnya dengan lidahku, aku menggigit ringan bibir bawahnya,ia mendesah saat kulakukan hal itu, kubelitkan lidahku pada lidahnya,bermain-main disitu sampai kebutuhan kami akan oksigen memaksaku mengakhiri French kiss kami.

**#SUNGMIN POV#**

Aku terengah-engah, begitu juga dengannya saat kyuhyun mengakhiri ciuman kami yang dalam. Kupeluk pinggangnya, kubenamkan wajahku di dadanya yang bidang, aku malu untuk menatap matanya. Kini ia hanya mengecup kepalaku, membiarkan posisi kami tetap seperti itu sampai detak jantung kami berdua berangsur-angsur normal.

"Saranghe,Kyu." Ucapku di dadanya.

"Nado,Chagi." Ia kini membelai rambutku.

"Ini seperti mimpi bagiku." Sekarang aku menegakkan kepalaku, mulai berani menatap wajahnya lagi.

"Bukan, ini hanya kenyataan yang begitu indah." Ucapnya lembut padaku. Aku senang pandangan matanya kini memancarkan kebahagiaan, tidak seperti beberapa saat lalu. "Hyung, aku ingin menyelesaikan semua yang terjadi di masa lalu ku. Kini aku ingin bahagia bersamamu tanpa ada lagi perasaan yang mengganjal dihatiku. Mungkin ini akan sulit bagi kita,Hyung." Ucapannya kini berubah serius.

"Jangan berpikir untuk menyuruhku menjauhimu atau pergi darimu karena hal seperti itu,Kyunnie. Jika kau mau menghadapinya, aku ingin kita hadapi bersama, jika kau ingin menghindarinya, aku ingin kau kabur bersamaku." Tegasku. Aku serius dengan perkataanku, tak bisa kubayangkan jika hidup tanpa dirinya. Sudah kuserahkan hatiku padanya, jika ia menghilang maka aku juga akan kehilangan hatiku. Bagaimana aku akan bertahan hidup?

"Aku beruntung mencintaimu,Hyung. Aku tak akan membiarkan satu hal buruk pun terjadi padamu. Aku janji,Chagiya." Kutatap Kyuhyun yang balas memandangku, kulihat ketulusan dan cinta yang begitu besar untukku disana.

"Gomawo,Kyuhyun-ah." Aku terharu mendengar janjinya padaku.

**#KYUHYUN POV#**

Aku akan menyelesaikan segalanya mulai besok, agar tak ada lagi yang menghalangi kebahagiaanku bersama Sungmin-hyung. Aku akan menemui Siwon-Hyung,memohon maaf darinya, kemudian menemui The Black Rider, kebahagiaanku di masa lalu, juga Appa yang merupakan pangkal permasasalahan ini.

"Kita akan bersama,Hyung. Selamanya."

* * *

><p>TBC! TBC!<p>

**A/N**

Gimana? Gimana? Makin aneh? Makin panjang? Makin gak jelas? Authornya sendiri aja makin binggung.. hehehehe..

Mian-mian, maafkan manusia gaje satu ini yah, Chingudeul.. #dilematis,mo nonton kimchi gak yaaahh? (readers, saran dong, nonton gak yah?)

Betewe, mohon direview lagi yah.. Review readers sangat berarti buat author, jadi battery buat semangat nulis.. heheheh..

Gomawo for Everyone! Reviewnya uda author bales di PM yaah..^^

Happy reading!

#author cabut dulu kedunia lain..hihihihi..

nungguin barca vs madrid lama bener iihhh.. #protes-protes-protes..


	4. Chapter 4 APOLOGY

**THE LOVE BETWEEN US**

Pairing : KyuMin and the other member (For me SuJu is always 13)

Genre : Romance, Sad, Friendship? (Gak tau lagi ah..=,=)

Rating : Untuk saat ini, T

Warning : YAOI, BL, gaje, gak sesuai EYD, TYPOSSSS, DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ!

Disclaimer : All Characters are belonging to themselves, SuJu is belonging to SM-E and this FF is mine

Summary : Ini adalah beban yang tak kunjung usai, tak ada gunanya aku menghindar, cepat atau lambat ini harus kuhadapi, dan aku memilih sekarang lah waktunya.

"Wae,Kyuhyun-shii? Setidaknya aku bisa memberitau namja kemarin untuk menjauhi seorang pengkhianat sepertimu." Pengkhianat? Itukah yang ia pikirkan terhadapku? Itukah yang mereka pikir selama ini? Bahwa aku seorang pengkhianat? Aku bangkit berdiri, mengalihkan pandanganku pada sebuah pohon di ujung taman.

Apakah Hyungdeul mau memaafkan Kyuhyun? Check this Out!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR<strong>

**Apology**

#KYUHYUN POV#

"Selamat pagi,minnie-ah?" aku tersenyum pada sesosok aegyo namja yang terpaku dengan ekspresi terkejut didepanku.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" sekarang senyum mulai mengembang diwajahnya, manis.

"Wae? Tidak senang aku jemput? Ayo pergi ke sekolah bersama." Ajakku sambil menyerahkan sebuah helm berwarna pink, warna kesukaannya.

"Annii.. Cuma terkejut saja kok. Gomawo,Kyu." Ia mengambil helm yang kuberikan, dan naik keatas boncenganku. Gerak-geriknya yang suka tersipu malu-malu benar-benar begitu imut bagiku.

"Pegangan yang erat,Hyung." Aku meraih kedua tangannya dan menariknya, melingkarkannya di pinggangku, membuatnya memelukku erat. Kuduga wajahnya kini pasti bersemu merah seperti biasa di balik punggungku. 'Klik!' aku memutar kunci motorku, menyalakannya dan mulai mengendarainya dengan kecepatan normal.

-000-

"Kyuu~ ! kembalikan tasku. Biar aku bawa sendiri saja." Minnie berusaha menggapai-gapai tasnya yang ini berada ditanganku, tapi tentu saja tidak berhasil, aku kan lebih tinggi darinya.

"Andwe. Aku mau membawakan tasmu dan mengantarmu ke kelas. " ucapku dengan nada tegas.

"Annii.. Kyu.., malu kan." Kini Sungmin-hyung memancarkan tatapan memelas,merajuk.

"Jadi menurut Hyung, punya namja-chinggu seperti aku itu memalukan begitu?" aku cemberut menggodanya.

"Kyuuu, jangan salah paham begitu dong."

"Kalau begitu ya sudah, ayo cepat jalan. Nanti kita telambat ke kelas." Aku berjalan duluan meninggalkannya. Saat kubalikan badan, kulihat ia mengikutiku sambil menggembungkan pipinya sebal. "Pallii,Hyung! Jalannya lambat sekali sih." Usilku, yang berbuah tatapan kesal dari namja aegyo itu.

-0-

-0-

Aku meyadari tatapan para siswa lain yang memandang kami dengan tatapan penasaran di sepanjang koridor, ini memang pertama kalinya kami datang bersama ke sekolah, sebelum ini yang mereka tau hubunganku dengan Sungmin-Hyung hanyalah sekedar ketua dan sekretaris OSIS. Otakku berpikir jahil, kugenggam saja jemari Sungmin-Hyung –ia sedikit terkesiap saat aku melakukan hal ini, apa lagi di depan banyak orang- dan melanjutkan perjalananku meuju kelas Minnie-ah dengan bergandengan tangan tanpa peduli bisik-bisik yang kini mulai terdengar disekitarku atau wajah si pemilik 'tangan yang kugenggam' yang sekarang sudah merona semerah tomat.

-000-

"Waaah,waahhh! Ada apa ini, pakai gandengan segala, mesra sekali." Sindir wookie-ah, sahabat Sungmin-hyung yang juga menjabat sebagai ketua urusan kebudayaan di OSIS saat kami tiba dikelasnya. Sungmin-Hyung merampas tasnya dari tanganku dan duduk dibangkunya, disebelah Kim Ryeowook.

"Jadi ada yang pacaran nih? Selamat yah,Minnie-ah." Goda Eunhyuk-Hyung yang langsung menyebabkan blushing pada namja-chingguku.

"Kau sih,Kyuu! Aku jadi diledekin deh!" ucapnya sebal padaku.

"Mian,Hyung. Habis,Hyung makin imut saja kalau lagi ngambek begitu." Aku melemparkan evil smirkku padanya.

"Eehhmm! Jangan tenggelam di dunia kalian berdua dong." Jahil wookie-Hyung yang didukung dengan anggukan-anggukan dari kepala Eunhyuk-hyung.

"Sudah ah,Hyungdeul. Aku kembali ke kelasku dulu. Jangan jahili Minnie-Chagi'ku lagi!"

"Omoo! Si evil magnae ini sudah berani mengancam kita,Wokkie-ah. Lihat saja nanti Kyuhyun-shii." Ucap Lee Hyukjae bercanda.

"Aku terima tantanganmu,Hyung!" seruku, kemudian buru-buru keluar dari kelas itu

Sebelum mendapat omelan dari minnie-hyung yang sudah melotot padaku sedari tadi.

-0-

-0-

"KKRRIIIIIINNGGG!"

Bel tanda dimulainya pelajaran sudah berbunyi. Seketika koridor runag kelas yang tadinya ramai berubah sepi. Perasaan tidak enak itu mulai datang lagi, aku berhasil mengatasinya bahkan hampir melupakannya jika aku bersama Sungmin-hyung. Tapi tidak jika aku sendirian, beban berat dan perasaan hancur itu selalu menghantuiku, selalu kembali datang.

Ini adalah beban yang tak kunjung usai, tak ada gunanya aku menghindar, cepat atau lambat ini harus kuhadapi, dan aku memilih sekarang lah waktunya. Tas selempangku masih tersampir dibahuku, aku melewati pintu kelas yang seharusnya sudah kumasuki sedari tadi. Berjalan lurus menuju ruang guru piket di ujung koridor.

"Heecul-soesangnim. Anyeonghaseo." Aku membungkuk member hormat pada seorang namja yang sedang membolak-balik setumpukan kertas absensi sambil cemberut. Tanpa menunggu respon darinya aku melanjutkan kata-kataku," Maaf menggangu,soesangnim. Aku ingin minta izin pulang hari ini."

"Wae?" tanyanya ketus tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tumpukan kertas itu.

"Aku tidak enak badan,Soesangnim." Jawabku cepat. Kini ia mengangkat wajahnya. Kesal. Itulah yang terlukis disana.

"Kenapa kau pergi ke sekolah kalau begitu?" sepertinya meminta izin padanya akan menjadi cobaan pertama untukku.

"Mianhe,Soesangnim. Sekarang kepalaku benar-benar sakit."

"Kau bisa sakit juga,Cho Kyuhyun?" Kuduga moodnya jelek begini karena ia belum bertemu dangan pujaan hatinya, Hangeng-Soesangnim pagi ini.

". Omong-omong, tadi aku bertemu dengan hangeng-Soesangim di perpustakaan lantai dua. " ucapku memberikan informasi fiktif. Namun dugaanku benar, ia segera mengeluarkan secarik formulir dari laci dan mengisinya cepat.

"Ini surat izinmu. Sudah ya, aku masih punya urusan lain." Hecchul-soesangnim bergegas keluar ruangan setelah menyerahkan kertas itu padaku. Semoga saja ia memaafkanku saat tau informasi yang kuberikan adalah bohong.

-0-

-0-

Sudah hampir tiga jam aku mengendarai motorku. Sekarang aku memasuki kawasan yang benar-benar familiar bagiku. Tempat dimana aku menjalani kehidupanku sebelumnya. Aku menelusuri jalan dan tikungan-tikungan yang kukenal jelas menuju sebuah gedung sekolah yang berdiri megah. Sekolah yang cukup terkemuka di daerah itu.

-0-

Dua jam berlalu dari waktu aku sampai. Aku menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah yang merupakan bagian dari masa laluku ini. Jam tanganku menunjukan pukul 12. menyiapkan diriku, meneguhkan hatiku. Seharusnya sebentar lagi aku bisa bertemu dengan mereka.

-000-

#SUNGMIN POV#

Aku melongok kedalam kelas yang sudah ditinggalkan sebagian besar penghuninya, mencari-cari sosok seorang namja yang terakhir kulihat pagi tadi. Lee hyukjae dan Kim Ryeowook menginterogasiku seperti dektektif professional istirahat siang tadi, padahal aku mau makan bekal dengan Kyu, tapi akhirnya malah dihabiskan Huikkie dan Wokkie karena aku tak bisa kabur.

Kupikir Kyuhyun akan ke kelasku begitu pelajaran usai,karena dia tak kunjung datang akhirnya kuputuskan untuk turun dan mencari di kelasnya. 'Sepertinya Kyu tidak ada, Kemana dia ya? Apa di ruang OSIS?'aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Lee Sungmin-shii?" sapa suara ramah seorang namja saat aku hendak meninggalkan ruangan kelas.

"Park Jungsoo-soessangnim. Anyeonghaseyo." Aku menbungkuk member hormat pada namja yang merupakan guru matematika sekalligus wali kelas Kyuhyun-ah ini.

". Ada apa Sungmin-shii? Kau tidak pulang? Pelajaran sudah berakhir dari tadi kan?" tanyanya padaku.

" Ne,Jungsoo-soesangnim. Ah! Soesangnim, apa anda melihat Kyuhyun-shii? Aku ada perlu mengenai kegiatan OSIS dengannya." Alasanku cepat.

"Kyuhyun-shii? Oh,dia izin pulang pada Heechul-soesangnim tadi pagi. Tidak enak badan katanya." Jinjja? Kenapa Kyu tidak memberiku kabar? Dia sakit?apa demam lagi? Aku jadi melamun memikirkan Kyuhyun, tak menyadari Jungsoo-soesangnim yang menatapku bingung.

"Sungmin-Shii?" tegurnya menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"Oh,ne! Soesangnim, kalau begitu aku permisi pulang dulu. Anyeonghaseyo." Aku memebungkukkan badanku lagi.

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan Sungmin-shii." Aku buru-buru meninggalkan kelas tasku mengambil handphone pink-ku dan menekan nomor Kyuhyun, meneleponnya. 'nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif..' kenapa handphonenya mati ya? Lowbat? Atau Kyu sedang tidur? Aku berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah dengan banyak pikiran di benakku, akhirnya kupustuskan untuk mencari tau.

'Kyu, aku datang ke rumahmu ya.' Send! Kukirimkan sebaris pesan singkat padanya, sambil berjalan menuju apartemen Kyuhyun.

-000-

#AUTHOR POV#

"Kangin-Hyung."panggil seorang namja berambut coklat kepada namja lain yang sedang berjalan bergerombol dengan ketiga orang sahabatnya. Cho Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemui keempat orang sahabatnya di masa lalu. –lima, untuk itu lah ia datang, meminta pengampunan pada namja kelima yang tidak ia ketahui dimana keberadannya.

"Hyungdeul?" ucapnya lagi. Mereka menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata terbelalak, seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"Cho Kyuhyun?" Donghae tidak percaya dengan kemunculan sang magnae yang muncul tiba-tiba. Mereka memang mencarinya kemarin, tapi sama sekali tak menduga bahwa Kyuhyun yang akan membawa dirinya sendiri kesini. Kehadapan mereka.

'BUUKKK!' Kyuhyun mendapat sebuah serangan, seketika tubuhnya terhempas kebelakang, menabrak tembok gerbang sekolah. Sepasang tangan mencengkram kerah bajunya dengan kuat. Menghentakkan badannya dan 'BUUUKK!' Satu pukulan lagi mendarat di tempat yang sama di wajahnya, melipatgandakan rasa sakitnya.

"KIBUM-AH!" teriak ketiga namja lainnya bersamaan. Kyuhyun merasakan darah di sudut bibirnya yang robek akibat pukulan Kibum. Ia sudah bersiap-siap menyerbu lagi , tapi Kangin dan Yesung menahannya dengan sigap. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam menatap mata Kibum yang memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh amarah dan rasa sakit hati. Ia tau ia pantas mendapat pukulan itu. Ia sudah menyiapkan diri untuk mendapatkan lebih dari sekedar pukulan di pipi.

"Aiiisshhh! Lepaskan aku! Biar aku hajar anak sialan ini!" seru Kibum berontak, berusaha melepaskan kungkungan Yesung dan Kangin.

"Sabar Kibum-ah. Jangan buat masalah di depan sekolah begini." Ucap Donghae bijaksana. Ia melayangkan tatapannya kearah Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk ditanah,"Kau selalu mengejutkan,Cho Kyuhyun." Donghae tidak berkata dengan keras atau membentaknya atau memakinya. Ia menggunakan nada yang datar dan dingin, tapi entah mengapa cara berbicaranya yang seperti itu justru lebih mengerikan bagi Kyuhyun.

"Sebaiknya kita bicara di tempat lain."ujar Kangin sambil melepaskan Kibum yang kini mulai tampak bisa menguasai emosinya. "Bawa Motormu! Ikuti kami."seru Kangin lagi pada Kyuhyun yang menurut.

-000-

#KYUHYUN POV#

Kami pergi ke sebuah taman yang letaknya cukup jauh dari ssekolah. Aku ingat taman ini, kami sering berkumpul disini dulu, mengadakan 'rapat' sebelum Black Riders beraksi.

"Kau sudah 'membunuh'-nya,Cho Kyuhyun." Kibum-Hyung yang pertama membuka mulutnya memecah keheningan. Membunuh? Ah,ya. Aku tau. Aku memang tidak menghilangkan nyawa seseorang, tapi aku membuat orang itu tidak bisa menjalani kehidupan yang selalu didambakannya. Karena aku Siwon –Hyung terusir dari hidupnya sendiri. Menbunuh. Sama saja bukan.

"Maafkan aku,Hyung." Aku tidak bisa memutar kembali waktu dan mengubah apa yang telah terjadi. Aku hanya bisa memohon maaf pada orang-orang yang telah menderita karena aku. Dan untuk itulah aku disini.

"Maaf? Hanya maaf? Atas segala yang telah appa-mu lakukan padanya?" ucapnya lagi dingin. Sesak. Aku merasa dadaku akan perasaan bersalah. Wajahku panas menahan kesedihan yang meluap.

"Aku hanya bisa minta maaf,Hyung. Mianhe." Aku menyentuhkan lututku ke tanah, bersimpuh di hadapan mereka yang tengah memandangiku dengan tatapan dingin.

"Dia begitu baik padamu,Kyuhyun! Memperlakukanmu seperti dongsaeng kandungnya sendiri! Menghiburmu disaat kau susah dan sedih! Memberikan kehangatan keluarga yang selalu kaudambakan! Tapi apa balasanmu padanya? Karna Kau justru hidupnya jadi berantakan! Karna kau ia tidak bisa memenuhi janji pada almarhum Appanya!"teriak -tetes air mata membasahi pipiku, aku tak kuasa lagi membendungnya, kata-katanya tepat menancap dihatiku. Hyung yang lain hanya terdiam mendengar apa yang Kibum-Hyung katakan, mereka sadar bahwa Kibum-Hyung punya sesuatu yang harus diungkapkan padaku –orang yang telah menyakiti namja yang paling dikasihinya-.

"Mian-Hyung… Mi-anhe.." aku sedikit terisak. Lemah. Aku benci jika air mata menetes dari mataku,menunjukan betapa lemahnya aku. Tapi aku tak berdaya sekarang, kepedihan ini begitu mengoyak hatiku, perih. Aku memukul pelan dadaku, berusaha menahan tangisku, berharap rasa pedih itu berkurang. Rasa sakitnya tak sebanding. Bahkan jika aku bisa menggantinya dengan ratusan pukulan, kurasa itu masih jauh lebih baik.

"Mian? Minta maaf sekarang tidak merubah apa pun,Kyuhyun-Shii! Kau dulu pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun!" emosinya mulai meninggi.

"Hyuu―"

"TUTUP MULUTMU! KAU JAHAT,CHO KYUHYUN! IBLIS! PENGECUT! BRENGS―"

"Stop,Bummie!" Kangin-hyung membekap mulut dongsaengnya yang makin emosi, mencegahnya melontarkan kata-kata kasar lebih banyak lagi.

"Kyuhyun, kenapa kau kabur kemarin, Hah?" kini Yesung-hyung bertanya padaku yang masih tertunduk bersimpuh di tanah.

"Mi-mianhe,Hyung. Aku hanya tidak ingin melibatkan orang lain dalam masalahku."

"Orang lain? Ah! Namja kemarin?" DEG! Aku mendongak mendengar pertanyaan Donghae-Hyung. Tak kuduga ia akan menganyakan Minnie-ah.

"Anii.. bukan hanya dia. Aku tak ingin semuanya tau akan masa laluku." Jawabku singkat. Aku tak ingin mereka menanyakan lebih lanjut mengenai hal ini.

"Wae,Kyuhyun-shii? Setidaknya aku bisa memberitau namja kemarin untuk menjauhi seorang pengkhianat sepertimu." Pengkhianat? Satu kata itu yang kutangkap dari sebaris kalimat yang dilontarkan Donghae-hyung barusan. Itukah yang ia pikirkan terhadapku? Itukah yang mereka pikir selama ini? Bahwa aku seorang pengkhianat? Aku bangkit berdiri, mengalihkan pandanganku pada sebuah pohon di ujung taman.

Aku sendiri tak mengerti bagaimana sebuah kata bisa berdampak demikian besar bagiku. Setetes air mata mengalir menuruni wajahku, kontras dengan bibirku yang justru sembentuk seulas senyuman pahit. Membuat keempat namja di depanku bingung.

"Itukah yang Hyung pikirkan selama ini? Bahwa aku hanyalah seorang pengkhianat yang menjijikkan? Tau kah hyung bagaimana aku menjalani kehidupanku selama hampir 2 tahun belakangan ini? Seberapa berat hari-hari yang harus kulewati dengan menanggung beban rasa bersalah atas apa yang sudah Appaku perbuat pada Siwon-Hyung? Aku benci Appaku! Aku benci keluargaku! Tapi aku justru membenci diriku lebih banyak lagi, menyesali karena diriku, appa memasukan Siwon-hyung ke penjara! Kalian tau bagaimana Siwon-hyung sangat berarti untukku! Taukah kalian bagaimana rasanya saat appa ku justru menghancurkan impian satu-satunya orang yang bisa kusebut sebagai keluarga?"

"Kyuhyun.."ucap Kangin-Hyung pelan. Aku tak berhak marah. tau itu. Tapi kekecewaan yang begitu besar muncul tiba-tiba, bercapur aduk dengan segala perasaan negatif yang di hatiku sekarang, membuatku tak tahan untuk mengeluarkan unek-unekku sendiri.

"Hyung, selama hampir 2 tahun aku hidup dengan luka berdarah-darah. Terhimpit sesak dan sakit atas persaaan bersalahku. Aku memlilih hidup yang menderita saat kematian justru kulihat begitu nyaman dan damai. Aku hanya berharap suatu saat, beban itu bisa hilang saat kalian memaafkanku! Pengkhianat? Bukan,hyung! Aku bukan seorang pengkhianat. Entah berapa kali aku ingin kabur bersimpuh memohon maaf pada kalian seperti sekarang, setelah kejadian itu. Tapi ya, aku memang seorang pengecut. Aku tidak berani mengambil resiko jika harus mempertaruhkan keselamatan kalian!" sesaat aku kehilangan kendali dan mulutku mulai mengungkapakan fakta sesungguhnya.

"Mempertaruhkan keselamatan kami? Apa maksudmu Kyuhyun?" Tanya Yesung-Hyung.

"…." Aku tidak menjawab, bercerita lebih lanjut sama dengan mengambil resiko yang selama ini kuhindari.

"Jawab peryanyaan Yesung,Cho Kyuhyun! Apa maksudmu?" cecar Kangin-Hyung padaku.

"Hyung.."

"Jawab lah! Apa yang terjadi sesunguhnya?" kali ini Donghae-Hyung yang menuntutku.

Aku menyerah. Aku bertekad kali ini harus kupastikan, tak akan ada hal buruk yang menimpa Hyungdeul setelah ini. Aku membuka mulutku, menceritakan kebenarannya," Appa ku mengancam bahwa ia akan menghancurkan kalian semua jika aku bertemu lagi dengan kalian. Aku tak bisa apa-apa saat itu, itu salah satu syarat yang ia berikan jika ingin Siwon-Hyung dibebaskan dari penjara. Terlebih lagi Ia memiliki kekuasaan sebagai orang dewasa, sedangkan aku hanyalah bocah ingusan saat itu. Aku tak bisa melanggar syaratnya. Aku tak bisa pergi menemui dan memohon maaf pada kalian. Aku tak bisa melihat lebih banyak hyung-ku menderita karena aku. Dari saat itu sampai aku masuk sekolah menengah aku berada dalam pengawasan ketat. Tak ada sedikitpun celah bagiku."

"Begitukah yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Kibum-Hyung yang sedari tadi terdiam menahan emosinya yang rupanya kini sudah mereda.

"Ne… Mianhe-Hyung. Tapi appa ku memiliki kekuasaan khususnya di distrik ini, Ia bisa melakukan apa pun untuk menghancurkan kalian." Jawabku lirih. "Tapi itu fakta itu tidak lagi penting sekarang,Hyung. Aku tak bisa memutar waktu dan membalikkan keadaan karenanya. Aku hanya ingin kalian dan Siwon-Hyung memaafkanku."lanjutku seraya memandang keempat Hyung yang selalu menjadi cerminan keluarga bagiku.

Keheningan melingkupi kami selama beberapa saat, sebelum Donghae-hyung akhirnya membuka suara," Penting,Kyuhyun-ah. Setidaknya fakta itu mengubah prespektifku terhadapmu. Mianhe." Kulihat seulas senyuman familiar sersungging di bibirnya.

"Hyung… Hyungdeul…" saat satu-persatu tatapan ramah dan hangat yang sangat ku kenal kini terpancar dari mata para Hyung-ku. "Maukah kalian memaafkan aku,Hyung?" lanjutku berharap.

"Bukan kami yang pantas untuk memaafkanmu,KyuHyun-ah. Walau aku tak memungkiri pernah menyimpan rasa kecewa yang besar terhadapmu, tapi kurasa permintaan maafmu hanya untuk Siwonnie." Ujar Kangin-Hyung.

"Ah, sebenarnya Siwon lah yang meminta kami untuk mencarimu."Lanjutnya lagi.

"Jinnja?" aku terkejut mendengar hal ini.

"Ne. Pertama dia hanya menghubungiku, memintaku untuk mencarimu. Aku pun tak tau apa Maksud dan tujuannya." Jelas Yesung-hyung.

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang? Kenapa kalian tak bersama? Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya?" tanyaku cepat.

"Ayo pergi ketempatnya." Hanya sebaris kalimat pendek dari kibum-hyung yang menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaanku barusan? Suasana muram yang tiba-tiba muncul,mebuat diriku resah. Apa yang sudah terjadi dengan Siwon-Hyung?

"Ada apa ini,Hyung?" aku meminta penjelasan.

"Kuceritakan selengkapnya nanti, ayo pergi."ucap Donghae-hyung sambil memakai helmnya. Aku mengikutinya bersiap-siap pergi.

* * *

><p>***Sementara itu di tempat lain***<p>

#AUTHOR POV#

Seorang namja manis memutuskan untuk pergi dari depan teras balkon tempatnya menunggu selama 1 jam terakhir ini. Lee sungmin melangkah pulang sambil membawa sekantung belanjaan yang berisi bahan makanan yang sengaja ia beli sebelum mampir ke Apartemen Kyuhyun.

"Kau kemana sih,Kyu?" gumamnya sebal. Ia kira Kyuhyun sedang sakit dan tertidur di apartemennya, jadi ia memutuskan menunggu Kyuhyun bangun di depan pintu apartemen. Selama 1jam Sungmin terus menunggu Kyuhyun sebelum Ahjumma tetangga Kyuhyun bilang bahwa namja berambut coklat itu belum pulang sekolah dari pagi tadi.

Sungmin terus memencet-mencet handphonenya, sambil berjalan pulang. Mencoba menghubungi kyuhyun. Tapi lagi-lagi panggilannya hanya dijawab oleh operator telepon. 'aiisshhh! Awas kau Cho Kyuhyun. Kemana kau sampai tidak ada kabar begini!' gerutunya dalam hati kesal dan memasukan handphone pinknya ketas dengan kasar. Sebersit perasaan cemas mulai menggerogoti hatinya. Ia berharap tak ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpa namja-chinggunya.

-000-

* * *

><p>TBC!<p>

**A/N :**

Mianhe Readers, updatenya lama banggeeettt… *Bungkuk 90 derajat

Mian yaahhh, uda makin gaje, updatenya lama lagi.. Author terhadang (?) sama UTS dan tugas-tugas yang belon dikerjain.. huhuhu T^T (tugaas UTS uda dikerjain ampe jam 2 pagi, malah lupa dibawa.. Aiiisshhh! Bagaimana nasibku..! *Plaaakkk! Jadi Curcol.) Blom lagi kerjaan kantor yang udah kayak gunung,numpuk,numpuk,numpuk. T_T

Readers: Aahhh! Author alesan aja nih!

Author : hehehehe,mian-mian.. tapi kenyataan kok.. (=,=)

sebagai permintaan maap author bagi KyuMin deh.. * Ngelempar Kyuhyun ama Sungmin ke Readers.

**semingu Kemudian author ditangkep ama polisi, dituntut ama SME, karna ngasih-ngasih 2 aset SME ke readers seenaknya,akhirnya author masuk penjara. Trus karir author sebagai penulis newbie harus berakhir karna di penjara gak boleh bawa-bawa laptop… UUPSS! Mian, ngaconya makin parah. *bungkuk-bungkuk lagi ke readers

*readers jual mahal

*author mulai sebel,piier-pikir mau ngelempar batu

UDAH DEH, JANGAN NGACO MELULU! (diteriakin readers! Gyyyaaaaa… (0)" kabuuurrr )

Eh, review Chap.3 uda dibales blom yah? Kalo belom entar aja sekalian di Chap.5 yah? *dibakar Readers , nyebelin soalnya.

HEEHEHee.. udah ah, tangan author uda keriting nih.. sekali lagi Maafkan kegaje'an dan kelambatan serta daya pikir author yang setara siput ini yah readers.. *Bungkuk hormat ama readers.

Last words, mind to Review? Pleaseee… ^0^ (Gomaw0!) *bungkuk lagi - encok


	5. Chapter 5 FORGIVENESS

**THE LOVE BETWEEN US**

Pairing : KyuMin, slight of SiBum and the other member (For me SuJu is always 13)

Genre : Romance, Sad, Friendship? (Gak tau lagi ah..=,=)

Rating : Untuk saat ini, T

Warning : YAOI, BL, gaje, gak sesuai EYD, TYPOS,OCC,banyak lah pokoknya. DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ!

Disclaimer : All Characters are belonging to themselves, SuJu is belonging to SM-E and this FF is mine

Summary : "Aku tak ingin mendengar kata maaf darimu." DEG!

Kyuhyun akhirnya menemui Siwon. Tapi, apakah kenyataan pahit di masa lalu itu masih bisa

diperbaiki? Maukah Siwon memaafkan Kyuhyun?

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>

**FORGIVENESS**

#KYUHYUN POV#

Dari Kibum-Hyung aku tahu kalau kelakuan Siwon-hyung makin aneh saja akhir-akhir ini. Mulai dari jarang masuk sekolah – bukannya dulu kami tidak pernah membolos sih, tapi dulu kami selalu bersama saat membolos, tak sendirian seperti yang dilakukan Siwon-hyung sekarang- belum lagi ia menjadi sulit dihhubungi, handphonenya selalu tak aktif. Puncaknnya adalah ketika Siwon-hyung meminta hyungdeul yang lainnya untuk mencariku, padahal Kibum-hyung bilang, sebelumnya tak pernah mereka membicarakan aku lagi setelah kejadian itu. Miris rasanya hatiku saat mendengar hal ini, apakah dulu mereka begitu membenciku? Sampai namaku pun rasanya tabu untuk diucapkan. Kami semua tak punya petunjuk mengenai Siwon-hyung. Entahlah, tapi yang pasti kami semua penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

Dan sekarang, kami sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen Siwon-hyung. Kangin-hyung sempat menelponnya dan membuat janji untuk bertemu disini. Aku mendengar suara yang tak asing dari balik pintu, membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat, gugup. Sepertinya Siwon-hyung sedang berbicara dengan seseorang dalam bahasa asing, samar-samar aku mendengar beberapa frasa dalam bahasa inggris.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka sesaat sebelum Donghae-hyung memencet intercom-nya. Siwon-hyung tampak terkejut melihat kami yang sudah berada dibalik pintunya, terlebih lagi saat ia melihatku. Namun dengan cepat ia mengusai ekspresinya, mengalihkan pandangannya cepat dan tersenyum ramah pada sesosok orang asing yang keluar bersamanya dari dalam apartemen.

"Okay. See you next week,Mr. Choi." Seru orang asing itu sambil tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Siwon-hyung.

"Ya. See you next week, and thank you for your cooperation." Balasnya dalam bahasa yang tak kalah fasih sambil membalas jabat tangannya. Aku baru tahu jika Siwon-hyung bisa berbahasa inggris selancar itu.

Kami masih berdiri di depan pintu sepeninggalan orang asing itu. "Siapa itu,Siwonnie?" Tanya Kibum-hyung yang pertama kali membuka suara.

"Nanti akan kuceritakan, masuk saja dulu." Jawabnya singkat.

"Siwonnie,kami akan ke supermarket dulu. Bicaralah dengan Kyuhyun." Ucap kangin-hyung yang disetujui dengan anggukan kepala oleh Yesung-hyung. Mereka kemudian mengajak kedua namja lainnya untuk pergi meninggalkan aku dan Siwon-hyung sendirian.

Ia memandangku dengan tatapan yang sama. Bukan dengan tatapan kesal, marah, benci atau perasaan negative lainnya yang lebih pantas kuterima. Tapi dengan tatapan hangat dan kekeluargaan seperti yang terakhir kali kulihat dari matanya 2 tahun lalu. Itu semua tidak berubah. Harusnya aku senang,gembira! Tapi entah mengapa hal itu hanya membuat hatiku makin sesak saja. Setidaknya jika ia memandang benci padaku, hal itu lebih masuk akal bagiku.

"Masuklah,Kyu." Ucapnya sambil menampilkan selintas senyum ramahnya padaku. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengikutinya memasuki apartemen. Tempat ini tak banyak berubah sejak 2 tahun lalu. Rak diruang tamu masih dipenuhi dengan replika mainan pesawat koleksi Siwon-hyung. Koleksi yang ia kumpulkan bersama appanya saat beliau masih hidup. Aku menarik nafas panjang, berusaha mengusir perasaan tidak nyaman ini, mungkin campuran dari rasa takut, gugup, sakit dan bersalah. Entahlah yang pasti perasaan ini makin kuat seiring langkah kaki yang kujejakkan.

"Duduklah,Kyu. Kau mau minum sesuatu?" Tanya Siwon-hyung wajar. Seakan-akan tak pernah terjadi suatu hal yang tidak mengenakkan diantara kami, seakan-akan kami hanyalah dua orang sahabat baik yang sudah lama tidak bertemu.

"H-Hyung." Panggilku ragu-ragu.

"Ne?"

"Tak ada kah yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanyaku terus terang.

" Hmm? Aku? Kurasa tidak." Jawabnya santai. Bukankah hyungdeulku saja tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang seharusnya dibicarakan dan diselesaikan diantara kami? Aku tidak mengerti aku ini aneh atau gila, tapi rasanya makin baik sikapnya padaku, justru makin sakit dan tersiksa hatiku dibuatnya.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang bicara,Hyung." Aku tak ingin berdosa padanya lebih lama lagi. Aku menyentuhkan kedua lututku ke lantai berlapis karpet di tempat kami berdiri, berlutut dihadapan Siwon-hyung. "Mianhe,hyung. Jeongmal mianhe. Maafkan lah aku atas semua yang telah kuakibatkan padamu. Walau aku tahu, aku mungkin tak pantas untuk diampuni karena telah mengandaskan impianmu dan impian terakhir mendiang appamu." Aku tertunduk, tidak mampu untuk menatap matanya. Aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku dengan berat. Sulit rasanya menghadapi kenyataan bahwa kau sendiri yang telah menghancurkan impian seorang sahabat yang sangat berharga bagimu, tapi inilah kenyataan bagiku, kenyataan yang harus kuhadapi.

Aku merasakan sepasang tangan yang memegang bahuku kuat,mengangkat, membuatku berdiri tegap lagi sekarang. Aku memberanikan diri menatap matanya.

"Duduklah, Kyuhyun. Aku tak mau berbicara denganmu dengan posisi seperti itu." Aku mengikutinya menempatkan diriku pada sebuah sofa di ruang tamu, duduk berhadapan dengannya. Siwon-hyung menatapku dengan serius sekarang. "Aku tak ingin mendengar kata maaf darimu." DEG! Darahku mengalir lebih deras, memasuki jantungku membuatnya berdetak lebih cepat. Selama 2 tahun ini aku bersiap untuk menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk. Kutanamkan baik-baik dalam otakku bahwa aku memang tak termaafkan, tapi rupanya tak segampang itu membohongi hati dan pikiranku sendiri, jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku masih mengharapkan hal yang bersebrangan. Hingga saat kenyataan yang kutakutkan datang menyapa, aku masih begini shock dibuatnya. Sedih, perih, rasanya seperti seseorang telah menyiramkan cairan asam pada lukaku yang berdarah-darah. Inikah akhirnya? Jika kenyataannya ia membenciku lebih dari yang kuduga? Bahwa ia sungguh tak mau menerima permintaan maafku? Bibirku tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Dengar aku,Kyuhyun." Ucap Siwon-hyung memecah keheningan diantara kami. Ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku tak pernah menganggap semua ini salah."

Aku menatapnya nanar, 'tidak salah? Ia menganggap semua yang terjadi padanya sudah benar begitu?' otakku berpikir berusaha menerka arti dibalik kalimatnya. " Apa maksudmu-hyung?" aku mencari sebuah jawaban pasti.

" Kupikir mungkin semua ini sudah berjalan seperti apa yang seharusnya terjadi. Aku tak pernah menyesali hal-hal itu. Kecewa, saat aku sadar bahwa aku tak mungkin jadi seorang penerbang di negeri ini, tapi menyesalinya berarti aku tak menerima apa yang sudah Tuhan gariskan untukku. Sama saja aku menolak menjalani hidupku sendiri."

"Andwae! Ini salah,Hyung. Kalau kau tidak pernah bertemu dengan ku, tidak pernah mengenalku, tidak pernah menjadi sahabatku, mugkin kau sudah berada di sekolah penerbangan terbaik di negeri ini sekarang, mewujudkan impianmu untuk menjadi seorang pilot. Justru karena aku, appa-ku, impian itu hancur sia-sia begitu saja. Bagaimana hal seperti ini bisa menjadi sesuatu yang benar dan 'seharusnya trejadi',hyung?" tanyaku padanya, menumpahkan semua yang belum bisa diterima akal sehatku.

"Ingat hari pertama kita bertemu? Apa aku kenal kau sebelumnya? Tidak. Apa kau mengenal kami sebelumnya? Tidak. Kita hanya dipertemukan begitu saja. Kemudian kau masuk ke dalam kami, bergabung dengan black riders, semuanya hanya berjalan begitu saja." Jelasnya.

"Tapi―" kata-kataku terpotong.

"Jika setelah itu akibatnya aku harus kehilangan impianku, apa kau tau hal itu akan terjadi sebelumnya? Apa kau dengan suka rela membuatku merasakan berdiam dibalik jeruji besi? Apa kau dengan sengaja tanpa alasan apa pun menghindari kami selama 2 tahun ini?"

"Tidak. " Kalau aku tau aku akan membawa hal buruk padanya padahal ia telah berbuat sedemikian baik padaku, aku akan langsung menghindarinya saat pertemuan pertama kami.

"Masuk akal sekarang? Mengapa kubilang semua yang terjadi tidak salah? Dan dari kami berlima aku lah yang paling mengenalmu. Kangin-hyung, Yesung-hyung, Donghae dan Kibum boleh beranggapan bahwa sepantasnya aku sangat membencimu. Tapi aku tahu siapa kau. Cho Kyuhyun tidak mungkin membiarkan impianku dirampas begitu saja dan tak mungkin menghilang begitu saja tanpa alasan kuat dibaliknya." Kata-katanya begitu mengena di hatikku. "Kita hanyalah bocah SMP 2 tahun lalu, jika harus melawan appa mu yang seorang politikus terpandang demi mempertahankan impianku, apa kita bisa menang? Tuhan sudah menuliskan skenario hidupku, aku atau kau tak mungkin bisa mengubahnya." Ia mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Kepalaku berpikir,mencerna semua yang Siwon-hyung jelaskan. Seperti yang ia katakan, keadaan yang harus kami hadapi saat itu seperti _checkmate _dalam permainan catur, tak ada lagi yang dapat kami lakukan selain menyerahkan diri pada nasib yang bergulir. Aku heran bagaimana ia justru lebih memahami bagaimana situasiku dibandingkan dengan diriku sendiri.

"Aku bukanlah seorang hyung yang tak mengenal dongsaengnya sendiri,Kyu. Aku mengenalmu dengan sangat baik." Tunggu. Dongsaeng? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Ia masih menganggapku sebagai dongsaengnya? Oh! Rasanya kebahagiaan mulai tumbuh dan merambat memenuhi hatiku.

"Jinjja,hyung? Masih bisa kah aku jadi dongsaengmu lagi?" tanyaku meminta kepastian darinya.

" Bukankah kau memang selalu Dongsaengku,Kyu?" Aku mendapat sebuah keajaiban saat harapan ku menjadi kenyataan, walau ganjalan dihatiku tak sepenuhnya 100% hilang, namun aku merasakan kelegaan yang menenangkan saat ini. Ia memelukku sebentar. Pelukan hangat khas keluaga, rasanya aku benar-benar mendapatkan 'hyung' ku kembali. Senang rasanya bisa berkumpul dengan 'keluarga'ku lagi. Kami tertawa bersama, membagi cerita yang vakum selama 2 tahun ini.

-000-

-000-

'TING-TONG!' Suara bell menggema di tempat kami duduk.

"Itu pasti mereka." Ucap Siwon-hyung yang kemudian bangkit dan beranjak keluar ruangan untuk membuka pintu. Suara ramai yang terdengar makin jelas kemudian memunculkan 5 orang namja termasuk Siwon-hyung. Donghae-hyung membawa-bawa sekantong belanjaan dan melemparkannya kepangkuanku. "Ramyon kesukaanmu,Kyu." Ucapnya dengan cengiran khas miliknya.

"Kita rayakan kumpulnya kembali black riders."ujar Kangin –hyung. "Tadinya aku mau beli soju, tapi Kibummie melarang." Lanjutnya lagi – kita semua tau oppa satu ini alcoholic –

"Gomawo, hyungdeul." Balasku gembira.

"Bantu aku menggeser sofa-sofa ini,Kyu." Perintah kangin-hyung. Kami menyingkirkan sofa itu ke pinggir, merapat dengan tembok, dan duduk di atas karpet di tengah-tengah ruangan yang tidak luas ini.

"Ne. jangan lupa semua ini aku yang bayar." Sebuat statement tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut Yesung-hyung dengan lugu, yang kemudian berbuah protes dari hyungdeul yang lainnya.

"Iya kau yang bayar,hyung. Tapi uang nya kan uang kami juga." Protes Donghae-hyung tidak terima.

"Yang penting kan aku yang membayarkannya pada kasir, jadi judulnya aku yang bayar dong." Yesung-hyung menyanggah protesan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Haisssh..! tap―"

"Stop! Hyungdeul, please sudahi saja pertengkaran gak penting ini." Kibum-hyung yang akhirnya menghentikan mereka sebelum terjadi perdebatan sengit.

"Hmm, begini. Aku punya sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian."ucap Siwon-hyung, mengubah suasana yang hampir ricuh kembali serius.

_0o0_

#AUTHOR POV#

"Ne,Siwonnie? Kok kesannya serius sekali sih?" Tanya Kibum yang memilih duduk menyendiri pada sofa panjang yang bersandar di tembok.

"Ini memang serius,Kibummie." Ujar Siwon melirik gemas pada namja itu sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. " Aku akan pergi ke Amerika."

Suasana menjadi hening sejenak, namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara tertawa yang cukup keras keluar dari mulut Kangin," HAHAHAA! Jangan bercanda begitu,Siwonnie. Kau mau jadi artis holywood ke amerika?" ledeknya sambil tersenyum-senyum geli.

" Aku serius,Hyung! Ingat orang asing tadi? Dia orang dari kedutaan yang mengurus dokumenku untuk tinggal di luar negeri."

"Jinjja,Hyung? Kau benar-benar mau ke Amerika?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang terdengar sedikit sedih pada nada suaranya.

"Ne,Kyuhyun. Aku mendapat beasiswa dari Embry-Riddle Aeronautical University di Prescott, amerika." Kelima namja yang ada di ruangan itu tau betul Siwon benar-benar tidak sedang bercanda sekarang.

"Tempat apa itu?" Tanya Yesung bingung.

"Bukankah itu salah satu sekolah penerbangan bergengsi yang diakui FAA?" Kibum membuka mulutnya, namun suaranya terdengar tajam, tidak suka.

"Ya, kau benar. ERAU adalah salah satu sekolah penerbangan terbaik di Amerika." Jelas Siwon.

"Salah satu yang terbaik di dunia, yang kutahu." Lagi-lagi Kibum hanya bersuara dengan nada dingin dan datar.

"MHWOO?" teriak Donghae dan Kangin bersamaan. "Terbaik di dunia? Bagaimana caranya,Siwonnie?" Tanya Kangin.

"Aku mengirimkan paperku ke website mereka, dan mereka terkesan dengan pengetahuanku tentang pesawat, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk memberiku beasiswa selama 2 tahun penuh."

"Waah, Hebat sekali." Ujar Donghae terkagum-kagum.

"Jadi Hyung akan belajar jadi pilot disana?" Tanya sang magnae.

"Yah, kira-kira begitulah,Kyu!" jawab Siwon, tersenyum lebar. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya menjadi kegirangan. Tak menyangka Hyung-nya bisa mendapat kesempatan sekali lagi untuk mewujudkan impiannya.

"Kapan kau berangkat,Siwon?" Yesung yang mengajukan pertanyaan kali ini.

"Hari minggu depan." Jawabnya mantap.

"MHWOO? Cepat sekali." Seru Kyuhyun kecewa.

"Kita harus adakan farewell party." Usul Kangin yang langsung disetujui oleh anggota lainnya. Segera saja 4 orang namja tenggelam dalam dunia 'persiapan pesta' mendiskusikan segala yang dibutuhkan. Tanpa menyadari kibum yang termenung diam diatas sofa yang didudukinya, bersedekap memandangi lantai dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Yah, everybody can fly, seperti yang kau yakini." Ujarnya pelan, yang lain bahkan tak sadar jika kibum mengatakan sesuatu. Namun tidak dengan Siwon, ia mengetahui apa yang dikatakan Kibum, ia membaca gerak bibirnya. Siwon memperhatikan kibum yang tidak menyambut hangat berita kepergiannya ke amerika. Sejujurnya ia juga sedih mengingat tak banyak lagi waktu yang bisa dihabiskannya dengan Kibum-nya. Sedih karena harus meninggalkan sang kekasih selama 2 tahun kedepan. '.' Siwon hanya mengutarakan permintaan maafnya dalam hati. Ia hanya berharap Kibum dapat mengerti keadaannya.

_0o0_

#SUNGMIN POV#

Aku sungguh kesal dengna namja satu ini, sudah puluhan kali kucoba meneleponnya sejaak siang tadi, tapi lagi-lagi panggilanku hanya dijawab voice mail. Pesan yang kukirimkan juga tak satu pun dibalasnya. "Sebenarnya kau kemana sih,Kyu! Huumphh!" aku mendengus kesal. Sekarang aku sedang tidur-tiduran diranjang pinkku, dikamarku yang berwarna senada, uring-uringan memikirkan namja-chinguku yang menghilang entah kemana tak ada kabar.

"Huufff.." beberapa hali kuhela nafas panjang. Kulirik jam diding yang menunjukan pukul 20.00. aku bangkut dari ranjang, kuputuskan untuk mengakhiri rasa penasaranku dengan cara yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Kupakai jaketku, kemudian menyambar handphone ku yang tergeletak sembarangan di atas ranjang, memasukannya ke kantung jaketku dan melangkah keluar apartemenku. "Kyuhyun-shii, lihat saja kalau kau pulang." Gumamku sebal dan melangkah menuju apartemenya yang memang tidak berjarak jauh dari kompleks apartemen yang kutempati.

_0o0_

30 menit sudah aku menunggunya di depan pintu apartemennya, duduk bersedekap bersandar pada tembok balkon. Aku sudah bertekad untuk bertemu dengannya hari ini juga. Dengan pantang menyerah aku masih terus memencet-mencet keypad hanphoneku mencoba menghubunginya, tapi keadaannya masih tetap sama. Tak ada jawaban. Tak ada balasan.

Tiba-tiba samar-samar kudengar suara langkah kali yang menaiki tangga partemen berlantai dua ini. 'Yaa! Lihat saja, kalau kau yang muncul, akan kulempar kau pakai sepatu,Cho Kyuhyun!' seruku dalam hati, sambil memandang fokus kearah tangga, menunggu siapa yang muncul. Hatiku benar-benar sudah gondok sekarang.

Suara itu perlahan makin jelas mendekat. Dan benar saja! Kulihat ujung sepatu yang kukenal jelas. Mataku menyipit, aku mengangkat langanku yang sudah dilengkapi sepatu keds putihku dalam genggaman, mengambil ancang-ancang bersiap melemparnya.

Saat kutelusuri pandanganku ke wajahnya, "OMOO! KYU!" teriakku, menjatuhkan sepatu yang kupegang dan berlari kearahnya, melupakan tujuan awalku. Namja-chingu ku muncul dengan keadaan yang jauh dari kata rapi, aku memengang wajahnya, kulihat luka disudut bibirnya, robek.

"Hyung? Kenapa hyung malam-malam ada disini?" tanyanya heran.

'Haiisshhh! Anak ini benar-benar tak tahu perasaan orang.' Umpatku dalam hati. Kulayangkan lirikan sebal ke arah matanya. Rasa kesal dan cemas mendominasi hatiku, membuat air mataku tak terbendung dan akhirnya menetes menuruni pipiku.

"Loh? Hyung! Kenapa menangis?" ekspresi panik yang pabbo dari kekasihku itu malah membuatku meledak.

"YAAA! CHO KYUHYUN! Hiks~ Kenapa sih handphonemu kau matikan? Tak ada kabar! Tak tahu kau pergi kemana! Hiks~ Kau pikir aku tidak khawatir? HAAHH? Sekarang malah pulang dengan luka begini! Hiks..hiks.."tangisku malah bertambah keras.

Apa jawaban Kyuhyun? Ia malah tersenyum manis dan merapatkan tubuhnya padaku. Melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangku, mendekapku erat. "Mianhe,Chagi." Ucapnya pelan, kemudian mencium pucuk kepalaku, lama. Sedangkan aku? Aku masih sesungukan di dada bidang Kyu, membasahi kemeja seragamnya dengan air mataku.

"Ssshhh, Minnie-ah. Jangan menangis lagi ya, lain kali aku tak akan begini lagi." Bujuk Kyu lembut setelah melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku.

"Janji?" tanyaku sambil menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pipiku.

"Ne,Chagi. Aku janji." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Ayo masuk, disini dingin." Lanjutnya, kemudian mengeluarkan key-card dari saku celananya dan menggenggam tanganku, mengajakku masuk ke apartemennya.

_0o0_

#KYUHYUN POV#

Aku duduk diam di ruang tengah apartemenku sendiri. Sedangkan namja aegyo yang baru saja kembali dari dapurku itu, berjalan menghampiriku dengan membawa sebuah mangkuk besar berisi kompres. Ia mengambil kotak P3K yang ada dalam lemari di seberangku sebelum akhirnya menempatkan dirinya di sampingku, memandangku dengan khawatir. 'Hmm, ternyata Sungmin-ah begini mencintaiku.' Aku bergumam gembira dalam hati.

Aku hanya memandanginya yang sedang memeras handuk kecil dalam mangkuk berisi air es. Membungkus beberapa es dengan handuk dingin itu, menyiapkan kompres. Bibirnya mengerucut tanpa ia sadari, ditambah pipi chubbynya menghasilkan kombinasi pemandangan super aegyo di depan mataku. Membuatku tersenyum kecil.

"Aaww,hyung! Sakit. " senyumku hilang berganti dengan ringisan saat ia menyentuhkan kompres di sudut bibirku yang sobek.

"Mianhe,Kyu." Sekarang ia tampak begitu cemas.

"Gwenchanayo. Biar aku kompres sendiri, Minnie-ah." Ucapku padanya.

"Ne." Ia memberikan kompres itu padaku. Memandangku. Penasaran, itu yang terpancar dari matanya. Aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikirannya, ia pasti ingin tahu ada apa hari ini. Apa yang terjadi padaku. Kenapa aku pulang dengan berantakan seperti tadi.

"Aku bertemu dengan Hyungdeulku hari ini. Juga dengan Siwon-hyung." Kuperhatikan ia terkejut mendengarnya. Aku mulai bercerita tanpa menunggu pertanyaan darinya. "Kau tau,Chagi? Rasanya ini hari terpanjang dalam hidupku. Menemui Hyungdeulku, aku butuh membulatkan tekad untuk melakukannya. Kau menjadi alasan paling kuat kenapa aku melakukannya."

"Wae,Kyu?" ia bertanya tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa? Aku tak mau kau ikut terseret dalam masalahku, jadi kuputuskan untuk menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin. Lagi pula kau sepertinya memberiku kekuatan untuk menghadapi semua masalahku." Ia tersipu saat aku mengutarakan hal ini. " Gomawo,hyung. Senang rasanya ini semua bisa berakhir bahagia. Akhirnya beban itu hilang juga dari pundakku, walau Kibum-hung sempat menghadiahiku pukulan." Ucapku sambil menujuk luka ku. "Dan kabar baiknya adalah Siwon-hyung mendapat beasiswa di ERAU, Amerika. Hyung tahu? ERAU itu salah satu akademi penerbangan terbaik di dunia."lanjutku semangat.

"Waahh, jinjja? Bagus lah,Kyu. Ternyata kemampuan Siwon-shii sangat hebat yah. Aku jadi ingin tahu seperti apa dia dan hyungdeul mu yang lain." Sungmin-hyung tersenyum, memuji tulus. Tapi pujiannya kepada Siwon-hyung membuatku sedikit terganggu, cemburu.

"Ne. Kami akan mengadakan farewell party minggu depan, nanti akan ku kenalkan kau pada mereka. Siwon-hyung itu sudah punya pacar loh, jangan meliriknya ya." Ucapku blak-blakkan.

"Mwoo? Apa maksudmu? Kau cemburu Kyu? Tenang saja, aku tak pernah mengalihkan pandangan darimu kok." Sungmin hyung menggodaku.

"Jeongmal? Tentu saja cemburu kalau namja-chingu ku memuji orang lain, walau itu hyung-ku sendiri. Minnie-ah kan hanya milikku!" aku tersenyum manis padanya, membuat wajahnya merona merah jambu, malu.

"Sudah, sini kuobati dulu lukamu." Ujarnya berusaha mengalihkan arah pembicaraan kami. Aku menahan tangannya yang sudah memegang salep, bersiap memngoleskannya disudut bibirku.

"Hyung tahu? Di Jepang mereka punya kebiasaan mencium luka untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya." Aku balik menggodanya.

"Kita kan orang korea,Kyu." Ia mengelak, menghindari tatapan mataku dengan wajah merah merona.

"Yah, siapa tahu cara itu ampuh. Belum dicoba kan,hyung." Aku tak bermaksud untuk benar-benar mencoba cara itu. Aku hanya suka menggodanya, mimik wajahnya yang tersipu malu saat kugoda sangat lucu, membuatku tersenyum-senyum kecil.

Namun tanpa kuduga kekasihku ini mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku dengan cepat, menciumku sekilas di sudut bibir yang terluka. Hanya sekilas, lembut, dan membuatku terkejut.

"Bagaimana? Hilang sakitnya?" Tanya nya dengan wajah blushing.

"Belum. Cobalah lebih lama,hyung." Kini aku yang mengambil inisiatif mendekatkan wajahku padanya, menghilangkan jarak yang tadinya ada diantara kami, aku menempelkan bibirku pada bibir pinknya yang lembut dan kenyal. Kelamaan bibirku mulai bergerak-gerak kecil diatas bibirnya membuat sensasi aneh diperutku. Baru saja ingin kuberikan ciuman penuh pada bibir yang menggoda itu, namun, "Aww!" rasa nyeri menyengat di sudut bibirku menghalangiku untuk mengeksplor lebih jauh. Memaksaku mengakhiri ciumanku.

"Pabbo,Kyu!" seru Sungmin-ah sebal padaku, setelah ia bisa menguasai degup jantungnya yang meningkat akibat ulahku.

"Wae,hyung~?" Protesku.

"Yang luka kan kau, Kenapa yang dicium lama-lama itu aku? Teorimu yadong,Kyu!" sebalnya sambil beranjak ke dapur membawa mangkuk dan handuk bekas kompres. Aku hanya tersenyum evil dan mengekornya ke dapur, berniat membujuknya agar tidak kesal.

**TBC!**

* * *

><p>Ps : FAA ― Federal Aviataion Administration<p>

ERAU ― Embry Riddley Aeronautical University

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

HHHUUAAAA! Akhirnya Chapter 5 selesai juga, Mian yah kalo updatenya lammaaa.. (Kayak ada yang nungguin aja.. #PLaak!) Kayaknya author bakal update seminggu sekali deh, itu juga udah pake nulis cerita lanjutan tiap ada waktu senggang di kantor plus nyolong2 nulis FF waktu dosen nerangin di kelas.. #Mahasiswi MaDeSu dan Karyawan sangat tidak teladan..

Bocoran, di Chapter depan author mau bikin appa-nya Kyu dibantai readers.. MHUAHAHHAHAH… *maafkan aku Om calon mertua.. #PlaaK!

Sesuai janji, author bales Reviewnya di Chapter ini yaaahhh.. ^^ (btw, jangan lupa review Chapter ini yah,Plis..Plis.. Pliss..)

-Balesan review Chap.3-

**Sapphire Pearls**** : **Iya nih,Chingu. Author gak tahan sih, ngeliat mereka gak jadian,Lho(?) Mianhee.. updatenya lama banget yah.. tapi ini udah update lagi kQ.. =D Thanks for review,chingu. ^^

**Sparkyuminnie**** : **Hadduuh, maksih yah uda bilang ini FF bagus.. *hug. Ini udah di _lanjutkan_, walopun _Lebih cepat lebih baik_*berasa Kampanya Par-Pol #Plaak! Ngaco! Silahkan dibaca Chap,5 nya semoga suka.. ^^

**StellaSJ**** : **Yeeeyyy-yeeeeyyy-yiihhaaaaa… (ikutan joget jogetnya mulai ekstrim..) Berkat Stella yang rajin ngedoain, akhirnya Kyu bisa survive,Yeeeaaahh! Gomawo uda nyempetin review..^^ *masih joget-joget, berniat mau khayang.

**Kyuhyunniewife**** :** Woooww,iya dong. Kyu kan serigala berbulu ayam (kemoceng),h0h0h0.. #dihajar Kyu. Gomawo uda review, chigu.. ^^ Btw katanya SS4 gak diadain, denger-denger diganti SME world tour? Aku juga gak beli tiket, tapi abis itu nyesel abis,hiks.. apa lagi pas denger si Mimi ama Mochi mau deteng juga.. HUUAAAAAA… *bercucuran air mata T_T

**Maki Kisaragi**** :** Huahahahaa…*ngakak guling-guling ngeliat maki disambit semur jengki. #PLETAAKK! Dijitak Si Black (tumben2an si Black ngebelain Maki). Uhuuyyy, thanks for review Maki. Sebagai ucapan makasih karna uda suka, nih author bagi parfum buat ngilangin bau jengkol. H0h0h0..XD Btw, yg FF Maki yang No other jangan lama-lama updatenya yah.. C.U *baaatsss! Ngilang.

**ika-chiharu**** : **Anyeong juga..^^ Gomawo uda review.. Maap ya author updatenya pake kecepatan 5cm/jam.. sebenernya sih mau upgrade pake kecepatan cahaya, biar bisa update kilat, tapi Tuhan belum mengijinkan (?) #makin gaje. Iya ni Ika, Kyu mau disiksa dulu sebelom hepi-hepi di last Chapter nanti, h0h0h0..

**af13knight** : Yooshhh! Ini Kyu uda berjuang sekuat tenaga.. Yupzz, pastinya Happy ending tapi author mau buat perjuangannya penuh peluh, darah dan air mata (Lebay).. Mhuahahaha.. *Phsyco author kumat. #dibakar sparkyu karna bikin idola mreka menderita.. Gomawo for reading and review, af..^^

-Balesan Review Chapter 4-

**3s'Lee'Hyuki**** : **Author tau, kamu fans setia Author.. keliatan kok, nama kita mirip-mirip.. Mhuahahahah.. Setelah melalui 33 rintangan dan 99 cobaan bareng sungokong, akhirnya author bisa update juga ..*Trima kasih, ya Tuhan.. (Lebay abeesss). Tetaplah jadi Fans setia Author, kapan-kapan kita poto bareng. #PLAAAKK! Yihhhaaaa… Kabur ke dunia lain sambil joget-joget bonamanna.

**YuyaLoveSungmin**** : **Dear yuya, tarraaaa.. (back song gaje) ini author udah update loh.. thanks for review yah.. ppssstt, jangan bilang-bilang yah, itu sebenernya Kyu gak punya pulsa buat kasih tau minnie.. MHUAHAHAAHaa… #digiring ke RSJ, disangka pasien lepas.

**Dina LuvKyumin :** Dina oh dina.. Ini loh author dating bawa chapter 5.. hohohoh.. happy reading^^ gomawo for review.. *Hug.

**KYUyunJAE04**** : **oowwhh, itu author anggep satu kalimat deh, biar matching ama kalimat sebelumnya.. #PlaaK! , Gomawo udah review chingu..^^ #Kabur sambil dance sorry-sorry.

**Cho yeong gi**** : **Ooowh, OMG, Cho-shii.. perlu author beliin neo-napacin? #ngeri-ngeri takut anak orang jadi sesek napas..*author mulai ngaco, maap yah. Makasih sekalii, uda mau baca en review FF ini.. *hug en Kiss.. cup-cup..

**ika-chiharu**** :** huehehehe.. penderitaan kyu blom selesai loh Ika, jangan nabok author karna bikin Kyu tersiksa terus yah.. h0h0h0.. Eiittss, gak bole dendam ama orang tua, ntar kualat loh.. (Religiusnya Siwon nular) Once again, thanks for review,Chingu.. =D

**Maki Kisaragi**** : '**stelah pnantian pnjang yg mnguras bgitu bnyk ksabaran yg hampir mmbuat putus asa' OOwwhh, Maki.. membaca ini author berasa lagi nungguin pembukaan orang mau melahirkan.. Huahahahaaha.. *kidding #PLAAAKK! Satu penjelasan dari author tentang kelakuan oppa2 kita yang jandi nyeleneh, 'author lupa kasih OCC di warning', H0h0h0h0.. #gubraakk! Nasib? Hoo00h, nasib mereka semua ada di tangan author,Mhuahahahah.. (Ketawa setan) en nasib Maki? Mari kita Tanya si bLack ama si White.. biar mereka aja deh yang nentuin..hihihihi..^^

**Richan : **Jeng-jeng-jeeeenggg..! Ini Chap.5 nya richan-shii.. Wuiidih, ngebet amat nih bawaannya, h0h0h0,, jadi seneng author..*ngelirik-lirik maksud. Thank you for Review,chingu..^^


	6. Chapter 6 CHOICE

**THE LOVE BETWEEN US**

Pairing : KyuMin, slight of SiBum and the other member (For me SuJu is always 13)

Genre : Romance, Sad, Friendship? (Gak tau lagi ah..=,=)

Rating : Untuk saat ini, T

Warning : YAOI, BL, gaje, gak sesuai EYD, TYPOS,OCC,banyak lah pokoknya. DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ!

Disclaimer : All Characters are belonging to themselves, SuJu is belonging to SM-E and this FF is mine

Summary : Appa Kyuhyun yang tak berperasaan itu, mensponsori Siwon untuk belajar di Amerika?

Apa maksud dibalik semua ini? Apakah ini ketulusan dari hatinya? –Check this Out- Kyumin

**CHAPTER 6**

**CHOICE**

* * *

><p><strong>#KYUHYUN POV#<strong>

"Anyeonghaseo, Park Jungsoo-soesangnim." Aku membungkukmemberi hormat pada pria muda yang sedang sibuk dibelakang meja kerjanya.

"Anyeonghaseyo,Kyuhyun-shii. Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Begini Jungsoo-soesangnim, apakah aku boleh meminjam gedung olahraga sabtu sora nanti?" pintaku pada guru matematika yang sekaligus wali kelasku ini, beliau juga menjabat sebagai wakil kepala sekolah.

"Wae,Kyuhyun-shii? Untuk apa?" ia mengerrnyitkan dahinya. Well, permintaanku memang cukup sulit untuk dikabulkan, karena kunci gedung sekolah tak boleh diberikan kepada sembarang siswa, walau ketua OSIS sekali pun.

"Sehubungan dengan Festifal olahraga yang akan diadaakn 3 bulan lagi, Kami ingin mensurvey tempat yang nanti akan digunakan,Soesangnim." Aku memberikan alas an.

"Heh? Tumben, biasanya OSIS baru memulai persiapan 2 bulan sebelum event berlangsung." Ucapnya heran.

"Ne,Soesangnim, Kali ini kami ingin mempersiapkannya lebih awal agar hasilnya bisa lebih memuaskan." Jawabku mantap.

Ia tersenyum padaku, "Arraseo,Kyuhyun-shii. Aku senang kalian dapat melaksanakan tugas dengan baik."

"Jadi bisa aku meminjamnya Soesangnim? Kami sudah sepakat untuk melakukannya Sabtu sore, jadi tidak mengganggu kegiatan belajar-mengajar." Lanjutku.

"Tentu saja. Jangan lupa ambil kuncinya sabtu nanti sepulang sekolah, Kyuhyun-shii."

"Ne. Kamsahamnida Soesangnim. Anyeonghaseyo." Aku membungkukan badanku berterimakasih padanya.

"Sama-sama. Anyeonghaseyo." Ucapnya. Sekali lagi aku membungkukkan badan sebelum keluar dari ruang guru. Kemudian berjalan menuju Ruang OSIS, memulai rencanaku.

-0o0-

**#AUTHOR POV#**

"Sungmin-ah, apa materi rapat kita hari ini?" Tanya Ryeowook pada sang aegyo namja yang sedang mengutak-ngatik handphone pinknya menunggu sang kekasih datang.

"Nanti juga Kyu akan menjelaskannya,Wokkie." Jawabnya santai.

"Tumben sekali si evil Kyu itu bik rapat dadakan begini. Trus yang diajak rapat cuma kita bertiga lagi. Aarghh. Aku mau pulang, ngantuk!" protes namja bernama Lee Hyukjae itu sambil melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjuka pukul 13.00 pm.

"Sabar Hyukkie, sebentar lagi juga Kyu datang. " ucap sungmin pada sahabatnya yang cemberut.

"Cih, bela saja terus namja-chinggu mu itu." Ledek Eunhyuk.

Namun ternyata perkataan Sungmin memang benar, 'Kriit' suara derit pintu yang dibuka, dan masuklah seorang namja tinggi yang sedari tadi sudah ditunggu oleh ketiga orang dalam ruangan tersebut. Ia berjalan dengan senyum sumeringah menuju mereka.

-0o0-

**#KYUHYUN POV#**

Aku masuk ke ruangan OSIS, melihat namja-chinguku dan kedua sahabatnya sudah duduk menunggu disana. Salah satunya yang juga menjabat sebagai bendahara OSIS menyambutku dengan tampang masam.

"Yaa! Cho kyuhyun, lama sekali sih." Bentaknya kesal.

"Mian,hyung. Aku harus menemui Jungsoo-soesangnim dulu." Jawabku dengan nada penuh penyesalan yang tentu saja kubuat-buat.

"Jadi kita mau rapat tentang apa,Kyuhyun?" Tanya Kim Ryeowook, sang ketua komite seni & budaya sambil menutup notebooknya.

"Oke-oke. Terus terang saja, sebenarnya rapat ini Cuma kamuflase saja." Aku menengok kea rah bunny ku yang manis, "Gomawo,minnie –ah." Ia memberiku sebuah senyuman manis.

"Mwoo?" kaget Eunhyuk tampak tidak senang.

"Jadi begini, kakak laki-lakiku akan pergi ke Amerika akhir minggu ini, jadi aku dan beberapa teman ingin mengadakan farewell party. Masalahnya, waktunya begini singkat, jadi aku mohon bantuan kalian,Hyungdeul." Jelasku.

"Bukankah kau Cuma punya kakak perempuan bernama Cho Ahra?" Tanya wookie-hyung.

"Ah,ne. Sebenarnya dia seorang sahabat yang sudah ku anggap sebagai keluarga tepatnya. Bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja aku akan bantu,Kyu." Ucap Minnie-ah, sebenarnya aku sudah menceritakan halini padanya sebelumnya.

"Aku sih boleh-boleh saja, toh sedang tak ada kerjaan." Wookie-hyung menjawabnya santai.

"Gomawo, hyung. Bagaimana denganmu,Hyung?" tanyaku pada Lee Hyukjae-shii.

"Yaah, kalau kedua sahabatku ini ikut, mau tak mau aku juga ikut deh. " ujarnya sehidup-semati dengan kedua teman dekatnya ini.

"Gomawo Hyungdeul, jinjja Gomawoyo."

"Jadi apa tugas kami,Kyu?" Tanya minnie-ah bersemangat.

"Begini, hyungdeul. Kita adakan farewell party ini di gedung olahraga, jadi aku mau konfirmasi dulu, kalau Jungsoo Soesangnim tanya , bilang saja kita akan survey untuk festival olahraga sabtu nanti."

"Wah kau nekat sekali,Kyu." Komentar Hyukkie-hyung, namun ia tetap setuju saja dngan rencana ini.

"Kemudian mengingat waktu kita yang sempit, aku akan membagi tugas kedalam kelompok. Oh ya, kita juga akan dapat balabantuan dari kawan-kawan lamaku, rencananya mereka akan datang siang ini. Nanti hyungdeul akan kukenalkan pada mereka semua. " jelasku. "Lalu Eunhyuk-Hyung akan satu team dengan Donghae-hyung, tugas hyung nanti adalah berbelanja―"

"Tunggu! Aku mau sama Wokkie atau Minnie saja!" potong Eunhyuk-hyung.

"Please,Hyung. Tolong aku, masalahnya kawan-kawanku ini benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan, aku sudah memikirkan cara sedemikian rupa agar kerja kita efektif. Mau ya,hyung?" mohonku.

"Haaahh, arraseo, arraseo.. Terserah kau saja lah." Akhirnya dia mengalah.

"Wookie-hyung, kau akan berpartner dengan Yesung-hyung mengurus dekorasi dan makanan, sabar saja ya, Yesung-hyung ini memang agak-agak lemot, tapi di baik kok. " aku member instruksi pada Wookie-Hyung yang mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Nah, Minnie chagi, aku dan Kangin-hyung yang urus masalah lainnya ya?" aku meminta persetujuan Minnie-ah.

"Ne,Kyu. " Jawabnya cepat.

"Oke, sekarang semuanya sudah beres. Gomawoyo,Hyungdeul!" kali ini aku benar-benar tulus berterima kasih pada ketiga namja didepanku ini.

-0o0-

_- FIVE DAYS LATER-_

_[ THE DAY ]_

Kami bersembilan sudah berada di gedung olahraga, tepatnya di swimming pool yang sudah disulap dengan dekorasi minimalis yang elegan menjadi lokasi Farewell party intuk Siwon-Hyung. Kami semua sedang menunggu Kibum0hyung yang kebagian tugas untuk membawa Siwon-hyung kesini. Aku sednag mendengarkan kumpulan lagu yang dipilihkan Minnie-chagi untukku dalam ipod pinknya di pojok ruangan, sambil memeperhatikan si Ikan dan si Monyet yang sedang mencolek-colek kue buatan Wookie-hyung. 'Aneh, padahal waktu pertama kali bertemu mereka seperti kucing dan anjing, tapi sekarang kompaknya bukan main.' Pikirku dalam hati. Yesung –hyung sedang bermain-main dengan kura-kura yang dibelinya 2 hari lalu ditemani oleh Wookie dan Sungmin-hyung di pinggir kolam. Sedangkan kangin-hyung sedang memandangi beberapa botol soju yang tergeletak manis di atas meja dengan penuh hasrat(?).

"KLEK." Pintu besar ruangan tempat kami berkumpul dibuka, kemudian masuklah Kibum-hyung , namun ia datang sendirian.

"Kemana Siwonnie,Kibum-ah?" Tanya Kangin-hyung.

"Sebentar lagi juga ia datang,hyung." Ucapnya penuh misteri.

Dan benar saja tak berapa lama kemudian Siwon-hyung masuk dengan tergesa-gesa, namun bukannya menyapa kami yang sudah susah payah membuatkan pesta untuknya ini, ia malah berjalan lurus menuju Kibum-hyung, meraih tubuh mungil kekasihnya dengan cepat kemudian menciumnya mesra. Kami yang disuguhi adegan 'panas' seperti itu hanya mampu terbengong-bengong sebelum akhirnya tersadar dan berusaha menghentikan kegiatan mereka dengan gelagapan.

"YAA! Hyung! Kalau mau mesra-mesraan jangan disini dong." ucapDonghae-hyung yang terkesan iri.

"Hehehe.. Mianhe, Hyungdeul, Dongsaengdeul." Sang pelaku malah cengengesan tak berdosa, sedangkan korbannya hanya bisa tertunduk malu dengan wajah merah padam, bayangkan saja dicium mesra didepan banyak orang begini. Minnie-hyung pasti sudah menjitakku keras kalau kau berani melakukannya.

"Ayo,hyung! Kita mulai saja acaranya." Usulku, Kemudian kami mulai dengan menonton film pendek yang telah Aku,minnie-Hyung dan Kangin-hyung siapkan pada sebuah layar dengan menggunakan proyektor yang kupinjam dari Aula depan. Film yang berisi tentang seluruh kenangan kami yang sumbernya didapat tentu saja dari kelima namja yang berada di ruangan ini, aku juga memasukan 'behind the scenes' kami dalam membuat farewell party ini dalam film tersebut.

Kemudian acaranya dilanjutkan dengan obrolan-obrolan mengenang kebersamman kami baik kenangan manis maupun kenangan pahit yang kami lalui bersama. Namun acara yang damai itu akhirnya berakhir 'hampir ricuh' akibat ulah si ikan dan si Monyet yang memulai perang makanan, melemparnya kesana-kemari hingga membuat seluruh ruangan ikut berantakan. Akibatnya kami harus kerja ekstra membereskan itu semua.

-0o0-

_[ SEMINGGU KEMUDIAN]_

"KRRIIINGGGG!" dering telepon apartemenku yang biasanya hening.

"Yeoboseyo?" aku mengangkatnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" aku mengenali suara diseberang sana.

"Siwon-hyung?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Ne, ada yang ingin kubicarakan,Kyu,"

"Ada apa,Hyung?"

"Begini, aku baru saja tahu kalau setiap pelajar yang belajar di luar negeri harus memiliki tabungann jaminan, dan tabungan jaminanku ternyata atas nama Appa-mu. Aku baru saja menanyaknnya ke bagian administrasi." DEG! Jantungku berdegup lebih cepat saat mendengar penjelasan Siwon-hyung. Appa? Apa lagi hubungannya dengan semua ini?

"Berapa jumlah nominalnya,Hyung?"

"Sepuluh juta won,Kyuhyun. Mianhe."

"Mian? Wae? Gwenchanayo,Hyung. Biar nanti kubicarakan dengan Appa."

"Tapi―" belum selesai ia bicara, aku sudah memotong perkataannya.

"Gwenchana. Hyung belajar saja disana,jadilah pilot yang hebat seperti yang hyung impikan. Ah,Hyung! Minnie-ah sudah datang, aku tutup dulu ya?" Bohong. Padahal tak ada siapa pun yang datang ke apartemenku sekarang ini.

"Arraseo. Gomawo Kyu."

"Klik." Begitu telepon ditutup langsung saja bepuluh-puluh prasangka menghampiri otakku. Appa menjamin Siwon-hyung untuk belajar di luar negeri? Apa tujuannya? Ini tidak mungkin misi sosial yang tulus, aku tau betul ia bukan seorang dermawan, dan aku tau betul betapa tidaksukanya ia pada Siwon-hyung. Mengetahui hal ini benar-benar membuatku tidak bisa memejamkan mata malam itu.

-0o0-

_#SUNGMIN POV#_

"Kyu,gwenchanayo?" aku bertanya padanya, hari ini ia tampak tidak focus. Belum lagi lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya yang Nampak jelas, ia pasti tidak tidur semalaman. Seringkali kupergoki ia sedang melamun hari ini, sepertinya ada yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Eh? Ah, ne. Gwenchana Minnie-ah. Hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."jawabnya.

"Kau mau berbagi denganku?" Ia menatap langit-langit sejenak saat aku menanyakan hal ini, menghela nafas panjang baru kemudian memandangku da tersenyum.

"Sepertinya aku memang tak bisa mengelabuimu ya,Chagi? Baiklah, lagi pula aku sudah janji untuk cerita semuanya padamu sebelumnya." Intronya sebelum mulai bercerita. "Minnie-ah, Appa memberikan tabungan jaminan agar Siwon-hyung bisa belajar di Luar negeri." Lanjutnya.

"Mwo? Bukankah itu hal yang bagus,Kyu? Mungkin Appa mu sudah berybah pikiran." Aku yang tak bisa melihat cela dari perbuatan itu, tentu saja berpikir positif.

"Bukan,Hyung. Ia pasti punya rencana dibalik semua ini. Aku tau betul siapa dan bagaimana Appa-ku." Dari ekspresinya kyu tampak sangat cemas dengan hal ini. Ia pasti takut kalau Appanya akan berbuat sesuatu yang bisa menyakiti Siwon lagi.

"Aku akan pulang menemui Appa,chagi." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ne, Arraseo. " Aku hanya bisa menjawab dengan lirih, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, karena ini memang masalah antara Ayah dan anak itu & aku hanyalah orang luar. Tapi bukan berarti aku setuju begitu saja kalau kekasihku ini mau menemui Appanya yang terkenal tak berperasaan itu, sesungguhnya aku cemas, sangat cemas.

"Gomawo,Chagi. Nanti kau pulang bareng Wookie atau eunhyuk-hyung saja ya." Ucapnya sambil mengecup keningku. Kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan kelasku, karena Bell tanda berakhirnya istirahat memang sudah berbunyi, meninggalkan aku dengan perasaan khawatir dan gelisah.

-0o0-

**#KYUHYUN POV#**

Aku berada di depan gerbang sebuah rumah mewah yang temtu saja sangat familiar bagiku, tempat aku menghabiskan 15 tahun kehidupanku yang bisa dibilang hampa dan dalam baying-bayang monochrome kalau saja tidak ada Ahra-noona yang menopangku saat itu.

'Tuan Muda,Cho." Sapa pelayan berusia paruh baya saat aku memasuki rumahku. Lee Ji-Ho ahjussi, seseorang yang sangat loyal terhadap Appaku. Orang yang mementingkan profesionalitas atas perkerjaannya dibandingkan apa pun.

"Dimana Appa?" tanyaku padanya dingin.

"Beliau ada di ruang kerjanya,Tuan Muda." Jawabnya datar. Tanpa basa-basilagi aku langsung menuju ruang kerja Appaku. Anehnya aura tempat itu selalu membuatku tak nyaman.

"Apa kau tidak punya sopan-santun,Cho Kyuhyun?" Tegur seorang pria setengah baya dari balik meja kerjanya saat aku masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Sudah hampir satu tahun aku tak bertemu dengannya tapi keangkuhan diwajahnya tak sedikitpun berkurang.

"Jawab aku! Siapa yang memebesarkanmu sampai jadi anak kurang ajar begitu." Nada dingin dalam suaranya tak berubah, begitukah caranya orang yang berpendidikan tinggi, seorang anggota parlemen dan polotikus terkenal berbicara dengan darah dagingnya sendiri?

"Entahlah, yang pasti bukan kau,Appa. "tantangku.

"Rupanya lidahmu sudah makin tajam setahun belakangan."

"To the point saja, Appa. Aku ingin tau apa alasan Appa memnerikan tabungan jamin pada Siwon-hyung? Bukankah Siwon-hyung adalah orang yang Appa benci? Orang yang Appa ingin singkirkan?" cecarku menuntut penjelasan.

"Aahh, Siwon-shii. Kabar ini rupanya sudah sampai ditelingamu ya. " sekarang pria itu malah tersenyum licik, evil smirk. Aku benci mengakui bahwa senyuman itu terkadang juga terukir di wajahku, tak bisa memungkiripertautan DNA diantara kami.

"Ya, Siwon-hyung. Apa tujuan Appa dibalik semua ini?"

"Ya, kau benar aku memang tidak suka dengannya. Namun sekarang ada yang lebih tidak kusukai dari pada sekedar Choi Siwon." DEG! Firasatku memburuk, instingku mengarah pada satu-satunya namja yang kucintai dengan sepenuh hati. 'jangan, jangan dia.' Batinku.

"Lee Sungmin." Aku merasa tenagaku langsung hilang begitu mendengar nama kekasihku keluar dari mulutnya. Sesat rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak. Aku tak membalas apa-apa, menjaga ekspresi wajahku agar tetap dingin dan tenang disaat hatiku ketar-ketir begini saja sudah cukup sulit.

"Aku lebih suka anakku menjadi berandalan Gank motor dari pad amenjadi penyuka sesame jenis."ucapnya tajam, melukai hatiku.

"Bukalah matanu Appa, Hubungan kami bukan lagi sesuatu yang aneh dimata masyarakat umum. Ribuan pasangan lain sudah melakukannya lebih dulu daripada kami." Bantahku.

"Ribuan pasangan lain? Jangan kau samakan dirimu dengan mereka yang tak jelas asal-usulnya. Tak ada satupun penyuka sesama jenis dalam silsilah keluarga Cho! Apa yang terjadi kalau wartawan sampai mengetahui semua ini? Aku mau mempertaruhkan Karir yang sudah Kakekmu dan aku bangun selama bergenerasi demi seorang namja bernama Lee Sungmin itu?" Appa mulai meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu! Satu hal yang perlu Appa ingat, aku bukanlah boneka image dari keluarga Cho! Persetan dengan media dan wartawan!" jawabku sengit.

"JAGA BICARAMU, CHO KYUHYUN!" teriaknya.

Aku tau aku sudah jadi anak yang lancang, tapi senua ini membuatku tidak tahan. "Aku bukan alat untuk berpolitik Appa! Tak bisakah kau membiarkan aku memiliki kehidupanku sendiri?"

"Hidup? Kau pikir siapa yang memeberikanmu kehidupan itu, kalau bukan aku? HAH? Kau tidak tau apa-apa mengenai kehidupan ini,Kyuhyun. Kau tidak tau betapa liciknya dunia ini!"

"Aku tau, Appa. Aku tau dengan mencontoh kehidupanmu, dunia mu yang licik."

"DASAR ANAK TIDAK TAU DIRI! " Sedih rasanya mendengar diriku dicaci oleh orang yang harusnya kusebut Appa hanya karena aku mencintai dan dicintai. Apakah Salah jika aku mencintainya? Tak bisa kah tinggalkan kami dalam dunia kami yang damai?

"Kumohon Appa, aku tak melawanmu saat kau melarangku untuk bergaul dengan para Hyung. Tapi kumohon untuk kali ini, Aku tak bisa melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya,Appa." Aku memohon meninggalkan hargadiriku, kali ini demi Minnie-hyung.

"Omong kosong! Lalu bagaimana selama ini kau hidup sebelum bertemu dengannya?"

"Kumohon, Appa. Jangan ambil dia dariku." Lagi, aku tak mau kehilangan orang yang sangat berharga bagiku dua kali.

"Dengar baik-baik Cho Kyuhyun. Kuberikan kau waktu untuk berpikir, tentukan pilihanmu, tinggalkan Lee Sungmin jika kau ingin Choi Siwon bisa meneruskan pendidikannya di Amerika. " tanpa perasaan, ia memberiku sebuah pernyataan yang baginya adalah sebuah 'pilihan' sebelum keluar dari ruang kerjanya meninggalkanku sendirian. Tapi tidak bagiku, Keduanya bukan pilihan, Mereka adalah kebutuhanku. Aku tak bisa hidup jika salah satunya menderita.

Aku sudah pernah merasakan tanpa Siwon-hyung, dan aku tak sanggup untuk kembali ke masa masa itu, walau hanya membayangkannya saja, Sedangkan jika aku harus hidup tanpa Minnie-hyung? Cabut saja jantung dan hatiku sekalian, karena keduanya telah kuberikan padanya.

"Aku tak bisa memilih,Appa. Apa yang kau sebutkan barusan bukanlah pilihan." Aku berbisik lirih.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC!<strong>

* * *

><p>AN

Mian, updatenya telat banget yaahh..

Janji buat chapter 7 bakal cepet deh, uda tinggal ngetik soalnya.. heheheh..XD

Buat yang uda review Chapter 5 kemaren,Gomawo..^^

Mian lagi, saya balesnya borongan di Chapter 7 nanti yah.. (PeDe, kayak ada yang mau review chapter 6 ajee..)

Udah jam 2 ni, maklum kalo banyak Typos yah.. mata saya uda tinggal 5 watt, jadi publish tanpa edit ini.. hehehee..

Seperti biasa, Bagi yang suka cerita abal ini, mohon di review yah.. GOmawo..=)

Happy reading..


	7. Chapter 7 PROMISE

**THE LOVE BETWEEN US**

Pairing : KyuMin, and the other member (For me SuJu is always 13)

Genre : Romance, Sad, Friendship? (Gak tau lagi ah..=,=)

Rating : Untuk saat ini, T

Warning : YAOI, BL, gaje, gak sesuai EYD, TYPOS,OCC,banyak lah pokoknya. DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ!

Disclaimer : All Characters are belonging to themselves, SuJu is belonging to SM-E and this FF is mine

Summary : "Lihat saja Cho Kyuhyun, jika kau tak mau meninggalkannya akan kubuat ia yang meninggalkanmu." Ucapnya dingin tanpa perasan. –Check this Out- Kyumin

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7<strong>

**PROMISE**

* * *

><p><strong>#KYUHYUN POV#<strong>

Aku benar-benar lelah hari ini, bukan hanya fisik tapi jiwaku justru lebih lelah. Aku pergi dari rumah itu, tak tahan rasanya berlama-lama disana. Apalagi setelah mengetahui niat busuk Appaku sendiri. Aku tak habis pikir kenapa dia begitu tega pada darah dagingnya sendiri, ternyata sejak dulu orang itu memang tidak pernah berubah. Ia selalu memebenci apa yang aku sukai, ia selalu pikir segala hal yang kulakukan pasti akan mengahancurkan karir politik keluarga Cho. Dan ia lebih suka mengorbankan, aku, hidupku daripada posisi dan jabatannya.

Kini aku melangkah gontai meniti satu persatu anak tangga menuju pintu apartemenku. Aku merogoh kantungku, mencari sebentuk kartu yang biasa kugunakan untuk membuka pintu di depanku. Aku sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk memecahkan masalah ini,sudah pasti aku tak bisa memilih salah satunya. Aku harus mendapatkan baik Minnie-ah maupun Siwon-hyung. Namun harum makanan yang menerbitkan air liur menyambut saat aku memasuki apartemenku sendiri, menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Kulihat sepasang sepatu yang tergeletak rapi di rak, hal ini membuat perasaanku sedikit lebih baik. Kulangkahkan kakiku ke dapur. Aku tersenyum saat kutemukan sosok mungilnya yang sedang sibuk memasak. Namja manis itu begitu serius dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya hingga tak menyadari keberadaanku.

Sengaja dengan pelan-pelan kudekati dirinya, kemudian aku memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Namun reaksinya diluar dugaanku, ia tersentak kaget dan melayangkan spatula yang dipegangnya tepat kearah kepalaku.

"Aaaww! Sakit,Chagi." Ucapku refleks melepaskan pelukanku dan mengusap-ngusap kepalaku yang terkena pukulannya.

"Omo! Kyu! Mianhe.." sesalnya. "Gwenchana? Kau mengagetkanku sih."

"Gwenchana, Minnie-ah." Jawabku dengan menyunggingkan seulas senyum dibibirku.

" Sudah makan?" tanyanya lagi seraya kembali pada panic-panci diatas kompor.

"Hmm? Annii.. Aku lapar,hyung." Ku elus-elus perutku yang memang belum diisi apa pun sejak tadi.

"Ne,Ne, arraseo. Sebentar lagi masakknya matang."

"Gomawo,Chagi." Aku melingkarkan lagi lenganku di pinggang rampingnya.

"Bagaimana masaknya bisa selesai, kalau kau memelukku begini,Kyunnie?" keluhnya.

"Chagii.. Biarkan aku begini sebentar, mengisi bateraiku." Bujukku, aku ingin begini sebentar, melupakan apa yang terjadi siang tadi.

"Haiiissh.. manja sekali sih anak ini. Mandi dulu,Kyu." Suruhnya sambil menggeliat, berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukankku.

Akhirnya aku menyerah dan melepaskan pelukannku dengan bibir ditekuk, "Hyung pelit!" sebalku sambil merjalan kearah kamar mandi seperti perintahnya.

**-0o0-**

Kami baru saja selesai makan dan aku masih duduk di conter dapur, tak bosan-bosan memandangi namja manis yang kini sedang membereskan cucian piring.

Pikiranku kembali melayang pada apa yang kualami siang ini, 'tinggalkan Lee Sungmin jika kau ingin Choi Siwon bisa meneruskan pendidikannya di Amerika.' Kata-kata itu kembali terngiang diotakku. Aku mengambil nafas panjang dan menelungkupkan kepalaku diatas meja counter.

Tak lama kemudian, kurasakan sentuhan lembut pada rambutku, membelai kepalaku. "Kyu.. gwenchana?" Tanya suara merdu itu.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku,menemukannya kini sudah berdiri disampingku, aku berusaha tersenyum padanya, "Gwenchana, Chagi."

"Jinnja? Kau mau cerita sesuatu?" ia kembali bertanya dengan sebuah senyum manis terukir dibibirnya. Pikiranku menjadi galau. 'Haruskah kubagi beban ini dengannya? Tapi bagaimana kalau ia sedih setelah mendengarnya? ' Bingung. Aku benar-benar bingung, apa yang harus kukatakan padanya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran yang tidak menyenangkan melintas di benakku, 'Bagaimana seandainya aku tak bisa bertemu lagi dengannya?' Tiba-tiba aku takut. 'Bagaimana jika Appa melakukan sesuatu padanya? Bagaimana jika ini adalah hari terakhir dimana aku bisa menandangi wajahnya? dimana aku bisa mendengar suaranya? Dimana aku bisa merasakan sentuhan lembutnya?' pemikiran seperti ini benar-benar membuatku gila.

Aku berdiri kemudian merengkuh tubuh mugilnya kedalam pelukanku. "Kyu?" nada suaranya kebingungan dengan sikapku yang terus tak terduga.

"Hyung, menginap disini saja ya?" pintaku padanya.

**#SUNGMIN POV#**

'Mhwoo? Menginap katanya? Aduuh, bagaimana ini?' panikku dalam hati. Jantungku jadi berdebar keras. Kyuhyun pasti bisa merasakannya mengingat aku sedang berada dalam pelukannya sekarang. Sebenarnya ada apa sih dengan dia? Apa gara-gara Appanya? Apa yang terjadi tadi siang? Sesungguhnya aku sangat penasaran, tapi aku tak berani menanyakan hal-hal ini padanya. Sejak pulang Kyunnie sepertinya jadi galau, sepertinya hatinya sedang tak tenang, banyak pikiran yang menganggunya. Tadi saja ia banyak melamun selama sesi makan malam kami. Aku tau pasti ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya.

"Hyung…?" mohonnya lagi. Aku tak tega meninggalkannya sendirian dalam keadaan begini. Kukira ia pasti membutuhkanku setidaknya untuk menemaninya dimasa sulit seperti sekarang.

Akhirnya aku mengangguk dalam pelukannya, mengiyakan permintaannya. Sebenarnya aku juga pasti cemas dirumah jika meninggalkannya seperti ini sekarang.

"Minnie-ah, since you are mine. Don't give your heart to anyone." Bisiknya lembut ditelingaku.

'Arraseo,kyu. Jeongmal saranghe." Balasku dalam pelukannya. Kurasakan ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuhku. Lama kami dalam posisi seperti ini. Aku tau kalau perasaanya sedang tidak enak, karena aku juga bisa merasakan kegelisahannya, hanya saja aku tak tau apa penyebabnya.

Aku yang kemudian berinisiatif melepaskan pelukan kami. Kulihat ekspresi wajahnya yang kusut. Kesedihan jelas terpampang diwajahnya, mungkin Kyunhyun sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi dalam senyuman palsu yang ia tampilkan sedari tadi.

Kuraih wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku, membelainya lembut. "Kau mau membaginya denganku?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum lembut, berusaha memberikan kekuatan untuknya.

"Aku tak bisa.. benar-benar tidak bisa." Hanya itu yang diucapkannya seraya memenjamkan kedua matanya, membuatku bingung. Namun aku tidak bertanya, aku hanya menunggunya bercerita lebih lanjut.

Lama ia teridiam, seperti berspekulasi dengan dirinya sendiri, apakah ia siap bercerita atau tidak. Kyuhyun membuka kembali kedua kelopak matanya, "Aku tak bisa memilihmu atau siwon-hyung." DEG! Hentakan keras denyut jantungku membuat tubuhku menjadi kaku. Apa maksudnya?

"Appa ingin aku meninggalkanmu atau Ia akan mencabut jaminan Siwon-hyung. Tapi aku tak bisa,Minnie-ah. Aku sudah jelas tak bisa hidup tanpa dirimu. Tapi jika Siwon-hyung harus kehilangan kesempatannya lagi, aku juga tak sanggup." Tiap kalimat dalam penjelasannya menorehkan luka dihatiku. Mengapa Appanya bisa begini kejam. Apa salahku? Apa salahnya? Mengapa kami tak boleh saling mencintai?

"Ottoke,Kyu..?" tanyaku lirih. Aku yang harusnya memberikan kekuatan padanya untuk menghadapi masalah ini justru lebih terpuruk mendengar fakta ini. Tanpa kusadari air mataku sudah jatuh mengalir, menetes dipipiku.

"Sshhh.. jangan menangis, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu atau menyerah pada impian Siwon-hyung." Sekarang ia justru gantian membelai lembut kepalaku saat aku mulai terisak.

"Tapi, bagaimana,Kyu? Bagaimana caranya?" Ohh, tak bisakah aku tegar tanpa air mata seperti dirinya? Perasaan kyuhyun pasti jauh lebih sakit dibanding aku. Tapi aku tak bisa menoleransi rasa gelisahku, rasa cemas dan sedihku saat membayangkan jika kami harus menghadapi sebuah perpisahan. Tak bisakah biarkan aku mencintainya seperti sekarang?

"Aku tak tau,Chagi.. masih belum tau.. tapi aku tak akan menyerah pada nasib seperti dulu, aku punya sesautu yang harus kulindungi sekarang. Kau." Ia mempererat pelukannya atas diriku. Kata-katanya, janjinya bahwa ia akan selalu bersamaku, sedikit meringankan masalah ini bagiku. Setidaknya aku tau betapa ia mencintaiku.

"Nado,Kyunnie. Aku juga tak mau pergi dari sisimu. " balasku padanya. Aku membenamkan wajahku yang masih sedikit basah karena air mata, ke dalam dada bidangnya. Berusaha mencari sedikit kenyamanan disitu.

Ini bukan pertama kali aku menginap disini, jelas. Namun kali ini sudah pasti berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Kami kini pasangan kekasih. Aku tak memungkiri jantungku yang berdegup kencang saat keluar dari kamar mandi. Kulitat dirinya yang sedang memainkan kotak hitam bernama PSP sambil bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

'deg..deg..deg..' aku berusaha menormalkan detak jantungku sendiri, namun gagal saat mendapatinya sudah beralih pandang dari PSP menuju diriku yang mengenakan piyama berwarna baby blue yang kupinjam darinya. Kontan saja wajahku memerah dibuatnya, kuharap penerangan yang temaram dapat menyembunyikan blushing diwajahku.

"Kenapa Kyu? Aneh ya?" tanyaku saat kusadari ia terus menatapku sedari tadi.

"Anii.. kemarilah,hyung." Bantahnya. Kemudian ia menepuk-nepuk space yang tersedia, memintaku duduk disampingnya. Aku menurtinya, kulangkahkan kakiku, menelusuri jarak yang teramat pendek dan duduk diampingnya. Lagi pula tak ada pilihan tempat lain untuk duduk dalam kamar ini.

"Kau manis sekali,Hyung." Pujiannya berakibat pada warna pipiku yang semakin nyata, memerah.

"Jangan bohong. Bagaimana seorang namja bisa terlihat manis saat mengenakan piyama pinjaman yang kebesaran seperti ini." Tolakku sambil menunjukan kedua enganku yang hampir seluruhnya tertutup piyama dan hanya menyisakan jari-jariku yang terlihat.

"Itulah kau. Mungkin seorang Lee Sungmin mungkin memang ditakdirkan terlihat manis dalam pakaian apapun." Lagi-lagi ia mempraktekkan kemampuan merayunya, yang sudah pasti mempan untukku.

"Hyung, sudah ngantuk? " tanyanya lagi saat ia melihatku menguap kecil. Aku mengangguk pelan. Aku memang lelah dan ingin tidur. Ia merubah posisinya, menggeser tubuhnya kemudian berbaring disampingku.

"Kemarilah, Minnie-ah." Ucapnya lembut. Aku ikut berbaring disampingnya, berbantalkan lengannya. Namun aku tak berani berhadapan dengan wajahnya, sehingga aku berbaring membelakanginya saja,

"Hey-hey.. kau benci padaku ya,Chagi? Kenapa tak mau berbalik kearahku begitu?" tanyanya jahil.

"Aku malu,Kyu~" jawabku sambil menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Namja tampan disampingku ini malah merengkuhku kedalam pelukannya. Ia terkekeh kecil, kurasakan tubuhnya bergerak dibelakangku.

"Malu? Ahh, kau benar-benar manis,Chagiya." Balasnya singkat. Aku seang memikirkan kata-kata untuk membalasnya, saat ia mengeratkan pelukannya. "Tidurlah,Chagi." Tak lama kemudian sebuah lagu ninabobo yang belum pernah kudengar melantun dengan indah dari bibirnya, dinyanyikan oleh suara merdu seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Suaranya membuatku mengantuk, dan tak lama kemudian jatuh tertidur dalam kehangatan yang nyaman dalam pelukannya.

**-0o0-**

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

a/n

#Ditimpukin readers pake bom Molotov.. (hii~.. ngeri benerr)

Readers: apa-apaan ini? FF ngegantung begini akhirnya..

Author : Yee, suka-suka saya.. wong saya yang bikin..

Readers: #Mulai kesel, lagi nimbang-nimbang buat ngegantung author bareng jemuran kaos kaki. "Mau gue gantung biar sama kayak akhir cerita ni FF?"

Author: #Mikir (padahal gak punya otak), gak elit bener kalo mati di tiang jemuran, mendingan ditiang bendera, bisa dikasih hormat tiap senen (?).. nyengir2 gaje ke readers..

Readers: Lanjutin gak ni FF?

Author: *sigh.. speechless. "Iya, iya.."

Reader: uda, jangan banyak bacot!

Author: "Siaaap, juragan…" #dijemput ambulance, pulang ke RSJ

* * *

><p><strong>#KYUHYUN POV#<strong>

Aku terbangun. Kulihat jam digital yang tergeletak diatas meja menunjukan pukul 02.00AM. namja aegyo dalam pelukanku tentu saja masih tertidur lelap. Dengan pelan dan lembut, kutarik lenganku dari bawah kepalanya. Ia menggeliat kecil, aku menghentikan gerakankuk sebentar, takut menganggu tidur nyenyaknya.

Aku mengubah posisiku, kutopang kepalaku dengan lenganku yang membentuk sudut, seperti gaya tiduran Cleopatra. Kupandangi kekasihku ini, betapa aku sangat menyukainya. Menyukai kulit putihnya, hidung macungnya, bulu matanya yang panjang, dan bibir mungilnya yang sewarna sakura. Aku sangat menyayangi namja ini, dan kurasa perasaan itu akan berlangsung untuk selamanya sepanjang sisa hidupku.

Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah nama diotakku. 'Ya, dia pasti bisa membantuku.' Pikirku. Aku tak membuang-buang waktu, kucari ponselku, seingatku aku selalu meletakkannya diatas meja kecil disamping tempat tidurku. Kuambil ponsel itu dan berjalan keluar kamar, tanpa suara.

Kuhempaskan tubuhku keatas sofa diruang tengah, jari-jariku menekan tombol-tombol keypad, mengetik sebuah nama dan kemudian mendial nomor yang sudah kusimpan sebelumnya.

"Yeoboseo?" suara seorang yeoja diseberang sana.

"Yeoboseo, Ahra-noona." Balasku.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Waeyo? Ini pasti sudah pago-pagi buta di korea kan?" cemas noonaku ini khawatir.

"Anii.. kangen saja,noona."

"Jangan bohong,Kyu. Aku tau dongsaengku tak akan menelpon selarut ini kalau tak ada sesuatu yang penting."

"Noona.. bogoshipoyo." Nada suaraku lirih, aku tak bohong. Aku memang membutuhkan dukungannya sekarang. Aku tak bisa menghadapi masalah ini sendirian.

"Nado bogoshipoyo, Nae dongsaeng."

"Kapan pulang ke korea,noona?"

"Entahlah,Kyu. Appa belum mengijinkan. Padahal aku rindu sekali padamu." Aku tidak menjawabnya, hanya menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Tapi rupanya noonaku ini memenag sudah mencium ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Waeyo,Kyu? Kau menelponku untuk bicara sesuatu kan?"

"….." aku belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kyuhyunnie, waeyo?" Cemasnya.

"Nonna.. aku punya namjachinggu sekarang." Kusadari ada sepintas suara terkesiap di seberang sana.

"…. Terus terang saja aku kaget,kyu. Namun aku bisa mengerti. Tampankah dia?"

"Tampan? Hmmm, bagaimana ya? Tampan mungkin. Tapi dia manis, noona. Sangat manis. " sepertinya Ahra noona menyadai adanya kebahagiaan pada diriku saat aku membicarakan Minnie-ah.

"Kau mencintainya,Kyuhyunnie. " sebuah pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh noonaku.

"Ne, ternyata benar-benar hanya kau yang bisa mengerti aku noona. Setidaknya aku masih punya kau dalam keluarga Cho." Aku tulus mengatakan ini. Jika tanpa Ahra-noona, entah sudah sejak kapan aku kabur dari kenyataan hidupku yang pahit.

"Kyu.. Appa sudah tahu tentang ini?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Sayangnya sudah,noona." Jawabku sedih.

"Apa yang di lakukan? Apa dia tidak setuju?"

"Hahh, seperti bisa. Appa tidak pernah setuju dengan apa yang anaknya lakukan kan? Terlebih lagi melakukan sesuatu yang bisa merugikan karir politiknya."

"Apa yang dia minta,Kyu?"

"Noona masih ingat Siwon-hyung?"

"Ne, aku masih ingat."

"Siwon-hyung akhirnya bisa mendapat beasiswa di luar negeri, pengetahuannya dibidang penerbangan memang tidak diragukan lagi. Sayangnya ia harus punya sebuah jaminan untuk belajar di luar negeri. Dan aku maupun dia baru tahu bahwa Appa yang menanggung jaminan itu setelah Siwon-hyung berada selama satu minggu di amerika. Sekarang Appa mau aku meninggalkan Minnie-ah jika mau Siwon-hyung bisa tetap belajar di amerika." Ceritaku.

"Minnie-ah? Namjachinggumu?"

"Ne,noona."

"Hmm, entahlah kenapa kita harus lahir di keluarga ini,Kyu. Rupanya sifat appa memang tidak bisa diubah lagi. Berapa nominal jaminan itu?"

"Sepuluh juta won,noona."

"Untunglah, sepertinya kau bisa mengusahakannya untukmu. "

"Jinjja? Tapi dari mana uang sebanyak itu,noona?"

"Side-job ku sebagai seorang web designer tidak mendapat bayaran yang sedikit,Kyunnie. Untunglah noona-mu ini berotak encer,hehehe." Rasanya seperti mendapat pencerahan saat noona mengatakan ini.

"Jinnja noona? Kau punya sepuluh juta won?"

"Tentu saja,Kyu. Aku akan ganti jaminan itu atas namamu besok. Dimana Siwon-shii belajar?"

"Di ERAU noona."

"ERAU? Waahh, Siwon-shii benar-benar berbakat. Sekolah itu menetapkan kualifikasi yang ketat,kau tahu. Kupikir kalaupun Siwon tak punya penjamin dikorea, ERAU mampu menjaminnya. Akademi itu biasanya tak mudah melepaskan seorang siswa yang sudah menarik perhatian mereka."

"Gomawo,noona. Jinjja Gomawo. Aku akan ganti uang noona nanti."

"Dengar Kyunnie, aku tak mau menerimanya jika kau mengganti uang itu nanti. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untukmu. Aku tak bisa menemanimu, melindungimu sebagai noona di korea. Setidaknya aku mau dongsaengku bahagia, ne? kenalkan aku pada Minnie-ah kapan-kapan, arraseo?"

"Noona.. saranghe,noona. Jeongmal gomawoyo. Bogoshipoyo." Bisikku padanya, rasa bahagia benar-benar memenuhi hatiku, sampai sulit untuk berkata-kata. Aku benar-benar beruntung masih memiliki seorang noona yang begitu mencintaiku.

"Nado,nae dongsaeng. Kau harus jalani hidupmu sendiri,Kyu. Aku mau kau selalu gembira,ne?"

"Ne, arraseo noona."

"Lanjutkan lagi tidurmu,Kyu. Jangan sampai sakit karena begadang, arraseo?"

"Arraseo noona. Saranghe,noona."

"Nado,Kyunnie. Good night."

"Good night,noona." Ahra noona memutus teleponnya duluan. Untung saja masalah ini bisa terselesaikan. Artinya aku tetap bisa bersama Minnie-ku. Bahagia rasanya aku ingin segera Minnie tahu berita ini.

Langsung saja kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar, tempat Minnie masih tertidur lelap. Namun saat aku masuk, kulihat ia yang tertidur lelap, begitu damai seperti seoarang malaikat. Aku jadi tak tega untuk membangunkannya. 'Biar aku beritahu besok saja.' Pikirku, kemudian aku ikut berbaring disampingnya. Melingkarkan tanganku dipinggang rampingnya, ikut tertidur tak lama kemudian.

**-0o0-**

**#SUNGMIN POV#**

"Hmmmmmhh" aku menggeliat kecil. Kurasakan sesuatu yang melingkar dipinggangkku. Saat aku membuka mata, kulihat wajah tampan namjachingu-ku yang masih terlelap dalam mimpinya. Aku tersenyum kecil, mengamati wajahnya yang tampak seperti anak kecil saat tidur begini.

Dengan pelan-pelan kupindahkan lengannya yang melingkari pingangku, aku bangkit, merapikan selimut agar menutupi tubuhnya dengan benar sebelum melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar mandi.

Kyunnie masih belum bangun saat aku selesai menggosok gigi dan membersikan diriku. Kudekati dirinya yang masih terlelap. "Kyuu ̴ " aku mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya pelan. Mencoba membangukannya dengan lembut. Namun ia sama sekali tidak merespon. "Kyuuu ̴!" kali ini aku mengguncangnya sedikit lebih kuat.

"Hmmm.." akhirnya usahaku membuahkan sebuah gumaman pelan dan singkat darinya.

"Ayo bangun,kyu.. kau mau sarapan apa?" tanyaku padanya. Matanya masih saja terpejam. "Bangun dong,Kyuuu ̴!" rajukku lagi. Tiba-tiba saja ia menarik lenganku dengan kencang, menyebabkan tubuhku tepat mendarat diatas tubuhnya. Jantungku langsung saja meningkatkan debarannya sesuka hati, kemudian berdampak pada semburat merah jambu yang timbul dipipiku.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, ada kejahilan yang kutangkap pada sorot matanya. "Putri tidur saja bangun kalau sudah mendapat kecupan dari sang pangeran." Aku yang tadinya tidak berani menatap matanya, secara refleks mengarahkan pandanganku padanya, melotot.

"Mhwo?" seruku padanya yang sekarang ini sedang menampilkan evil smirk ciri khasnya.

"Can't you wake me up with a morning kiss,Chagiya?"

"Kau kan bukan putri tidur, kenapa harus pakai cium-cium segala? Huh."

"Tapi aku mau, hyung." Tanpa minta persetujuan atahu pendapatku lagi bibir Kyuhyun langsung menempel dibibirku dengan kemudian melumatnya membalas ciumannya sejenak, kemudian berinisiatif mengakhirinya sebelum ciumannya jadi menggila.

"Hyuungg ̴" protes Kyuhyun saat aku menjauhkan bibirku dari bibirnya.

"Aku mau bikin sarapan,kyu. Kau mau makan apa?" tanyaku, posisi kami masih sama seperti sebelumnya, aku masih berada di atasnya.

"Bagaimana kalau sarapanku,kau saja,chagiya?" Kyuhyun malah melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggangku. Otomatis membuat ku yang tadinya hendak berdiri kian merapat pada tubuh dibawahku itu ujung hidungku bahkan menyentuh ujung hidungnya sekarang. Rona kemerahan langsung saja muncul di kedua pipiku, membuatnya seperti tomat.

"Ihhh, apaan sih kyu. Lepaskan ah."

"Hyung, kita akan bersama selamanya arra?"

"Ne. aku mengerti. Aku juga tidak mau dipisahkan oleh Appa mu kyunnie. " aku meletakkan kepalaku di bahunya, menyentuhkan bibirku pada tulang selangkanya. Menyerah.

"Sepertinya dia memang sudah tidak bisa lagi memisahkan kita."

"hmm? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku menelpon Ahra noona semalam, ia berjajni untuk membantuku. Kita sudah tak usah pusing dengan ancaman Appa lagi sekarang. " bisiknya ditelingaku.

"Jinjja,Kyu?" aku mengangkat kepala, mataku membesar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Benarkah sekarang sudah tak ada lagi yang menghalangi aku dan dia untuk bersama?

"Ne,chagi." Jawabnya jujur. Aku terharu, mataku sepertinya mulai basah karena air mata. Rasanya benar-benar lega mengetahui semua ini. Oohhh, aku benar-benar bahagia. Aku mengecup kecil bibir Kyuhyun atas luapan rasa gembiraku. Kemudian tersenyum aegyo padanya.

Kuperhatikan pupil matanya yang berubah gelap, sepertinya aku baru saja membangunkan serigala yang kelaparan. Benar saja,ia langsung saja menyergap bibirku yang berada diatasnya, melumatnya mesra, membujuknya agar terbuka. Dengan jantung yang sudah berdetak diatas kecepatan normal, aku menyambut ciumannya kali ini, membiarkan lidahnya bermain-main di dalam mulutku. Namun kali ini kurasakan tangannya yang ikut-ikutan aktif, satu tangannnya bergerak ke atas menelusuri tulang belakangku, sedangkan tangannya yang lain bergerak ke bawah meremas pelan bokongku. Otomatis tubuhku tersentak karena kaget.

"Hmmpphh, a..and-wae,kyuu.." aku mencoba menolak disela-sela ciuman kami. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak mendengar karena masih saja kurasakan tangannya beraktivitas pada bokongku. Aku berpikir cepat, mumpung aku masih berada di atasnya, kutepis tangannya yang bergerilya di bagian bawah tubuhku, kemudian langsung bangkit dengan muka merah sebelum Kyuhyun menahan tubuhku lagi.

"A-a-aku mau buat sarapan dulu." Ucapku singkat kemudian sedikit berlari menuju dapur, meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di dalam kamar.

**-SEMENTARA ITU-**

**#KYUHYUN POV#**

'Oh,shit! Aku pasti membuatnya takut.' Pikirku. Tapi aku tak bisa menolak godaan yang datang dari bibir mungil merah muda yang seakan-akan memohon minta di cium itu. Sekarang aku harus berusaha meredahan hasratku yang sudah terlanjur naik.

**-0o0-**

* * *

><p><strong>-BEBERAPA SAAT KEMUDIAN DI KEDIAMAN CHO-<strong>

**#AUTHOR POV#**

"Tuan, jaminan atas Choi Siwon sudah diambil alih oleh tuan muda." Lapor seorang kepala pelayan berusia setengah baya pada majikannya.

"APA?" teriak sang majikan murka.

"Maaf,Tuan. Tapi ini informasi yang saya dapat."

"Kalau begitu kirimkan foto-foto itu, Lee Ji ho-shii!" perintahnya kepada sang pelayan.

"Ne,Tuan. Arraseo." Si pelayan kemudian udur diri untuk mengerjakan perintah tuannya.

"Lihat saja Cho Kyuhyun, jika kau tak mau meninggalkannya akan kubuat ia yang meninggalkanmu." Ucapnya dingin tanpa perasan.

* * *

><p><strong>-tbc-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

MHUAHAHAHA.. hiks.. hiks… saya nyesel gak nonton kimchi kemaren.. *sigh #penyesalan selalu datang belakangan T_T

Udah ah saya mau nangis dulu dipojokan WC,Lho?

**Balesan review chapter 5:**

**3s'Lee Hyukkie** = mana? Mana? Kok saya gak dibagi bakwannya? Huuueee.. hiks~ gomawo atas reviewnya chingu..^^

**unknown** = yeeeaaahhh juga.. I SMASH (boyband) you, beibeh.. hahahah.. yadong? Oohh, itu emang setting otak saya dari sononya.. huahahhaha..XD gomawo for review,chingu..^^

**Minnie Chagiy4** = Heheheh, kalo gak yadong gak seru dong.. hahahaa.. Let's go lah, si Appa bikin ini cerita gak kelar2.. masih kejem aja dia ampe chap.8 ntar.. hehehe.. gomawo for review, sayangnya sungmin.. ^^

**Dina LuvKyumin** = h0h0h0.. namanya juga abang evil.. kissu yang banyak? Ntar di chapter terakhir lah, kita naekin rate nya jadi T++ yah.. wkwkwk.. gomawo for review,chingu..^^

**Kyuhyunniewife** = istrinya kyu.. sabar,sabar.. kamu sih enak tiap hari bisa ngeliatin si Kyu (Kan kamu istrinya..)#dibantai umin.. uuuppss, abis KIMCHI ni harapan buat SS4 di indo kayaknya makin terang,hehehe.. moga2 aja isu SM world tour gak bener yah.. gomawo udah review,chingu..^^

**YuyaLoveSungmi**n = udah tau kan appa-nya kyu mau ngapain? Yuupps.. dia mau misahin kyumin. Biar si sungmin bisa nikahin author.. # digaplok Yuya.. Gomawo uda review yah,yuya.. ^^

**af13knigh**t = h0h0h0h0.. iya dong,musti bikin penasaran kan.. marketing trick itu,hehehe.. nasib kibum? Kibum berakhir sipelukan saya.. kekekekek.. #dicekek.. Gomawo for review,Af..^^

**Nikwon** = hihihi, makasih uda bilang ff ini seru.. ^^ appanya belom setuju2 tuh, engkong2 itu emang evil kayak anaknya.. gomawo 4 review.. ^^

**ika-chiharu** = sama-sama ika.. btw, penderitaannya kyu gak abis2 nih, otak author masih aja nemuin ide buat nyiksa dia.. #dibantai sparkyu HHaaaahh? Apdet gledek? Omo! Author ngeri ah, ntar kesamber.. hehehe.. gomawo 4 review,chingu.. maap yah, apdetnya gak bisa cepet-cepet.. ^^

**Kim Ryesha** = yewook? Hmmm… author blom ad aide mau masukin couple ini kapan.. ntar author pikirin deh,chingu.. hehehhe..gomawo 4 review chingu..^^

**Balesan review Chapter 6**

**Lupe** = mari kita berikan satu lagu yang cocok buat Appanya kyu, 'SADIS" by .Afgan.. hehehe.. gomawo 4 review, chingu..^^

**shapphire blue** = yuupzz, dia emang kejam.. kayak ibu tirinya Cinderella,Mhuahahaha.. #digeplak Appa mertua.. *Kan elo yang bikin gue kejam begini, author gelo! / *Uuppss..#kabuurr.. gomawo 4 review,chingu..^^

**LittleLiappe** = siip,ini udah lanjut chingu.. gomawo for review..^^

**StellaSJ** = Hahahaha.. aku ketawa baca review nya stella nih.. author juga sih, apa dibikin si engkong itu ketabrak gerobak aja ya? #Mulai gaje.. oke lah, pokoknya maksih uda review yup..^^

**BumBumJin** = nama kamu lucu! Author demen nih.. hahaha.. ini uda lanjut,chingu.. gomawo for review..^^

**pity mbumkyumin elf4eve**r = oohhh, si kyu bisa gantug diri kalo di tinggal umin.. heheheh..^^ enaknya appanya kyu kita apain nih? Hahaha.. gomawo 4 review,chingu..^^

**Kim Ryesha** = gak dapet jatah? Kayaknya iya.. oemmanya kyu ka nada di LN ceritanya.. mau lemonan gimana? Di transfer? Hahahah.. #Plaakk! Digampar biar sadar.. hmmm, Ryesha-shii tetep konsisten yah ama yewook, ntar saya coba masukin di chap.8 deh, kalo kangteuk mah ribet mau disatuin di FF ini.. hehehe.. gomawo 4 review,chingu..^^

**Maki Kisaragi** = Huahahahah..ntar durhaka loh, ngomelin orang tua,Maki.. hehehe.. sabar-sabar, kekejaman si Appa kyu masih akan meraja-Lela di FF ini.. h0h0h0.. *ini usaha oenni biar dijadiin mantu keluarga Cho, bikin Appa nya super power disini.. hahaha.. *ditendang si black.. Gomawo for review,maki..^^

**3s'Lee Hyukkie** = Waahh, author suka bagian 3s'Lee hyukkie nyeret2 diri sendiri.. Mhuahahah.. *ketawa evil bareng kyu.. Kalo author sih pilih umin dulu, trus abis itu si evil author culik deh.. akhirnya kan author bisa dapet KyuMin tuh.. MHUAHAHA..*Plaak! Gomawo 4 review..^^

**ika-chiharu** = dear Ika, lagi2 author apdetnya lama, mian yah.. heheh..^^ lho? Bukannya ika demen kalo si kyu terus tersiksa? Hahahaha..^^ sabar yah, jalan terjal yang dihadapi masih panjang.. hihihi.. #lama-lama author yang dibantai nih, bikin cerita sadis melulu.. wkwkwk.. gomawo 4 review, chingu.. ^^

**no name** = makasih,tanpa nama.. bolehkah author ngasih kamu sebuah nama? Tinggal pilih, mau brad pitt? Keanu reves? Ato justin timberlake? Hueheheh.. *Ngaco.. gomawo 4 review,chigu..^^ mian apdetnya lama..

**kiannielf** = Mian,kiana.. karena dari kemaren di ruamh author gak ujan-ujan, jadi gak bisa apdet kilat deh.. heheheh..^^ gomawo uda review,chingu..^^ iya nih,Appa nya kyu kita sate aja yu,lah.. #Ditabok Appa mertua

**af13knight** = Yaa,Af! Minnie dalam bahaya! Ayo kita minta bantuan kamen rider.. Lho? Oke author uda mulai ngaco berat, pokoknya makasih uda review yah.. ^^

SSIIPPPPHH, selesai deh bales reviewnya.. Makasih yah chingudeul.. ^^ kalo gak keberatan, mohon chapter ini di review juga.. hehehe..^^


	8. Chapter 8 THE TRAGEDY

**THE LOVE BETWEEN US**

Pairing : KyuMin, and the other member (For me SuJu is always 13)

Genre : Romance, Sad, Friendship? (Gak tau lagi ah..=,=)

Rating : Untuk saat ini, T

Warning : YAOI, BL, gaje, gak sesuai EYD, TYPOS,OCC,banyak lah pokoknya. DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ!

Disclaimer : All Characters are belonging to themselves, SuJu is belonging to SM-E and this FF is mine

Summary : "Kita p-putus saja,Kyu."Kuharap ini semua hanya mimpi belaka, tak bisakah aku berbahagia bersamanya? –Check this Out- Kyumin

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 8<p>

THE TRAGEDY

* * *

><p>[ Los Angeles, 9.27 am]<p>

Seorang wanita berusia 40 tahunan gemetar melihat gambar-gambar di email yang baru saja diterimanya. tidak percaya, terkejut melihat foto-foto anak laki-lakinya yang sedang berpelukan dan bergandengan mesra dengan seorang anak laki-laki lain yang seumuran dengannya.

Ia memastikan foto itu bukanlah hasil editan semata, perasaannya cemas, khawatir dan marah megetahui anak laki-laki kebanggaannya memiliki hubungan asmara dengan sesama jenis. Gay memanglah bukan merupakan hal yang tabu lagi sekarang ini,bukan. Tapi naluri keibuannya dan nalurinya seebagai seorang wanita masih menolak hal itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang mengangkat gagang telepon dan memencet sebuah nomor yang jelas sudah dihapalnya. "Sungjin, segera beres-beres. Kita pulang ke korea sekarang juga." Ia segera mengambi kunci mobilnya sesaat setelah menyudahi percakapannnya di telepon.

-0o0-

**#SUNGMIN POV#**

"Minnie-ah, aku tidak mampir ya." Ucap kyuhyun saat mengantarku pulang ke rumah. Matahari jelas sudah tenggelam di ufuk barat saat ini, aku turun dari boncengannya dan melepas helm pinkku.

"Ne. Arraseo, hati-hati pulangnya ya,Kyu."

"Ne,Chagiya." Ia menyibakkan poniku dan mengecup dahiku ringan, membuatku tersenyum malu. Tanpa kusadari rupanya saat itu seorang wanita berusia separuh baya memandangi kami dari balkon lantai 2 apartemen tempatku tinggal, sorot matanya menyiratkan kekecewan yang teramat besar.

Setelah Kyu pergi, kulangkahkan kakiku dengan gembira meniti satu persatu anak tangga menuju apartemenku di lantai 2. Namun aku tertegun diam. Kaget, saat aku berbelok di lantai 2, "Oemma?" seorang wanita berusia kurang lebih 40 tahunan sudah berdiri tepat dipintu masuk aprtemenku. Ada yang aneh pada tatapan mata dan ekspresinya, tidak hangat keibuan dan ceria seperti yang kuingat, seperti yang selama ini selalu diperlihatkannya di depanku. 'ada apa ini?' tanyaku dalam hati.

"Masuk Lee sungmin." Ucapnya dingin, kemudian memutar tubuhnya masuk ke dalam apartemen. Langsung saja perasaan tidak enak menyeruak dihatiku. 'kenapa Oemma ada di sini? Sejak kapan ia sudah berdiri disitu? Apa Oemma melihatku dan Kyu dibawah tadi?' kelebatan pertayaan yang langsung menghampiri otakku, dengan cemas aku mengikuti Oemma untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Blam!" suara pintu yang terttutup dibelakangku. Aku memasuki ruang tengah saat Sungjin menyambutku dengan gembira.

"Hyung! Bogoshippo!" ia memelukku erat dan tentu saja aku membalasnya dengan juga memeluk tubuh dongsaengku yang sudah menjadi jauh lebih besar itu. Aku tersenyu manis saat ia melepaskan pelukannya

"Nado bogoshippo, nae dongsaeng." Aku mengacak rambutnya sedikit, menyapukan elusan sayang di kepala adikku satu-satunya.

"Sungjin, masuk ke kamar! Oemma ingin bicara dengan Hyung-mu!" perintah Oemma galak.

"Oemma, nanti saja. Aku masih mau cerita banyak sama Sungmin-hyung." Rajuk Sungjin.

"Turuti apa kata Oemma!" betak oemma lagi. Aneh sekali, Aku tak pernah meihatnya marah seperti ini, Sebelumnya Oemma selalu bersikap lembut pada kami.

"Sungjin-ah, turuti perintah Oemma,ya?" aku menasihati adik semata wayangku, Senyumku sedikit pudar saat aku mengelus kepalanya sayang.

"Ne, ne. Arraseo."ujarnya, kemudian ia masuk ke dalam kamarku dengan tampang cemberut.

Oemma membuka tasnya sejenak setelah Sungjin menutup pintu, aku masih terpaku dihadapannya. Ia mengeluarkan beberpa lembar foto dan melemparkannya ke atas meja di ruang tengah.

"Jelaskan padaku,apa ini?" tanyanya dingin padaku. Aku menatap takut oemmaku yang sedang marah, kuambil foto-foo yang berserakan diatas meja.

Aku tercekat meihat gambar yang terpampang dalam foto-foto itu. Foto-foto yang memperlihatkan aku dan kyuhyun sedang bergandengan erat, foto selanjutnya memperlihatkan aku yang sedang bergelayut manja pada lengan kyuhyun, dan foto-foto lainnya yang mengabadikan momen-momen keakrabanku dengan namja-chingguku itu, termasuk satu foto saat Kyuhyun msedang mencium pipiku mesra.

"D-dari mana Oemma dapat foto-foto ini?" tanyaku gugup.

"Kenapa tak pulang semalam? Kau bersamanya juga?"Oemma tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"O-oemma.."

"JAWAB AKU LEE SUNGMIN!" bentaknya lagi.

"D-dia hanya temanku Oemma."

"JANGAN BOHONG! Aku tak pernah mengajarimu utuk jadi seorang pembohong. Apa teman-temanmu selalu mengecup keningmu saat mengantarmu pulang?" DEG! Rasanya bagai terjatuh kedalam sebuah lubang gelap, rupanya Oemma melihat apa yang aku dan Kyu lakukan tadi.

"Sejak kapan kau menjalin hubungan dengannya?" Tanya Oemma lagi.

Kata-kataku tercekat ditenggorokan, "….. B-Beberapa bulan yang lalu Oemma." AKhirnya aku memilih jujur mengakui semua ini. Tak ada gunanya lagi menutupinya saat Oemma sudah punya bukti otentik ditangannya.

"Jadi begiini kelakuanmu saat aku dan dongsaengmu jauh?" tuntutnya lagi.

"Oemma.."

"Wae, Sugmin-ah? Waeyo..?" Oemma menurunkan nada suaranya, kulihat matanya sudah memerah dan ada air mata yang sudah siap jatuh di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku mencintainya oemma." Jawabku lirih, mengakui perasaanku terhadap kyuhyun.

"Andwae, sungmin-ah.. Andwae.." kini Oemma berbisik lirih.

"Wae Oemma? Bukankah hbungan kami bukan lagi hubungan yang tabu?" aku mencoba membela diri, mencoba mempertahankan hubunganku dengan Kyu di depan oemma dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak! Tidak Sungmin! Tidak, karena aku seorang yeoja. Aku tidak ingin anak laki-lakiku mempunyai kekasih seorang namja." Ia menangkupkan wajahnya kedalam kedua telapak tangannya, punggungnya mulai terisak, menangis. "O-Oemma tidak membesarkanmu untuk j-jadi seperti ini,Sungmin-ah." Terpancar kekecewaan da kesedihan yang teramat dalam dari nada suaranya yang terisak.

"Oemma.." air mataku tumpah saat melihat oemmaku menangis, menimbulkan rasa nyeri di kali aku melihat Oemma menangis sedih adalah saat upacara pemakaman Appa, dan sekarang air matanya harus mengalir lagi karena aku. Padahal sejak Appa pergi, aku sudah bertekad untuk menjaganya, untuk membuatnya selalu tersenyum.

"Sungmin-ah, tak bisa kah kau hentikan saja semua ini?" nada suaranya memohon, Kini ia menatapku dengan wajah yang basah oleh air mata.

"O-oemma..hiks-" isakku.

"Sungmin-ah, Oemma selalu membayangkan suatu saat nanti anakku akan bersanding dengan seorang yeoja di pelaminan, memberiku menantu yang cantik, memberiku cucu yang lucu. Tak bisa kah kau mengabulkan harapan oemma itu?" tanyanya lirih, walau tanpa isakan.

"T-tapi aku mencintainya oemma.. hiks-" tangisku makin menjadi-jadi.

"Oemma mohon, sungmin-ah.."

"Oemma.. tak bisa kah aku bersamanya?" kali akhir aku mencoba mempertahankan cintaku.

Oemma menggeleng, memupuskan harapanku untuk tetap bersama namja yang kucintai. Kami tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi, hanya isak tangis yang keluar dari mulut kami. Aku begitu terluka melihat Oemma yang menangis sedih.

Rasanya hatiku hancur. Oemma terlihat begitu rapuh, aku takut jika aku harus kehilangannya. Aku takut kehilangan yeoja yang sudah membesarkanku dan memberiku limpahan kasih sayang sejak Appa tiada.

"N-ne,Oemma. Ne.." ucapku terbata-bata. Aku berusaha menganggukan permintaan Oemmaku, walau hatiku harus hancur karenanya, walau aku harus menahan sakit melepaskan namja yang kucintai.

-0o0-

**#KYUHYUN POV#**

Pagi ini aku mendapat sebuah pesan singkat yang membuatku mengerenyitkan dahi. 'Tidak usah jemput aku,Kyu.' Begitulah pesan singkat yang kuterima dari nemjachingguku. Bukan ucapan selamat pagi seperti biasa, enth kenapa pesan ini terasa begitu dingin. Padahal biasanya dia senang saja kalau aku jemput. Aneh memang, namun kuturuti saja apa yang menjadi maunya.

Aku menunggu Sungmin-hyung di depan kelasnya, namun sampai bel berbunyi dan aku harus kembali ke kelasku di lantai bawah, ia belum juga datang, padahal aku tau benar kekasihku itu paling benci jika ia harus datang terlambat ke sekolah.

Aku bahkan tak bisa menemuinya saat sesi istirahat. Aku sudah bertanya pada Wookie-hyung dan Hyukkie-hyung, kedua sahabatnya memastikan kalau ia tidak absen hari ini. Ya, Minnie-chagi'ku memang masuk hari ini, tapi entah kenapa dan bagaimana ia jadi menghilang pada waktu-waktu istirahat dan senggang, apa mungkin dia menghindariku?

Beruntung kelasku berakhir 10 menit lebih awal hari ini. Aku segera berlari menaiki tangga menuju kelasnya. Kutemukan ia duduk di tempatnya biasa dengan pandangan yang tak focus, tampaknya ia sedang melamun. Kuterhatikan wajahnya, matanya tampak sembab, 'apa Sungmin-hyung habis menangis?' pikirku. Rasa cemas mulai timbul dihatiku.

"KRIINNNGGG!" bel berbunyi menandakan berakhirnya pelajaran hari ini. Aku perlahan berjalan memasuki kelasnya yang sudah mulai ditinggal sebagian penghuninya. Aku mendekatinya yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya dengan tidak semangat.

"Minnie-chagi."panggilku pelan. Herannya sapaan lembutku justru membuat tubuhnya menegang, terlihat dari posturnya yang tiba-tiba berubah kaku. Reaksinya tidak seperti yang kuharapkan, Sungmin-hyung tergesa memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tas, dan kemudian melengos pergi tanpa mempedulikan atau memandangku sedikitpun.

'Apa-apaan ini?' pikirku dalam hati. "Sungmin-ah!" panggilku lagi dan mulai mengejarnya. Namun bukannya berhenti ia malah mempercepat langkahnya, menjauh dariku.

"Lee Sungmin!" saat aku berhasil menangkap lengannya. Ia menyentakan tanganku berusaha melepaskan diri, namun sayang tenagaku lebih kuat darinya.

"Waeyo,hyung?" aku masih berusaha lembut bertanya padanya, walau sudah mulai kesal dengan sikapnya yang terus mendiamkanku tanpa alasan begini. Sekarang ia malah menampakan wajah seolah ingin menangis. "Aiisshh!" umpatku singkat sebelum menarik lengannya, menggiringnya menuju atap sekolah, bertengkar di koridor hanya akan menarik perhatian lebih banyak siswa lagi.

"Lepaskan aku!" hanya itu yang terucap dari bibirnya saat kami menjejakkan kaki di anak tangga terakhir, aku tidak menghiraukan permintaannya, masih tetap mencengkram lengannya kuat.

Aku membanting pintu di belakang kami, menyentakkan tubuhnya ke tembok, cukup bertenaga tapi tidak keras atau kasar, jujur saja sikapnya ini membuatku kesal. Entah karena apa ia mengacuhkanku begini.

"Ada apa sungmin-ah?" Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku tegas. Ia menghindari tatapan mataku dan bibir pinknya masih terkatup rapat menolak mengatakan apa pun.

"Kenapa,hyung? Jawablah aku." Keadaan ini membuatku frustasi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Padahal kemarin kami masih mesra-mesra saja. Aku terus menatap matanya yang kini sudah mulai merah dan berair.

"Minnie-ah,Wae? Hmmm?" tanyaku lembut, tapi tangisnya malah pecah, membuat hatiku sakit. Tubuhnya melorot, terduduk di lantai.

Aku memeluknnya berusaha menenangkannya. "Arra, aku tak akan Tanya-tanya lagi,Chagi.. hmm? Mianhe Minnie-ah?" namun tangisnya tak juga reda, terus kedekap tubuh mungil itu seraya membelai lembut punggungnya.

"Kk-K-Kita p-putus saja,K-kyu."

Aku terdiam berusaha mencern kalimat yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Putus? Kata-kata yang diucapkannya barusan membuat jantungku berhenti sejenak sebelum berdetak dengan kecepatan abnormal sekarang. Aku melepaskan pelukanku, menatapnya shock.

"A-apa yang barusan kau katakan?" tanyaku, tak mempercayai pendengaranku sendiri.

"A-ak-aku mau p-putus." Ucapnya lagi sambil menunduk terisak-isak menahan dadaku begemuruh, mungkin karena rasa marah, kesal, kecewa dan tak rela serta penasaran yang bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

"Hyung! Katakan padaku, kau sedang bercanda kan?" aku tak mungkin bisa menerima pernyataannya begitu saja, pasti ada sesuatu yang salah. Ia hanya menjwabku dengan gelengan tak bertenaga.

"Tatap aku, Lee Sungmin! Katakan kalau semua ini tidak benar!" nada suaraku sudah muai meninggi.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sudah basah berurai air mata. "Mianhe,K-kyu.. M-mian."

"Hahaha..!" aku meremas kepalaku, menarik rambutku tak sabar, rasanya aku bisa gila menghadapi semua ini. "Kuberi kau satu kesempatan lagi,chagiya. Katakan kalau semua ini bohong."

"K-kyu.. maafkan aku,K-kyu.." penolakan lagi yang keluar dari bibir manisnya, menolak kalau kata 'putus' yang ia ucapkan hanyalah sebuah lelucon.

"Tidak,Hyung. Aku tidak mau putus." Jawabku datar.

"K-kumohon, Kyu! A-aku mohon p-putuskan aku! Hiks ~ .." jerit Sungmin-hyung, air mata terus mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"WAE, LEE SUNGMIN? WAE?" aku membalasnya dengan teriakan depresi.

"Aku lelah,kyu.. L-lelah,hiks~.."

"Apa yang membuatmu lelah,Chagi? Sikapku yang keknakan? Sikapku yang seenaknya? Aku akan merubahnya, pasti, kau janji. Aku akan berubah seperti apa yang kau mau,chagi. Tapi jangan tinggalkan aku,hyung." Mohonku padanya, kali ini aku dapat megontrol emosiku dengan baik.

"Aniiya,K-kyu.. Anii.. kumohon l-lepaskan saja aku. Hiks~ hiks ~.." bahunya sedikit berguncang menahan isak tangis.

"Kenapa,hyung? Kenapa? Berikan aku satu alasan untuk melepaskanmu, Lee sungmin." Hatiku bagai dicabut dengan paksa mendengarkan kata demi kata yang diucapkannya sedari tadi.

"Hiks~.. K-karena aku s-seorang namja,begitu juga k-kau,Kyu.. hiks~.. K-karena itu lepaskan a-aku kyu.. hiks~.." ucapnya dengan lirih. Rasa-rasanya ada yang putus dalam diriku, dihatiku? Diotakku? Entahlah.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu,Hyung.. haruskah aku melepaskanmu?"

Ia mengnagguk lemah, "Biarkan aku pergi,K-kyu.." remuk redam hatiku dibuatnya, perlahan ia bangkit walau tangisnya belum juga berhenti, ingin beranjak meninggalkan yang kini hancur berantakan.

"TAPI KAU JUGA MENCINTAIKU,LEE SUGMIN!" Jeritku putus asa, ku sudah tak sanggup lagi menghalaunya pergi, tenagaku rasanya tersedot oleh sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti.

Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, sejenak ia berbalik memandangku dengan tatapan sedih, pandangan matanya seolah berkata 'Ya, aku sangat mencintaimu,Cho Kyuhyun.' Namun detik berikutnya ia berlari meninggalkanku yang terluka disini sendirian.

"Aku tak ingin melepaskanmu,Minnie-ah. Karena hanya kau lah satu-satunya namja yang kucintai di dunia ini."bisikku lirih, entah pada siapa kau berbicara. Mataku menerawang saat berikutnya sesuatu menetes jatuh, bergulir menuruni wajahku. Air mata yang menunjukan betapa perihnya hatiku saat ini.

**#SUNGMIN POV#**

Aku terus berlari menjauh meninggalkan kyuhyun. 'Oemma,Oemma..' kuulangi terus kata itu di benakku, satu-satunya kata yang mampu mencegahku untuk berbalik kembali menghampirinya, memeluknya dan mengatakan betapa sesungguhnya aku mencintainya.

Aku terus berlari sampai dadaku sesak, sampai aku kehabisan nafas. Tubuhku kembali melorot persis didepan gerbang sekolah yang sudah sepi. Isakku yang sedari tadi coba kutahan, berubah menjaadi tangis penuh keputusasaan. Aku benar-benar hancur, melihatnya begitu sedih, dan menyadari bahwa aku lah orang yang telah membuatnya sedemikian terluka.

Aku tak dapat menemukan kekuatan untuk bangkit dan pergi dari tempat ini, kuambil handphone pinkku dari saku celanaku, kutekan speed dial yang sudah kuatur jauh sebelumnya.

"Yeoboseo? Sungmin-ah?" sapa namja diseberang sana.

"W-wo-wookie-ah,hiks..~ t-tolong jemput a-ku di gerbang sekolah, p-pal-li wookie.. hiks~" pintaku terbata-bata diselingi isak tangis.

"Arraseo, aku disitu. Jawabnya panik, untungnya sahabatku ini tak banyak bertanya, mungkin ia tau karena aku tak mungkin mampu menjelaskannya saat ini.

-o0o-

**#KYUHYUN POV#**

Aku baru beranjak saat cahaya jingga menyelimutiku, menenggelamkan matahari senja di ufuk barat. Aku melangkah gontai menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai bawah. Perkataan terakhir sungmin masih terus berulang di benakku. "Kita putus saja,Kyu. Kumohon."

Aku masih berusahaa mencerna, kenapa? Bukankah kemarin semunya masih baik? Mengapa sekarangtiba-tiba jadi hancur begini? Karena kami berdua adalah namja. Itukah yang menjadikan hubungan ini terlarang? Aku sibuk dengan benakku sendiri, sibuk dengan hatiku yang tersayat perih.

"Cho Kyuhyun-shii?" panggil seseorang, aku menoleh dan menemukan sosok seorang namja. Guru matematikaku.

"Park jung soo soesangnim. Anyeoghaseyo." Aku masih berusaha mempertahankan sopan-santunku, walau sebenarnya aku ingin sekalli megacuhkannya.

"Gwenchanayo, Kyuhyun-shii? Kau tampak sangat pucat."

Baik? Tentu saja tidak, aku sakit. Hatiku sakit. Namun kupikir tak ada gunanya membagi rasaku ini dengan siapapun. "Gwenchanayo, soesangnim."

"Jinjja? Mau ku antar pulang saja? Aku khawatir kalau kau mengendarai motor, kau tampak lemas kyuhyun-shii." Rupanya guruku yang satu ini memang keras kepala. Aahh, tapi ada benarnya juga. Aku juga tak yakin selamat jika pulang mengendarai motor dengan keadaan seperti ini. Rasanya ternagaku sudah terserap habis.

"Ne,Gomawo. Jungsoo Soesangnim." Akhirnya aku menerima tawarannya.

"Arraseo, katjja." Ucapna kemudian berjalan mendahuluiku.

Aku hanya terdiam di dalam mobilnya, aku pejamkan mataku, berpura-pura tidur. Mungkin licik berusaha menghindari pertanyaan dari guruku dengan cara ini. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mood untuk membuka mulut.

Kurasakan laju mobil yang kian melambat hingga akhirnya berhenti. "Kyuhyuh-shii, sudah sampai." Ia menepuk-nepuk bahuku pelan, aku yang hanya pura-pura tertidur tentu saja segera membuka mataku dan turun dari mobilnya.

"Kamsahamnida,Jungsoo soesangnim." Ucapku dari jendela diluar mobil.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kuantar ke dokter?"

"Tidak apa-apa,Soesangnim. Aku baik-baik saja, sepertinya hanya butuh istirahat." Jawabku ingin segera mengakhiri percakapan ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, istirahat lah. Selamat malam."

"Ne. Kamsahmnida, Soesangmin. Anyeonghaseyo." Aku membungkuk sedikit. Kutunggu sampai mobilnya agak menjauh sebelum berbalik menuju apartemenku dengan langkah tak bersemangat.

Aku membuka pintu apartemenku, pikiranku benar-benar tidak bisa di ajak kompromi saat ini, begitu banyak hal-hal yang kupikirkan membuat kepalaku mau pecah rasanya. Dengan tatapan kosong aku berjalan masuk kedalam kamarku, dan segera merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang. Aku hanya dapat memejamkan mata, berharap segala penderitaan ini segera enyah.

-o0o-

Entah berapa kali aku terbangun malam ini, masih dengan seragam sekolah melekat di badanku. Begitu aku membuka mata yang terbayang dipelupuk mataku hanyalah dirinya, Lee Sungmin. Lee Sungmin yang berurai air mata, mengutarakan kalimat-kalimat yang menghancurkan hatiku.

Aku berharap ini semua hanya mimpi. Aku berharap masih akan menemukannya berbaring disampingku saat aku terbangun seperti kemarin, atau menemukannya masih berada di dapurku sedang tersenyum manis menggunakan apron pink kesukaannya seperti kemarin jika aku bangun.

Namun saat aku membuka mata, lagi-lagi hanya bayangan dirinya yang kudapati. Imaji semu akan kesedihan yang kualami, hanya kekosongan yang menyelimutiku, dingin. Menegaskan kenyataan bahwa ia memang tidak lagi ada di sisiku.

Yang dapat kulakukan? Kembali aku memejamkan mataku, kurasakan sesuatu menetes dari sudut mataku menuruni wajahku, air mata. Sedih. Kenapa masalah seolah enggan menjauh dariku? Baru saja aku ingin mereguk bahagia dengannya. Apakah kami memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama? Apakah hubungan ini memang terlarang? Jika ya, mengapa rasa ini muncul diantara kami?

Kuharap jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaanku ini akan segera muncul.

-tbc-

* * *

><p>author's fave quotes of the day:<p>

do not take your life to serious, you'll never escape it alive anyway.

-board of winsdom-

* * *

><p>an

hai-hai.. saya muncul lagi mian ini updatenya lama sekali.. heheheh *Deepbow to readers

Mian lagi saya gak sempet bales reviewnya, tapi semuanya saya baca kok.. dan semuanya bikin saya semangat lagi nulis..

happy reading, chingu..^^

mind to review?


	9. Chapter 9 THE CRUEL FATE

**THE LOVE BETWEEN US**

Pairing : KyuMin, and the other member (For me SuJu is always 13)

Genre : Romance, Sad, Friendship? (Gak tau lagi ah..=,=)

Rating : Untuk saat ini, T

Warning : YAOI, BL, gaje, gak sesuai EYD, TYPOS,OCC,banyak lah pokoknya. DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ!

Disclaimer : All Characters are belonging to themselves, SuJu is belonging to SM-E and this FF is mine

Summary :

Sekali lagi, kukirimkan sebaris pesan untuknya. Semoga ia melakukan apa yang aku minta,

_Lupakan lah aku._

–Check this Out- Kyumin

* * *

><p>backsoud : suju KRY coagulation.. dengerin yah, biar berasa feel nya.. hohoh..<p>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 9<p>

THE CRUEL FATE

**#KYUHYUN POV#**

Pagi yang buruk, aku bangun dan berhadapan dengan kenyataan kalau ia tak lagi disampingku. Aku bagaikan disedot ke masa lalu, kembali ke masa-masa terburukku beberapa tahun lalu, namun kali ini ditambah dengan rasa sakit di hatiku.

Aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi disampingku saat ini untuk menopangku. Lee sungmin , satu-satunya namja yang selama ini membuatku bertahan sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku. Membuangku ke dalam kesendirian lagi sekarang.

Aku masih harus menjalani aktivitasku seperti biasa, walau kini aku menjalaninya dengan gairah setara mayat hidup. Tubuhku tetap mengikuti aktivitas-aktivitas yang memang harus kujalani, namun tidak dengan pikiranku. ia masih terus mengembara dengan pertanyaan yang sama disetiap waktunya. "Kenapa?"

Orang-orang berlalu-lalang di depanku, kemudian gambarannya berubah menjadi suasana kelas yang kondusif untuk belajar. Aku tidak benar-benar memperhatikan apa yang teraadi di sekitarku, visualku berubah menjadi hitam dan putih. Aku seperti terpaku pada waktuku sendiri yang berjalan begitu lambat. Sedangkan orang lain hidup dalam waktu yang bagiku seperti 'fast forward'.

"Kyuhyun-ah." Aku menoleh dan menemukan Wookie-hyung disebelahku. "Bisa kita bicara?" pelajaran terakhir sudah usai rupanya.

"Ah. Ne,hyung." Jawabku sekenanya, kemudian aku mengikutinya keluar kelas.

"Ada apa dengan Sungmin?" Tanya Wookie-hyung. Pikiranku langsung kemali ketempatnya begitu mendengar nama yang disebutnya.

"Wae?" aku balik bertanya.

"Dia minta aku menjemputnya kemarin, menangis tak karuan, tanpa mau cerita sedikitpun."

"Jadi dia menangis lagi?" cemasku. Tak bisa kupungkiri aku masih saja cemas dan khawatir tentangnya, karna aku masih mencintainya. Masih.

"Ne, sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Yang satu menangis meraung-raung, yang satunya lagi bertingkah seperti mayat hidup."

"A-aku tidak tau,Hyung." Jawabku jujur, aku sendiri bingung ada apa sebenarnya dengan Sungmin-hung.

"Tidak tau? Apa maksudmu sih? Kau kan yang selau bersama dengannya, bagaimana kau sampai tidak tau ada apa dengan namjachingu mu sendiri?" tuntut wookie-hyung.

"Tidak lagi." Jawabku singkat. Wookie-hyung menatapku bingung, ia tampak tak mengerti dengan jawabanku barusan. "Aku bukan lagi namjachingunya, hyung. Sungmin-ah memutuskanku kemarin." Aku menghela nafas berat, hatiku masih sakit.

"MHWOO?" kagetnya. 'Terkejut? Ya, apa lagi aku yang diputuskan.' Batinku. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau bertanya pada orang yang salah, hyung. Kau harusya bertanya pada sahabatmu, bukan padaku."

"Tidak mungkin,Cho kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak mungkin putus darimu begitu saja, tanpa alasan apa-apa." Tegasnya.

"Alasan? Ah, aku ingat satu. Alasannya karena dia sudah lelah menjalani hubungan kami, karena kami berdua sama-sama namja." Entah kenapa emosiku naik mengingat-ingat alasannya memutuskanku.

"Bukan, kyuhyun-ah. Aku tidak yakin. Pasti bukan itu alasannya."

"Dia sendiri yang bilang padaku,hyung!"

"Anii, aku kenal Sungmin. Dan aku tau, ia bukan mencintaimu sejak dua atau tiga bulan yang lalu, ia sudah mencintaimu sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Sejak kalian pertama bertemu. Tidak mungkin alasan sepele seperti itu membuatnya ingin berpisah darimu.

Aku terdiam mendengar perkataan wookie-hyung. Satu fakta baru yang kuketahui hari ini. Sungmin-ah sudah mencintaiku sejak 2 tahun lalu. Aku tak pernah tau ia sudah memendam perasaannya selama itu.

"Ja-jadi kenapa Sungmin-hyung mengakhiri hubungan kami?"

"Aku juga tidak tau. Tapi pasti masih ada alasan yang lebih kuat dibanding 'sama-sama namja' dibalik semua ini."

Percakapanku dengan Wookie-hyung di café tadi masih saja berputar-putar di otakku. 'Pasti masih ada alasan lain'. Itu kesimpulan yang dihasilkan dari pembicaraan kami tadi, namun apa lagi alasan yang mungkin. Aku mendengus kesal memasuki apartemenku. Aku benar-benar bisa gila memikirkan ini semua!

Seperti biasa aku menekan saklar lampu di ruang tengah begitu aku memasukinya. Dan aku menemukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Sesosok pria paruh baya yang sangat ku kenal sekaligus sangat ku benci sudah duduk di sofa di ruang tengah apartemenku.

"Kemana lagi kau, baru pulang jam segini?" bentak Appa.

"Apa peduli, Appa?"

"Jawab aku,Cho Kyuhyun!" suaranya mengelegar di ruangan yang tidak begitu luas ini.

"….." aku hanya terdiam di depannya, menatap langsung matanya. Entahlah, mungkin aku hanya ingin membuatnya kesal.

"Pastinya bukan bertemu dengan Lee Sungmin, kan?" DEG! Ucapan sinisnya barusan mampu membuatku terkejut. Sungmin? Tau dari mana dia bahwa sungmin tak akan menemuiku lagi. Apa semua ini ada kaitannya dengan Appa?

"Apa lagi yang Appa lakukan?" tanyaku penuh selidik.

"Sudah kubilang Kyuhyun-ah, kau harus meninggalkannya. Atau.." Appa sengaja mengantung kata-katanya.

"Atau apa?" tantangku.

"Atau kubuat ia yang meninggalkanmu. Sudah kubuktikan bukan? Gampang sekali membuat anak itu berubah pikiran. Kartu AS nya hanya.. 'Oemma'?" aku geram sekali medengar Appa berbicara dengan nada meremehkan begitu, seakan-akan perasaan ku dan Sungmin-ah, cinta kami begitu tidak ada harganya dimata Appa.

Aku geram, aku kesal, namun aku tak berdaya. Aku putus asa, aku tau Sungmin akan melakukan apa saja yang oemmanya minta. Walau itu akan membunuhnya perlahan, ia tak pernah akan menolaknya. "Apa sebenarnya yang Appa inginkan dariku?" bisiku lirih.

"Sudah kubilang dari dulu,Kyuhyun-ah, Jadilah anak yang patuh. Kau hanya harus menaati Appa mu. Bukankah itu mudah?"

"AKU BUKAN BONEKA APPA!" teriakku.

"JANGAN BERTERIAK PADAKU! ANAK KURANG AJAR!" bentak Appa membalasku.

"Appa, tak bisakah appa membiarkanku menjalani hidupku sendiri? Sesuai dengan caraku?" kali ini aku memohon padanya, membuang seluruh harga diriku.

"Jangan lupa siapa yang memberikanmu hidup yang kau jalani itu,Kyuyhyun." Ucap Appa dingin.

"Kumohon,Appa." Kini aku berlutut dihadapannya. Aku benar-benar memohon kali ini. Memohon untuk hidupku sendiri. Appa sedikit terkejut, jujur saja aku tak punya lagi tenaga untuk melawannya. Sumber tenagaku yang selama ini membuatku berjuang dengan frontal sudah berhasil Appa singkirkan, aku tak punya apa-apa lagi.

Appa berdiri, membereskan jasnya dengan angkuh. Ia berjalan kearahku yang sedang berlutut memohon hidupku. "Karena aku yang memberimu kehidupan ini, jadi hanya aku yang berhak mengaturnya,Kyuhyun-ah." Ia mengatakannya dengan pelan, sebelum ia beranjak keluar dari apartemenku. Namun kata-katanya bagai pisau tajam yang menyayat-nyayat hatiku. Kini aku mengerti, ia tak akan pernah membiarkan aku hidup sesuai dengan apa yang aku inginkan, yang terpenting baginya adalah apa yang ia inginkan, bukan apa yang aku inginkan.

Aku lelah, aku membiarkan tubuhku terhempas di lantai dingin yang beralaskan karpet. Masih ditempat yang sama, aku bahkan tak punya keinginan untuk menyeret tubuhku ke kamar atau ruangan lainnya di apartemen ini. Aku sedih, aku kecewa. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia megatakan hal ini padaku, namun dulu aku masih punya pelarian. Aku masih punya Sungmin yang akan menhiburku, atau setidaknya membuat perasaanku jauh lebih baik hanya dengan melihat wajahnya, merasakannya ada disampingku.

Namun sekarang Sungmin tak lagi ada di sisiku untuk menopangku. Aku sendirian. Aku ingin menangis, meraung-raung sampai aku lupa apa yang terjadi. Sampai aku tidak lagi bisa mengingat semua ini yang menyakitiku. Aku ingin menangis. Namun tak ada setetes air mata pun yang jatuh dari kedua bola mataku.

**#SUNGMIN POV#**

Aku masih belum menghapus pesan-pesan yang pernah ia kirimkan padaku. Aku tau ini hal bodoh, bahkan aku yang memutuskannya. Tapi kenapa aku yang masih terpaku padanya? Aaah, aku tau. Ini karena aku masih mencintainya, masih sangat mencitainya. Sebutir air mata jatuh menuruni pipiku. Masih saja sedih jika aku mengingat tentang dirinya. Namun apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan, Aku tak bisa memilih antara Namja yang kucintai atau Oemma.

Aku tak bisa memilih Kyuhyun kemudian membiarkan Oemma menangis dan menderita. Biarlah Kyuhyun membenciku saja. Biarlah hanya aku yang menanggung perasan ini selamanya.

"Ddrrrt-ddrrtt." Hanphoneku bergetar menunjukan pesan masuk.

My Evil Namja. New Message received.

Kyuhyun? Ia mengirimiku sebuah pesan, bolehkah aku berharap? Aku membuka pesan itu dengan jantung berdegup kencang.

_Saranghae, Sungmin-ah._

Sebaris pesan singkat yang kontan membuat air mata mengalir membasahi wajahku. 'kenapa,Kyu? Kenapa masih mengirimiku pesan begini? Kenapa tak membenciku saja?' batinku sedih. Setidaknya ini semua akan jauh lebih mudah kalau ia membenciku.

**#KYUHYUN POV#**

_**Back Sound : Coagulation by Super Junior K.R.Y**_

Hidup? Sekarang aku tau bahwa satu kata itu tak mungkin lagi dapat kunikmati. Aku memang bernafas, aku bergerak, tapi itu saja tak cukup untuk mendefinisikan hidup yang kuinginkan. Dulu aku masih punya setidaknya satu alasan untuk tetap berusaha meraih hidup yang kuimpikan, namun sat alasan itu pergi dan saat aku menyadari bahwa alasan itu tak mungkin kembali, aku memilih untuk menyerah. Ini semua sudah berakhir.

Angin semilir behembus menerpa tubuhku. Bisa kurasakan dingin menusuk pori-poriku. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat saat bahagia bersamaku, namun entah mengapa berjalan begitu lambat saat aku dalam kesendirian.

Aku berdiri sendirian diatas sini, disaat seharusnya aku duduk manis dikelas bersama murid lainnya meyerap apa saja yang diberikan soesangnim. Entah apa yang kulakukan, tapi aku datang kesini dengan sebuah keputusan dan bukan untuk menikmati pemandangan atau sekedar menyepi dari keramaian.

Aku mengeluarkan handphoneku dan membuka galerinya dimana terdapat begitu banyak kenangan manis bersamanya. Puluhan file berisi gambar dirinya, sendiri, atau bersamaku. Aku tersenyum jika kupejamkan mata ini senyum manisnya pasti masih tergambar jelas dalam ingatanku. Aku tak pernah bisa melupakannya sekeras apa pun aku mencoba. Buah terlarang selalu lebih memikat.

Kupandangi foto dirinya yang sedang tertidur lelap. Foto terakhir yang kuambil secara diam-diam saat ia sedang berbaring damai disampingku. Kupikir saat itu lah surga bagiku, tak kuduga neraka menungguku setelahnya.

Aku membuka kotak pesan dimana masih tersimpan pesan-pesan singkat yang pernah dikirimannya. Aku membacanya membiarkan perasaanku dicengkram sesak karena merindukannya. Aku ingin dia disampingku walau aku tau itu adalah hal yang tak mungkin lagi terjadi saat ini. Tak bisakah keajaiban muncul untukku satu kali saja? Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, merasakan udara yang tak berbau masuk perlahan memenuhi paru-paru ku.

Sekali lagi, kukirimkan sebaris pesan untuknya. Semoga ia melakukan apa yang aku minta,

_Lupakan lah aku. _

Aku berdiri di tepian memandang jauh ke langit tanpa batas. Seulas lengkungan terbentuk dibiirku, membuat sebuah senyuman tipis, kontras dengan kedua mataku yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening yang tak kunjung kering, kontras dengan hatiku yang begitu perih. Walau beban dan kesedihan sudah bersahabat denganku sejauh yang kuingat, namun tak pernah seberat ini, tak pernah sedalam ini.

Keputusan ini sudah bulat. Aku merentangkan tanganku seperti sayap yang siap terbang. Angin berhembus makin kencang membantuku bergerak menuju tempat tanpa pijakan. Tubuhku merosot cepat, melewati deretan jendela secara horizontal. Kurasakan hanya ada udara yang mengelilingiku. Sungguh kebetulan yang tak pernah kusangka. Mungkin benar Tuhan lah yang mengatur segala pertemuan dan perpisahan. Aku melihatnya di balik kaca jendela untuk yang terakhir kali kuharap. Namun kusesali bola matanya yang bening bertemu tatap dengan kedua pupil mataku yang berwarna hitam kelam. Walau untuk waktu yang sangat singkat, walau tak lebih dari satu detik, walau dibibirku terukir sebuah senyuman unuknya, aku tau akan sangat menyakitkan baginya setelah ini.

Gravitasi menarikku makin cepat ke bawah. Kuharap dengan ini semuanya bisa hilang, pergi meninggalkanku. Hingga tak ada lagi air mata yang jatuh, tak ada lagi beban yang menyesakkan , tak ada lagi luka yang begitu menyakitkan.

Saat hidup begitu melelahkan, aku tergoda untuk mengakhirinya.

"BBRRUUKKK!" ah, aku tau tubuhku mendarat di tanah. Keras, dingin, kemudian semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

**#SUNGMIN POV#**

_Lupakan lah aku._

Sebaris pesan singkat yang terpampang pada layar handphone ku. Sebaris pesan singkat yang kontan membuatku tesedot ke dalam dimensiku sendiri. Hening. Tak terdengar apa pun. Hanya rasa sesak yang kurasakan makin kuat mencengkram dadaku, merambati hatiku perlahan, menguar keluar dengan hebat.

'Bagaimana aku dapat melupakanmu?' batinku. Ketika aku memejamkan mata lintasan memori, kenanganku bersamanya langsung muncul memenuhi kepalaku. Gambaran yang begitu jelas, yang tak kunjung hilang walau kubuka kembali kedua kelopak mataku. Perasaan ini mulai menggila, rindu ini hampir tak dapat lagi kutahan.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada apa saja diluar sana. 'Aku tak bisa menangis disini.' Aku memandang keluar jendela, mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku , mencoba menahan air mata ini agar tidak jatuh menetes saat mata sewarna onyx itu bertemu tatap denganku, saat kemudian kulihat seulas senyum tipis yang rapuh seakan menyiratkan perpisahan yang menyakitkan. Jantungku berhenti berdetak. Ya Tuhan! Aku tau mata itu, aku mengenalinya. Walau untuk waktu yang sangat singkat aku selalu mengingat mata yang selalu memandangku dengan tatapan lembut yang memuja.

"BBRUUUKKK!" suaranya begitu keras. Oh, Tidak! Kumohon. Jantungku kembali berdenyut dengan kecepatan tidak normal.

Detik berikutnya suara gaduh yang ditimbulkan seisi kelas yang tertangkap oleh indera pendengaranku. ".. Cho Kyuhyun…" DEG! Darahkku mengalir makin deras. 'Jangan! Jangan dia!' cairan bening itu akhirnya jatuh juga membasahi kedua pipiku. Kakiku lemas, namun kupaksakan keduanya untuk bangkit dan berlari keluar. Aku harus memastikannya. ' Andwae, Kyuhyun-ah!'

Aku terduduk lemas ditanah, tepat disampingnya. Disamping orang yang kucintai yang terbaring pucat. "Tidak Kyuhyun-ah. Ti-tidak..j-ja-jang-an.. hiks.." bisikku lirih. Tanganku bergetar gugup saat kucoba menyentuh wajahnya. tidak ada semburat merah jambu seperti biasanya, mata onyxnya yang selalu menatapku penuh cinta kini terpejam rapat.

Dingin, saat jemariku berhasil menyentuh kulitnya. Air mataku terus menetes, detak jantungku menggila saat kusaksikan cairan merah merembes melebar dari belakang kepalanya. "Ya Tuhan, Jangan! Andwae! Hiks.. hiks.." racauku tidak jelas, satu hal yang pasti adalah aku memohon agar ia tak pernah dirampas dari sisiku.

"TOLONG! SIAPAPUN JUGA! PALLI!" jeritku frustasi. Panik. Tubuhku bergetar, isak tangisku tak tertahan lagi, kutumpahkan diatas tubuhnya yang tak bergerak. Aku tak lagi berdaya saat Wookie dan Hyukkie menyeretku menjauhi tubuh Kyuhyun yang lemah. Segera para guru yang baru saja tiba mengangkat tubuh kyuhyun dan memasukannya ke mobil.

"Wo-woo-kie.. hiks.." bisikku lemah sambil menarik legan baju wookie.

"N-ne? Sungmin-ah?"

"B-bawa aku ke r-ru-mah ssakit.. hiks.. hiks.. P-palli." Pintaku lirih.

* * *

><p>Still continued!<p>

mohon ditunggu chapter 10 OTW..

Maap yah saya updet suka-suka.. ^^

Terima kasih yang udah review..^^

Deep bow..


	10. Chapter 10 THE LOVE ITSELF

**THE LOVE BETWEEN US**

Pairing : KyuMin, and the other member (For me SuJu is always 13)

Genre : Romance, Sad, Friendship? (Gak tau lagi ah..=,=)

Rating : Untuk saat ini, T

Warning : YAOI, BL, gaje, gak sesuai EYD, TYPOS,OCC,banyak lah pokoknya. DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ!

Disclaimer : All Characters are belonging to themselves, SuJu is belonging to SM-E and this FF is mine

Summary :

'Aku bukanlah ayah yang baik.' Aku tahu itu, namun tak kuduga semuanya berakhir seperti ini …–Check this Out-

Kyumin

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 10<p>

THE LOVE ITSELF

* * *

><p><strong>#SUNGMIN POV#<strong>

Lorong rumah sakit yang bercat putih ini membuatku sesak, membuatku takut. Rasanya seperti mimpi, mimpi buruk. Aku tak mau ini semua terjadi, namun kenyataan berkata lain.

Sudah 6 jam aku menungguinya disini, 4 jam lalu ia keluar dari ruang operasi dan masuk ke ruang ICU. Aku hanya dapat memandanginya, memandangi tubuhnya yang tak berdaya dengan banyak alat terpasang padanya. Aku bahkan tidak berani untuk menggenggam tangannya yang terpasang selang infus.

Air mataku sudah kering, entah berapa lama sudah aku menangis, meninggalkan jejak bekas mata yang kemerahan dan bengkak. 6 jam dan Kyuhyun belum juga sadar. Jungsoo soesangnim masih mondar-mandir mencoba menghubungi keluarga Kyuhyun. Wookie dan Hyukkie masih terus menemaniku.

"Sungmin-ah." Panggil Jungsoo soesangnim. Aku hanya merespon dengan menengok ke arahnya. "Pulanglah. Istirahat, ne? Biar aku yang menjaga Kyuhyun di sini, aku akan segera menghubungimu jika ada perkembangan."bujuknya.

Aku tidak mau. Aku mau tetap bersamanya disini, bersama orang yang kucintai. Aku tak tahu kapan Tuhan akan mengambilnya dariku. Aku menoleh ke arah Wookie dan Hyukkie, mereka berdua tampak begitu lelah. Kemudian aku teringat, Appa Kyuhyun pasti akan sangat marah jika beliau melihatku disini, dan Oemma. Oemma juga pasti tak akan senang kalau tahu aku masih terlibat dengan Kyuhyun. Aku menarik nafas panjang sebelum memutuskan untuk mengangguk, mengiyakan bujukan Jungsoo soesangnim. Well, aku tak boleh egois bukan.

"Hyukkie, Wokkie, tolong antar Sungmin pulang, ne?"

"Ne, Arraseo, Soesangnim." jawab Hyukkie sopan kemudian bersama Wookie membawaku menjauhi Kyuhyun, keluar dari ruangan.

-0O0-

_'Sungmin-ah, Oemma dan Sungjin keluar sebentar.'_

Sebuah note tertempel di board saat aku memasuki apartemenku._'baguslah, setidaknya aku tak perlu menjelaskan pada Oemma atau Sungjin.'_ Batinku lega.

Aku memasuki kamarku, menghempaskan tubuhku diatas ranjang. Lelah rasanya, pikiranku lelah. Tak sengaja mataku menangkap sebuah pigura yang terpajang apik di atas meja disamping tempat tidurku. Pigura yang berisi foto seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Melihatnya membuat air mataku kembali jatuh menetes. Mungkin lebih mudah kalau kami memang hanya sekedar teman sedari awal, aku atau pun Kyuhyun tak akan pernah harus merasakan kesedihan seperti ini, mungkin. Tapi aku tak bisa. Aku tak habis pikir mengapa semua bisa jadi seperti ini. Kami hanya saling mencintai, hanya itu. Mengapa menjadi begini rumit? Jika semua ini terlarang sedari awal, kenapa rasa ini harus muncul menyiksa?

Aku teringat pada tatapannya dari balik jendela waktu itu, juga senyum tipisnya. Sesak, sakit, hatiku bagai dicengkram sesuatu yang bahkan aku tak tahu apa itu. Bagaimana seandainya aku tak dapat melihat mata onyx itu terbuka lagi? Bagaimana jika aku tak bisa melihat bibir itu melengkung tersenyum lagi padaku?

Inikah maksud pesan yang kau berikan? 'Lupakanlah aku.' Bagaimana aku bisa, Kyu? Kuraih pigura itu. Berharap cinta ini pergi, terbang menguap begitu saja adalah hal yang mustahil. _Aku tak mau, aku tak bisa_. Kudekap erat fotonya didadaku, kuharap rasa rindu ini bisa sampai padanya. "Bagaimana melupakanmu, kalau hanya kau lah yang selalu kucintai?"

-0O0-

**#AUTHOR POV#**

Seorang wanita paruh baya tampak menangis di pelukan wanita lain yang jauh lebih muda darinya. "Sudahlah, Oemma, jangan menangis terus begini."

"T-tapi, Ahra-ah.. Kyu-Kyuhyun.. hiks.. " ratapnya sedih.

Dua orang wanita yang langsung terbang dari Amerika begitu mengetahui Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit. Tak lama seorang pria setengah tua, masuk ke ruangan.

Pria yang biasanya rapih tanpa cela, kali ini terlihat acak-acakan. Kentara sekali ia sudah menarik-narik rambutnya yang biasanya tersisir rapi dalam perjalanannya ke rumah sakit. Aura angkuh yang biasa selalu menempel padanya, kini hilang tanpa jejak. Sosoknya kini hanya menyerupai seorang ayah dalam keadaan teramat cemas, bukan seorang politikus sempurna seperti biasanya. "Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu!" Jerit Mrs. Cho berurai air mata. "Kenapa kau tak menjaganya baik-baik, yeobo! Hiikss.. hikks.. " ia memukul-mukul dada bidang sang suami tanpa tenaga.

"Oemma, tenanglah oemma.." bujuk sang anak perempuan.

", Mrs. Cho. Kyuhyun jatuh dari atap sekolah kemarin pagi. " namja yang sudah menunggui Kyuhyun dari kemarin angkat bicara.

"Bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi, soesangnim?" geram .

"Maaf, tapi kami menduga ini upaya bunuh diri." jelas Jungsoo soesangnim dengan nada lirih, ia juga belum dapat menerima kenyataan yang menimpa murid terbaiknya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin.."Bisik Ahra, mendekap mulutnya sendiri. Rasa terkejut yang sama dirasakan oleh Mr dan . bagaimana mungkin anak laki-laki mereka melakukan upaya bunuh diri.

"Tidak ada satu orang pun bersamanya saat ia jatuh, dan kelihatannya bukan sebuah kecelakaan, kami sudah melihat rekamannya melalui CCTv." jelas Jungsoo soesangnim lagi.

"Kyu- Kyuhyunie.." ratap , kali ini dipelukan sang suami yang berusaha untuk tegar.

"Maaf, tapi hanya hal ini saja yang bisa saya sampaikan pada Anda. Saya Permisi , Mrs. Cho, Ahra-shii." kemudian namja itu keluar dari ruang tunggu ICU, membiarkan keluarga kecil itu memiliki waktu mereka sendiri.

"A-aku mempercayakannya padamu! Bagaimana kau bisa membiarkan hal ini terjadi! Hiks..!" masih terus menjerit dalam dekapan suaminya.

Ahra memandang pada ayahnya, ia yakin ayahnya terlibat dibalik semua ini.

TOK! TOK!

Lalu seorang dokter yang sudah berumur, masuk ke ruangan itu. "Apa kalian keluarga dari pasien Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Ne, Aku Appa nya." Jawab Mr. Cho kaku.

"Ada yang harus saya jelaskan disini, Mr. Cho."

"Ah,Ne? Silahkan."

"Benturan pada kepala yang dialami pasien cukup keras, oleh karena itu kami berinisiatif untuk melakukan CT scan atas izin dari pihak sekolah. Hasil yang kami dapatkan cukup mengejutkan." Dokter itu mengeluarkan sebuah hasil analisa dari amplop cokelat besar yang dibawanya. "Pasien Cho Kyuhyun mengalami trauma otak."

"Apa maksudnya?" jantung berdegup dua kali lebih cepat begitu mendengar penjelasan dari sang dokter.

"Kami beruntung tidak menemukan cidera berat pada kepalanya, jatuh dari ketinggian seperti itu biasanya dapat menyebabkan pendarahan pada otak yang berakibat stroke bahkan kematian. Namun sangat disayangkan, kami menemukan trauma otak yang justru dapat berakibat lebih parah. Anda bisa lihat beberapa titik gelap pada brain stem nya." Dokter itu menunjukan hasil CT scan yang dibawanya. "Ini adalah bagian yang bermasalah, pasien tampaknya sedang mengalami tekanan berat atau depresi saat kejadian berlangsung. Sehingga benturan pada kepalanya berdampak pada brain stem dan menimbulkan trauma otak."

"Lalu?" berbisik ngeri.

"Kami menduga trauma nya menyerang Limbic system pasien."

"Limbic system?"

"Ya, Limbic system adalah bagian terdalam otak manusia yang mengatur emosi, perasaan, alam bawah sadar, memori, dan limbic system dapat mempengaruhi kerja hampir seluruh tubuh. Saat seseorang mengalami tekanan yang begitu berat atau kesedihan yang berlebihan, mereka bisa kehilangan kesadaran, pingsan. Itulah insting, saya rasa hal ini mirip dengan apa yang dialami pasien. Dugaan kami adalah limbic system mya mengirim perintah pada brainstem untuk memposisikan tubuhnya dalam keadaan tidur."

"Apa anda yakin?" bertanya cemas.

"Hanya ini diagnosa yang dapat kami berikan."

"Kalau begitu lakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut!" perintahnya sengit. "Aku tak peduli berapa biaya yang harus ku keluarkan!"

"Tidak bisa, hal itu terlalu beresiko. Bukan hal mudah untuk memeriksa cara kerja otak, terlebih lagi limbic system berada di dalam cerebrum, satu kesalahan dapat mengakibatkan disfungsi pada cebebrum atau kematian."

"Tidak! Tidak boleh! Anda harus melakukan sesuatu, ini rumah sakit terbaik di korea!"

"Maaf, tapi kami tidak dapat melakukan apa pun. Maaf, Mr dan , tapi saya katakan putera anda saat ini dalam keadaan koma. Kami kehilangan responnya terhadap rasa sakit dan cahaya.."

"ANAKKU KOMA DAN KAU TIDAK BISA BERBUAT APA-APA?" teriak .

"Tenanglah ." bujuk sang dokter.

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG? IA PUTERAKU SATU-SATUNYA!"

"Kita bisa mencoba satu hal." jelas sang dokter.

"A-apa yag harus kulakukan?" tanya terbata, ia begitu mencemaskan puteranya.

" Mungkin dapat diusahakan dengan rangsangan dari luar. Bagaimana caranya kita harus membuat pasien menyadari ancamannya sudah tidak ada, yang harus disembuhkan adalah perasaannya. Kita harus mencoba, Saya harap atmhosphere yang menyenangkan baginya dapat mebuatnya terbangun. Namun kami tidak dapat menjamin cara ini akan berhasil,. Semuanya tergantung keinginan pasien sendiri." penjelasan tadi benar-benar menusuk hati .

"Maaf, tapi saya harus memeriksa pasien lainnya." ucap dokter itu sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

Sepeninggalan dokter itu, keluarga ini masih terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, sibuk mendefinisikan dan mendeskripsikan penjelasan sang dokter, mencari pelarian atas masalah ini.

"Ahra, bawa Oemma mu pulang." membuka suara, kemudian tanpa sepatah kata apa pun lagi ia keluar dariruangan tempat puteranya terbaring koma, seolah tak tahan jika terus berada di ruangan itu.

-0O0-

**#A****UTHOR POV#**

Pria ini memasuki ruang kerjanya, ruangan tempat ia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu hidupnya. Bukan dengan keluarga seperti orang kebanyakan, tapi dengan tumpukan-tumpukan kertas yang saat ini justru sama sekali tak berguna.

Rasa lelah yang menderanya baik fisik maupun psikis tak mengentikan langkahnya. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju sebuah rak kecil yang ada di pojok ruangannya. Rak ini berisi buku-buku besar atau tepatnya album foto. Tak seorang pun pernah melihatnya membuka rak ini, namun tak sedikit pun debu menempel di album foto yang diambilnya. Tak seorang pun menduga bahwa ia justru menyentuh rak ini lebih banyak dibandingkan rak-rak lainnya yang hanya berisi tetang pekerjaan dan buku-buku filosofi.

Ia mengambil sebuah album tebal yang tampak sedikit lusuh, sudah jelas album ini terlalu banyak dibuka, dilihat. Ia membawa album ini bersamanya, untuk duduk di meja kerjanya. Seperti biasa, seperti yang sudah ia lakukan selama 17 tahun ini, tanpa diketahui siapa pun. Ia mulai membuka lembaran album itu.

Lembaran pertama berisi foto seorang wanita cantik yang menggendong seorang bayi laki-laki dalam pelukannya dan seorang anak perempuan kecil yang berdiri bersebelahan dengannya. Pria ini mengelus foto itu, foto anak dan isterinya, dibagian bawah tertulis _Cho Ahra 4__tahun, Cho Kyuhyun 0 tahun._

Lembaran kedua berisi dua foto, seorang anak perempuan dengan sepedanya yang berwarna pink. _Cho Ahra dan sepeda barunya. _Dan foto seorang wanita cantik yang tengah memandikan bayi laki-lakinya. _Cho Kyuhyun dan mainan bebek pertamanya._

Lembaran demi lembaran foto berikutnya, ia buka satu persatu dalam sunyi. Anak perempuan dan anak laki-lakinya bertambah besar seiring bertambahnya jumlah lembaran foto. Dan foto-foto yang diambil makin terkesan diambil secara diam-diam. Sampai dengan foto wisuda SMA Cho Ahra, dan foto kelulusan Cho Kyuhyun dari SMP, tak ada satu pun gambar pria ini dalam foto-foto tersebut.

Satu butir cairan bening jatuh menetes, diatas foto namja tampan menggunakan seragam SMA. _Cho Kyuhyun di hari pertama SMA._ Foto terakhir dalam album itu yang seolah merangkum kehidupan pria paruh baya yang kini meneteskan air mata, ayah mereka. .

Ia kembali terbayang pada anak laki-lakinya yang kini berada di rumah sakit, terbaring tanpa daya, koma. Apakah ini semua salahnya, apakah ini karmanya?

"AAARRRGGGGHHH!" ia membabi buta menyingkiran barang-barang dari atas meja kerjnya, botol-botol tinta tumpah di lantai membasahi karpet putih, membuatnya bernoda.

"Huu-hu..hu.." menangis sendirian terisak di ruangan kerjanya yang kini berantakan. Ia mendekap album itu dengan erat, ia tak rela jika putera satu-satunya terbaring koma. benar-benar menyesal, menyesali apa yang diperbuatnya atas Kyuhyun. Ia hanya tak mengerti bagaimana melindungi puteranya, bagaimana melindungi keluarganya. Walaupun ada banyak cinta dalam dirinya, namun mereka tak pernah merasakannya. Mereka tak pernah mengetahuinya.

"Mi-mianhee.. k-Kyuhyun-ah… M-mian.. huu..hu…" isaknya dalam sepi.

**# POV #**

'Aku bukanlah ayah yang baik.' Aku tahu itu, namun tak kuduga semuanya berakhir seperti ini, inikah akhirnya? Aku teringat saat Kyuhyun memohon dihadapanku, mengemis apa yang disebutnya dengan kebahagiaan. Dan saat ini ia terbaring lemah dengan banyak alat menempel pada tubuhnya, membuat rasa bersalah menghujam perasaanku.

Satu persatu ku buka lembaran foto di album ini, album yang selau menemaniku. Bagaimana bisa hal seperti ini menimpa puteraku? Puteraku satu-satunya, puteraku yang sangat kucintai. Apakah ini smeua akibat aku yang begitu mengekangnya? Kurasakan butiran air mata jatuh menetes dari mataku, aku tak kuasa lagi menahan rasa sedih ini saat melihat fotonya yang mengenakan seragam SMA barunya. Untuk pertama kalinya lagi setelah beberapa puluh tahun berlalu, aku menangis lagi.

Setelah semua yang kulakukan untuk melindunginya, akhirnya aku gagal menjadi sosok 'ayah' baginya. Aku mengekangnya, aku melarangnya bukan untuk melihatnya terbaring koma seperti ini pada akhirnya. Aku hanya tak mau dia mengalami apa yang pernah kurasakan dulu. Aku tak mau Puteraku mencicipi pahitnya hidup menjadi bulan-bulanan pers atau masyarakat banyak seperti halnya yang kurasakan dulu. Aku tak mau ia memiliki pengalaman yang begitu buruk dalam hidupnya.

Tapi jika aku tahu caraku salah, jika aku tahu akan begini akibatnya, aku tak akan pernah membuatnya menjalani hidup seperti yang ku mau. Penyesalan selalu datang belakangan, begitu lah yang orang bilang dan memang begitu kenyataannya. Penyesalanku terhadap Kyuhyun baru datang saat peluang hidupnya justru diragukan. Masih bisakah aku memperbaiki semua ini? Harus! Aku tak bisa membiarkan puteraku hanya terbaring seperti ini, walau hanya pandangan benci yang selalu kudapat, harus kupastikan mata itu bisa terbuka lagi. Jika kebahagiaan itu yang kau minta, Biar Appa bawakan untukmu.

-0O0-

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**HOHOHO.. **mian kalu updatenya lama bener.. gomawo buat semua yang uda review yah..

oh iya, saya mau promosi fb dulu trizz shalim + my twitter 3zlowh

heheh..

saya pamit, happy reading..^^ *deep bow

review please? /plakk


	11. Chapter 11 FAREWELL

**THE LOVE BETWEEN US**

Pairing : KyuMin, and the other member (For me SuJu is always 13)

Genre : Romance, Sad, Friendship? (Gak tau lagi ah..=,=)

Rating : Untuk saat ini, T

Warning : YAOI, BL, gaje, gak sesuai EYD, TYPOS,OCC,banyak lah pokoknya. DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ!

Disclaimer : All Characters are belonging to themselves, SuJu is belonging to SM-E and this FF is mine

Summary :

Yang kubutuhkan saat ini hanyalah mengubur semua kenanganku bersamanya dalam-dalam.–Check this Out- Kyumin

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 11<p>

FAREWELL

* * *

><p><strong>#AUTHOR POV#<strong>

Sungmin baru saja selesai mengenakan pakaiannya saat ia mendapati ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

'TOK! TOK!'

"Sungmin-ah."

"Ne,Oemma?" ia membuka pintunya dan menemukan seorang wanita paruh baya yang cantik berdiri di hadapannya.

"Oemma hanya ingin memberitahukan, kita akan pindah ke LA minggu depan." DEG! Sesaat degupan keras menghantam jantung namja manis itu. "Oemma sudah urus semuanya, bersiaplah." Lanjutnya lagi Sungmin membeku, ia tetap berada dalam posisinya sepeninggalan sang Oemma dari kamarnya. Jelas sekali ia terkejut, shock. Ia tidak pernah menduga Oemmanya akan berbuat sejauh ini.

Namun ia telah membuat sebuah keputusan. Sejak awal, sang Oemma adalah segalanya bagi Sungmin. Tak pedull jika ia harus terluka dan menderita menahan perasaan ini. Ia sudah membuang sisi dirinya yang lemah dan hanya mempertahanan yang lain, sisi lainnya yang dapat bertahan menghadapi semua ini.

Sungmin tersenyum saat Oemma nya datang lagi dan menoleh ke arahnya, "Ne Oemma, Arraseo." Jawabnya singkat. Ia sudah bertekad akan tetap tersenyum di hadapan Oemmanya mulai sekarang.

**#SUNGMIN POV#**

"Ada tamu untukmu." Oemma memberitahuku saat aku hendak keluar dari kamar.

"Ne." jawabku singkat. Tamu? Untukku? Tapi siapa? Aku berjalan menuju ruang tengah,dan betpa terkejutya aku melihat siapa yang telah menungguku di ruang tengah. Walau aku belum pernah melihanya secara langsung, tapi aku tahu siapa dia. Jejak-jejak genetik yang tidak dapat dipungkiri.

"Sungmin-shii, Aku Appa Cho Kyuyun."

"N-ne, ahjushi." Ya Tuhan! Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun sampai membuat Appanya datang padaku. Namun tidak seperti yang kukira, pria didepanku ini tampak rapuh, raut wajahnya menggambarkan betapa tertekan dirinya saat ini. Tidak ada keangkuhan dan kesombongan yang selama ini kukira lekat dengan dirinya. Yang kulihat didepanku hanyalah sesosok pria setengah baya yang tampak sedih dan lelah.

"Kumohon, kembali lah pada Kyuhyun." Mwo? Kenapa tiba-tiba..

"Maaf, . Tapi lupakan saja." Potong Oemma.

"Mereka saling mencintai bukan?" nada suaranya masih tampak tegar.

"Aku tidak rela anakku menjadi seorang penyuka sesama jenis." bantah Oemma.

"Kumohon. Kumohon padamu." satu hal yang bahkan tak prenah kupikirkan akan terjadi, Cho ahjusi berlutut didepan Oemmaku. Bagaimana mungkin seseoarnag yang begitu dingin dan menjunjung harga diriseperti beliau dapat melakukan hal ini?

"Kumohon, tolong lah puteraku." Apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun? "Kumohon, puteraku sedang koma di rumah sakit."DEG! K-koma? Aku membeku, ini sama sekali bukan kabar yang kuiginkan. Bisakah aku menemuinya? Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, sungguh. Mataku mulai memanas. _'Tidak bisa,Sungmin!Kau tidak bisa pergi!'_ aku berusaha tidak menghiraukannya, aku sungguh ingin melihat Kyuhyun.

_'ingat lah janjimu pada Appa, sebelum Appa meninggal. Kau berjanji untuk menjaga Oemma dan Sungjin.'_ Perang itu justru berlangsung dalam diriku sendiri.

_'tapi aku merindukannya. Aku bahkan tak tahu apa ia akan bertahan setelah ini.'_

_ 'Andwae! Oemma lah yang terpenting.'_

_ 'Kyuhyun sedang koma! Bagaimana jika ini kesempatan terakhirku?'_

_ 'Dan membiarkan Oemma sedih? Tidak, tidak bisa. Kau sudah membuat komitmenmu sendiri.'_

_ 'Kyuhun...'_

_ 'Kyuhyun akan bertahan,Sungmin-ah Bahkan tanpa dirimu, di bukan namja yang lemah.'_

"Maaf, Ahjushi. Aku tidak bisa pergi." Tegar? Dingin? Aku tak mengerti ekspresiku sendiri, namun mulai saat ini, hanya wajah ini lah yang akan tampil.

"Lihat,. Bahkan Sungmin sendiri sudah menolak."

"Kumohon,Sungmin-ah.. Mrs,Lee.. aku tidak bisa melihat puteraku hanya tertidur saja."

"Aku tidak bisa,Ahjushii.."

"Kumohon, aku akan melakukan apa pun demi Kyuhyun, kumohon selamatkan lah dia.

"Ahjushi, aku bahkan bukan seorang dokter, bagaimana aku bisa menyembuhkan seseorang?" walau sebagian diriku berontak tidak terima, aku tetap diam, tidak bergeming.

"Pergilah , sebelum kupanggil security!" teriak Oemma tidak sabar pada akhirnya.

-0O0-

'Pagi yang buruk.' Lamunku di dalam kelas. Apa yang dijelaskan soesangnim benar-benar tidak masuk ke dalam otakku. Aku belum dapat melupakan ekspresi sedih dan memohon dari Cho ahjushi saat security berusaha menyeretnya keluar dari apartemenku. Entah kemana perginya pria dingin tanpa perasaan yang dulu dibenci Kyuhyun.

'KRIIINNNGG!' Bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Sungmin-ah, mau ke kantin?"ajak Wookie.

"Anii, kau pergi dengan Hyukkie saja." tolakku halus dengan seulas senyum tipis terukir di bibirku. Aku berutung mempunyai sahabat yang mengerti diriku, tanpa banyak tanya lagi Wookie dan Hyukkie meninggalkanku sendirian.

Kantin? Sepertinya terlalu banyak kenangan di sana, bahkan sebenarnya terlalu banyak kenangan di tiap sudut sekolah ini, bahkan di kelas tempatku duduk termenung sendirian sekarang. 'Aku harus mencari udara segar.' Ucapku pada diriku sendiri.

**[Back sound Coagulation]**

Angin berhembus saat kubuka pintu yang tertutup itu, tidak kencang, namun cukup untuk membuat helaian rambutku tertiup berantakan. Atap sekolah, disini memang tempat yang tepat untuk menyendiri, tapi di sini terlalu banyak memoriku bersamanya, memori menyedihkan.

Aku teringat betapa sedihnya aku, betapa sesaknya hatiku saat aku terpaksa harus mengakhiri hubungan kami atas permintaan Oemma. Disini, ia tersungkur, terpaku tidak terima atas keputusan sepihakku. Memori itu masih baru, masih jelas benar dalam ingatanku betapa terpukulnya Kyuhyun saat aku mengutarakannya, matanya yang menatap kosong pada lantai semen yang dingin, suaranya yang memohon parau.

'Tidak!' aku menggelengkan kepalaku keras, berusaha menghalau diriku mengingatnya lebih jauh, hati ini masih cukup sakit walau sudah membiarkan kenangan itu terkubur dalam-dalam. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menghampiri tepian gedung._ 'jadi di sini ia memutuskan semuanya? Memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku sendirian?'_ aku berjongkok, memandang lurus pada deretan bangunan dan gedung-gedung bertigkat.

Sepi, walau suara ramai terdengar dari arah lapangan, namun aku merasa kesepian disini. Aku kesepian menjalani hidup ini tanpa dirinya. Aku bagai berdiri pada sebuah panggung sandiwara dimana aku harus memerankan cerita ini sendirian, tanpa partner. Suara-suara yang terdengar hanyalah latar dalam cerita yang telah ditulis untukku, namun pada kenyataannya sang tokoh utama hanya sendirian di atas panggung, bersedekap sepi.

Air mata itu menetes lagi, tentu saja ada saatnya sisiku yang lemah mendominasi semua ini. Tak apa selama aku sendirian. Aku hanya seorang manusia yang masih memiliki emosi dan terkadang aku hanya tak sanggup untuk menahan kesedihan yang datang menggedor hatiku.

-O0O-

Seminggu berlalu. Setiap hari kulewati dengan lambat saat tiap menit terasa begitu panjang bagiku. Pikiranku terkuras lelah, namun aku tak bisa menyerah. Belum, aku belum bisa. Sampai akhirnya datanglah hari ini, dimana aku berdiri di depan kelas sekarang pada hari terakhirku.

"Terima kasih telah membantuku selama ini. Kamsahamnida Yeorobun." aku menyampaikan salam perpisahan pada teman-temanku.

"Sungmin akan pindah ke L.A, anak-anak." Jelas Jungsoo Soesangnim. "Ini adalah hari terakhirnya." lajutnya lagi.

Jelas sekali dihadapanku, dua sahabat terbaikku, Wookie dan Hyukkie, membelalak tak percaya. Aku memang sengaja tidak memberitahukan apa pun sampai hari ini tiba. "Ah! Hari ini pelajaran akan kuakhiri sampai disini, aku ingin memberi waktu pada kalian untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan, arraseo?" ujar soesangim.

"Arraseo,Soesangnim." beberapa murid menimpali perkataan Jungsoo Soesangnim, tapi itu jelas bukan Hyukkie atau Wookie. Yang kulihat, kekecewaan tercetak jelas di wajah mereka.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu?" todong Hyukkie saat aku mencapai tempat dudukku.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya tidak ingin kalian sedih atau membuat hubungan kita jadi buruk." jawabku santai.

"Aku jadi tidak mengerti dirimu, Sungmin-ah." Wookie jelas merasa kesal atas hal ini.

"Begitu juga aku.." aku menggumam pelan agar tak seorangpun dapat mendengarku. Suasana diantara kami menjadi begitu aneh. Wookie atau Hyukkie nampaknya punya banyak hal untuk disemburkan dari bibir mereka masing-masing, hanya mereka tampak bingung bagaimana cara menyampaikannya. "Bagaimana kabar Kyuhyun?" tanyaku singkat, aku berhati-hati memulai topik ini, karena aku harus benar-benar mengontrol emosiku, mengendalikan diriku saat membicarakan dirinya.

"Masih sama seperti sebelumnya, belum ada perubahan."ucap Wookie.

"..." Benarkah? Hatiku sakit saat mengetahui keadaannya masih sama, terbaring koma, bukan kabar ini yang kurarapkan, aku ingin ada perubahan positif atas keadaannya. Aku butuh keyakinan bahwa ia bisa bertahan.

"Dokter bilang Kyuhyun hanya butuh keadaan yang menurutnya membahagiakan." ujar Hyukkie menjelaskan.

"..." aku hanya bisa terdiam tapa ekspresi, tapi begitu banyak pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam kepalaku saat ini. Bahagia? Apa aku bisa membuatnya bahagia? Apa Kyuhyun bahagia dengan hanya bersamaku? Dengan hanya aku disampingnya? Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang tidak terjawab. Aku tidak tahu apa dia merasakan hal yang sama denganku.

Bagiku,aku begitu menyukai saat-saat bersamanya. Aku bahagia. Kupikir itu lah surgaku. Tapi saat begitu banyak yang menentang hubungan kami, bersamanya bukan lagi hanya sekedar mendeskripsikan kata 'bahagia' lagi. Jika aku bersikap egois mempertahakan apa yang kusebut surga, Kesedihan, sakit , kecewa,siap mengikuti kami dibelakang, menghantui kami, dan kau tak bisa membiarkan semua hal itu menghampiri Kyuhyun. Aku tak bisa menyakitinya lagi.

"Aku yakin Kyuhyun bisa bertahan tanpa diriku." Ucapku singkat pada akhirnya. Setelah sekian banyak pikiran-pikiran yang melintas di benakku, hanya hal itu yang dapat ku katakan, lebih seperti meyakinkan diriku sendiri.

"Kau berubah, Sungmin-ah." Hyukkie menatapku mencari tahu, tapi aku hanya bisa membalasnya dengan tatapan sedih yang tak terbaca serta sebuah senyum tipis yang tampak rapuh.

-0O0-

Aku memutuskan untuk pulang lebih cepat setelah berjanji untuk tetap _keep contact_ dengan Wookie dan Hyukkie. Aku berjalan sendiri, sesekali menendang kerikil-kerilik kecil yang kutemukan di sepanjang jalan. Kedua kakiku melangkah menuju apartemen dimana Oemma dan sungjin sedang menungguku.

Namun tidak dengan pikiranku yang mengembara, memikirkan sosok namja tampan yang mengisi hidupku hingga tersasa begitu sempurna beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Langkahku perlahan melambat saat pikiranku mendominasi. Aku akhirnya berhenti sejenak, kemudian memutuskan untuk membalikkan tubuhku, berlari kearah yang berlawanan. Ini hari terakhirku di korea, bolehkan aku sedikit egois?

Aku memasuki rumah sakit tempat Kyuhyun di rawat dengan nafas terengah-engah. Pintu otomatis tentu membuka untukku begitu aku mendekatinya. Aku berlari menuju lift yang kebetulan sedang terbuka dan menekan tombol '6' dengan cepat tanpa mempedulikan tatapan aneh dari para pengguna lift lainya.

Sudah pasti aku masih ingat di ruangan mana Kyuhun di rawat. Kamar nomor 176. Aku membuka pintunya dan nampaklah namja itu, namja yang terbaring pucat dab tampak rapuh. Namja yang telah mencuri hatiku. Aku berusaha mengendalikan diriku, pikiranku, emosiku dan air mataku agar tidak tumpah saat ini.

Tanpa kusadari seorang yeoja menatapku ingin tahu dari arah ruang tunggu. Aku sedikit terkesiap saat aku menyadari ada orang lain di ruangan itu.

"A-anyeonghaseyo." Aku membungkukkan badanku, memberi hormat.

"Anyeonghasyo." Jawabnya singkat, dan memandangku lekat-lekat, seolah ingin memastikan sesuatu. "Sungmin-shi?" tanyanya membuatku terkejut. Bagaimana ia tahu siapa aku.

"Ah!, ne?" jawabku spontan.

"Aku Ahra, Cho ahra." Ia memperkenalkan diri. 'Jadi ini noona Kyuhyun? Sangat cantik.' itu lah kesan pertamaku padanya.

"Oh! Ne, senang bertemu denganmu Ahra-shii."

"Panggil aku noona saja." potongnya

"Oh, ne baiklah.. Noona." sebenarnya aku merasa sedikit canggung. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kembali pada Kyuhyun. Sedih rasanya melihat orang yang kau cintai hanya terbaring tidak sadar, dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk merubahnya. Aku bahkan tidak bisa untuk tetap berada di sisinya. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan rindu, karena memang itulah kenyataannya. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" aku menggumam kecil, namun rupanya dapat terdengar oleh Ahra noona.

"Masih sama, tidak ada perubahan sejak minggu kemarin." ia menyampaikan dengan nada pahit, aku mengerti Ahra noona pasti sangat khawatir pada Kyuhyun sama halnya denganku. Sepi setelah itu. Aku hanya memandangi Kyuhyun dalam diam ,seolah tak pernah bosan aku memandangnya. Dan memang tidak, aku hanya terus menatapnya yang tertidur dengan nafas teratur, menatap tiap inchi wajahnya yang kurindukan seraya berharap ia bangun saat ini juga agar bisa menahanku, agar bisa membuatku tetap berada di sini, disisinya.

"Kau tahu si Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang tidur itu?" Ahra noona membuka percakapan. Aku menoleh saat kulihat ia melayangkan pandangan ke arah namdongsaengnya. "Mulutnya selalu cerewet jika membicarakanmu. Berjam-jam ia telepon padaku, dan pembicaraannya selalu mengarah padamu. Sungmin yang baik, Sungmin yang manis, Sungmin yang bagaikan malaikat, Sungmin yang punya kulit yang indah, Sungmin yang memiliki gig kelinci yang lucu dan bermata bening cemerlang, Sungmin yang memiliki bibir sewarna sakura, Sungmin yang menurutnya sempurna. Topik pembicaraannya selalu tentang Sungmin, Sungmin dan Sungmin." ia menolehkan pandangannya padaku." Itu lah mengapa aku mengenali dirimu. Namdongsaengku sangat menyukaimu, Sungmin-ah." Ahra noona tersenyum padaku.

Penjelasannya barusan justru ibarat ribuan jarum kecil yang menusuk hatiku, aku senang sekaligus sakit mendengarnya. Aku tahu aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi disini, topeng tanpa ekspresi ini menjadi begitu berat untuk kupakai. Aku hampir kehilangan kontrolku, aku harus pergi sebelum semua usahaku selama ini sia-sia. Sebelum aku menyerah dan memohon untuk tetap di sisi Kyuhyun.

"Mianhe, noona. Aku harus segera pulang."

"Eh? Ah, ne. Arraseo." Jawab Ahra noona bingung, kurasa ia terkejut mendapati perubahan sikapku yang terburu-buru.

"Kamsahamnida,." aku membunguk singkat sebelum melesat keluar dari ruangan. Sesak, dadaku sakit. Aku berjalan cepat menuju lift, menuju lantai dasar. Rasa sesak itu makin menjadi-jadi seiring ayunan langkahku keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku mulai menepuk-nepuk dadaku sendiri, berharap rasa itu segera hilang.

**[back sound Insa- Jaejoong]**

Tanpa kuketahui hujan sudah turun dengan deras di luar sana, aku tak punya pilihan selain menerobos tetesan-tetesan air yang kini telah membuat tubuhku basah. Namun langkahku kian melambat seiring dadaku yang kian terhimpit, rasa sesak itu kian menyergap hatiku. Pukulanku makin kuat di atas dadaku sendiri, membuatku terpaksa menenghentikan langkahku saat aku melintasi pelataran parkir rumah sakit yang sepi.

"Hiks.." _Andwae!_ Aku menutup mulutku sendiri begitu sebuah isakan meluncur dari bibirku.

_Andwae_. Pikirku mensugesti diriku sendiri, berusaha menahan semua perasaan ini. Namun tak ada gunanya, perlahan air mata menggenangi kedua pelupuk mataku_. 'Jebal..'_ kesedihan itu datang melingkupiku tiba-tiba, butiran-butiran bening itu akhirnya tumpah ruah, jatuh ke tanah bersama tetesan air hujan.

"Hhuuu-hu..huu..hiks..huu..huuu.." aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku berjongkok disitu dan mendekap diriku sendiri dibawah hujan yang mengguyur. Aku tidak bisa lagi menghindar saat perasaan ini meluap. Aku sedih, hatiku sakit. Saat aku mendengar penjelasan ahra noona, aku tak pernah tahu Kyuhyun selalu memikirkanku, memperhatikanku, mencintaiku. "Huu..hiks.. huuu-hhuu.." tangisanku makin keras. Aku tak pernah tahu rasa cintanya untuku begitu besar_. Tuhan, aku mohon, aku mohon, aku ingin tetap bersamanya._

Walau aku tahu permohonan ini tak pernah didengar-Nya. Aku tak pernah lelah meminta. Jika memang aku tak bisa bersamanya, ambil lah harti ini, perasaan ini. Agar aku tidak merasakan sakitnya lagi saat aku tidak ada di sampingnya. Aku membiarkan air mataku jatuh bebas, menumpahkan segala kesedihanku, segala perasaan bersalahku atas Kyuhyun, perasaan rinduku untuknya, rasa cintaku. Berharap hujan menyapu segalanya, membawanya pergi jauh bersama aliran air.

Jika cinta ini pergi, aku dan Kyuhyun tak perlu menderita lagi.

-O0O-

"Maaf Oemma, aku lupa membawa payung." jawabku saat Oemma menanyakan keadaanku begitu aku sampai saat aku pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyub. Aku tersenyum singkat pada Oemma dan segera masuk ke kamarku setelah menolak makan siang yang Oemma tawarkan. Aku tidak membutuhkan makanan saat ini. Aku butuh sendirian. Aku ingin istirahat karena aku merasa begitu lelah.

Aku berbaring di ranjnagku setelah mengganti pakaianku yang basah. Kamar ini terasa begitu luas sekarang, saat sebagian besar perabotku sudah masuk ke dalam kardus-kardus besar dan hanya meninggalkan beberapa furnitur di dalam sini. Aku menatap kosong pada langit-langit berwarna pink di atasku. Aku memejamkan mata ini saat bayangan akan Kyuhyun mulai muncul di pelupuk mata ini. Aku hanya tak sanggup lagi untuk menagis.

Sore ini aku akan meninggalkan negeri ini, meninggalkan tempat aku banyak mendapatkan kasih sayang, meninggalkan Kyuhyun."Anyeong Kyu" _Bertahanlah._ Tambahku dalam hati. Yang kubutuhkan saat ini hanyalah mengubur semua kenanganku bersamanya dalam-dalam.

_**Even that time whenthe wind stays**_

_**It's not enough for me**_

_**I smile one more time and give my final greeting:**_

_**I love you**_

_**I am tired now and love hurts but**_

_**Even if that time is justa memory**_

_**I have to give you my final greeting.**_

_**I love you, I love you**_

_**Fly away Fly away love**_

_**Fly away Fly away love**_

_**Fly away Fly away love**_

_**In the afterlife I will greet my love again.**_

* * *

><p>-END-<p>

* * *

><p>Tapi boong! hahahah.. gak2 ini masih TBC.. author gak niat bikin FF sad ending kok..<p>

harap dimaklumi yah kalo abis ini updatenya lama lagi.. omong2 author stress nih, karena ternyata FF ini ceritanya berkembang keluar jalur.. tapi ya udah lah, uda terlanjur di bikin.. HAhaha.. #Dibantai readers

btw, uda mulai rame lagi nih, beberapa author favorit saya juga uda bermunculan lagi. cihhuuuuyyy..

#Sings :Badai pasti berlalu..~~ la,,la,,laa,,, /plakk!

uda deh.. HAppy reading yo0..^^

#deep bow

Review? kalo saya sempet ntar saya bales lewat PM yah..^^

* * *

><p>Credit to Kim jejoong [DBSK? JYJ?] abis minjem lagu insa nya.. :P<p> 


	12. Chapter 12 THE LAST

**THE****LOVE****BETWEEN****US**

Pairing : KyuMin, and the other member (For me SuJu is always 13)

Genre : Romance, Sad, Friendship? (Gak tau lagi ah..=,=)

Rating : Untuk saat ini, T

Warning : YAOI, BL, gaje, gak sesuai EYD, TYPOS,OCC,banyak lah pokoknya. DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ!

Disclaimer : All Characters are belonging to themselves, SuJu is belonging to SM-E and this FF is mine

Summary :

This is the last chapter.. as I said it's happy ending.. sory for the long time waiting… ^^

Happy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>#SUNGMIN POV#<strong>

Los Angeles, udara yang cukup dingin menyambut begitu aku menjejakan kakiku disini. Orang-orang baru, lingkungan yang tidak kukenal, membuatku makin merasa terasing di kota yang hiruk pikuk ini.

"Sungmin-ah, kau bisa menempati kamar ini." Ujar Oemma sambil tersenyum senang.

"Wuuaaahhh,Hyung! Kamar ini punya pemandangan yang paling bagus loh!" seru dongsaengku bersemangat.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih walau sesungguhnya aku tidak benar-benar mendengarkan apa yang Oemma dan Sungjin katakan. Yang kurasakan adalah pikiranku tidak ada disini bersamaku.

Malam tiba terlalu cepat. L.A kota yang gemerlap dan Sungjin benar, pemandangan disini begitu cantik, seolah mereka semua memulai kehidupan lain saat malam tiba.

Aku berdiri sendiri di balkon kamarku, memandang ribuan cahaya di bawah sana. Ratusan lampu mobil yang melintas cepat di jalanan utama kota. Gedung-gedung yang berjajar abstrak seolah berlomba memancarkan warna-warni cahaya mereka. Sangat indah, namun sekaligus tampak menakutkan dalam kungkungan pekatnya latar hitam yang membayangi. Begitu terasa sepi karena dicengkram kegelapan malam.

_Here __I __stand __empty __hands,__wishing __my __wrist __bleeding __to __stop __the __pain __from __the __hurt __beat._

Sakit, tidak ada yang bisa menolong, perasaan ini terluka terlalu parah. Aku hanya ingin membiarkannya membeku hingga aku tak perlu merasakan lagi sakitnya penderitaan ini. Seandainya hidup ini bisa berjalan seperti apa yang kuinginkan, tentu akan lebih mudah untuk dijalani.

**-0o0-**

**# POV#**

'Ceklek!'

Aku mengawasinya saat ia keluar dari kamar dan mengambil segelas air putih, "Sungmin-ah?" panggilku.

"Ne, oemma?" ia tersenyum. Ah, tidak. Ia tidak pernah tersenyum lagi saat itu.

"Ani.. " aku bahkan lupa apa yang ingin kubicarakan. Tanpa sepatah kata lagi terucap dari bibirnya, ia meninggalkanku untuk masuk lagi ke dalam kamarnya, menemui kesendirian yang mugkin membuatnya nyaman.

Aku menghela nafas pajang, mau sampai kapan ia terus begini. Sesak, sedih, rasa itu terus merambati perasaanku kian parah setiap harinya. Seminggu, tidak, bahkan sejak lama perdebatan itu justru dimulai dalam diriku, sejak aku melihat air matanya jatuh menetes saat itu. 'Haruskah aku membirkannya bersama kyuhyun?' pertanyaan itu terus mengusik pikiranku, membuatku tidak tenang setiap harinya.

"Maafkan oemma, Sungmin-ah.." bisikku lirih. "Maafkan Oemma."

**-0o0-**

**#SUNGMIN POV#**

Satu minggu sudah dan udara LA masih saja terasa asing bagiku. Tubuhku boleh berada disini, tapi tidak dengan hatiku. Aku sudah memberikannya pada namja yang kucintai dan kyuhyun membawa hatiku tidur bersamanya. Sedangkan aku hanya membawa lukaku, perasaanku yang tersayat pilu.

Sampai saat ini aku dapat memainkan peranku denagn baik, aku bersemangat saat menata kamar baruku, kali ini aku mendekornya dengan warna broken white, karena pink terlalu banyak memiliki kenangan. Aku berusaha excited saat Oemma bilang aku bisa memulai studiku 2 minggu lagi, dan yang paling penting adalah bibirku selalu mengukir sebuah senyuman yang bisa membuat Oemma bernafas lega. Setidaknya begitu menurutku.

Aku memandang sebuah kotak coklat berukuran sedang yang tergeletak di pojok kamarku. Kotak yang berisi kenanganku bersamanya. Kotak yang kuharap suatu hari nantu mampu kubuka kembali.

Namun harapanku tampak masih jauh dari kenyataan, semakin bertambahnya hari, justru semakin takut aku untuk membuka kotak itu, seolah kenangan yang disimpannya akan menyakitiku, membuat lukaku kembali berdarah.

'TOK! TOK!' seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Kau mendongak, tak lama kemudian sesosok wajah cantik yang kukenal baik muncul dari balik pintu.

"Oemma?"

"Sungmin-ah, boleh Oemma bicara?"

Sesuai janjiku, aku tersenyum padanya. "Tentu saja, Oemma. " Oemma masuk ke kamarku dan duduk diatas ranjang , disampingku. Sedangkan aku duduk dibawah seraya memeluk kedua lututku.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" taya Oemma aneh.

"Tentu saja,Oemma. Aku sehat-sehat saja kok." jawabku tanpa ragu. Aku dapat melihat raut cemas diwajahnya memalui cermin besar dihadapanku.

Oemma memegang pundakku, pandangannya terarah pada cermin di depan kami. "Cermin ini lebih jujur, sungmin-ah."

DEG! Aku memandang cermin itu, mencoba mencari tahu. Yang kulihat hanyalah bayangan Oemma yang tampak khawatir dan bayangan.. ku ? aku ?

Entah sejak kapan, sepertinya aku kehilangan beberapa kilo dari tubuhku. Tulang pipiku kini dapat terlihat jelas. Mataku tampak lelah, dihiasi noda kehitaman pada kantung mataku, tidak dapat menyembunyukan bukti atas beberapa malam yang kuhabiskan tanpa memejamkan mata. Begitu juga dengan kulitku yang menjadi pucat, dan bibirku yang selalu melengkungkan senyuman, senyuman yang aneh.

Setiap orang yang melihatnya akan tahu bahwa senyum ini tidak tulus, karena berbanding terbalik dengan kesedihnan yang justru terpancar dalam sorot mataku, bukannya rasa bahagia. Perlahan senyum itu memudar, Oemma benar. Cermin ini mengatakan yang sesungguhnya.

"Menangislah kalau kau merasa sedih." bisik Oemma lembut. DEG! 'Tidak! Aku tidak bisa menangis.' Aku memberikan Oemma sebuah senyuman, kali ini kucoba untuk membuat senyuman senatural mungkin.

"Anii, oemma. Aku senang disini."

"Kau boleh menangis,Sungmin-ah. Meraung, marah, apa saja." tampak raut kesedihan pada waah oemma.

"Aku sudah melupakannya oemma." senyum itu masih dapat kupertahankan, ucapanku barusan lebih kutunjukan pada diriku sendiri. 'aku sudah melupakannya.' Walau hati kecilku berontak menolaknya.

Oemma beranjak duduk tepat disampingku, kulihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca sebelum ia memelukku erat. "Jangan tersenyum kalau hatimu sakit, sungmin-ah." oemma berbisik lirih.

Jantungku berdegup lebih cepat. Ada sesuatu yang merembes keluar di dalam dadaku, sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan, sesuatu yang sedih, sesuatu yang selama ini berusaha kutahan mati-matian, beruaha kutekan dalam-dalam, saat rasa itu mengusaiku, tanpa kusadari air mataku akhirnya jatuh juga, membuat benteng yang kubangun selama ini runtuh dalam sekejap mata.

Bayangan dirinya kontan bermunculan dalam benakku, kenangan-kenangan yang telah coba kulupakan kini justru menjadi lebih jelas. Tingkah jenakanya, senyumannya yang nakal, sentuhan lembutnya, rasa cintanya padaku, semua memori itu kembali begitu cepat, membuatku tak mampu lagi bertahan diatas segala kepalsuan yang kubangun.

"Huhuhuhu.. hiks,, huuu..." bahkan tangisku tak dapat lagi kutahan, semuanya habis sudah. Aku menyerah mempertahankan segalanya, aku ingin kembali.

"Maafkan oemma, membuatmu begitu menderita." kurasakan bahuku yang basah dan senyuhan kasih sayang pada punggungku. "Temuilah Kyuhyun." ucap oemma lagi saat ia melepaskan pelukannya. Ia memberikan pasporku, beserta tiket penerbangan ke korea.

"Oemma..?" benarkah ini? Aku boleh menemuinya?

"Pergilah,Sungmin-ah." Oemma tersenyum, senyuman tulus seorang ibu. "Kau harus berbahagia dengannya." ia membelai kepalaku lembut.

"O-oemma.. gomawo Oemma.." aku memeluknya erat, wanita yang telah melahirkanku, wanita yang telah berjuang untukku selama ini. Wanita yang memberiku kasih sayang tulus tanpa batas. 'Terima kasih,Oemma.'

**-0o0-**

**#AUTHOR POV#**

Seorang wanita cantik berhenti di depan sebuah batu nisan berpelitur indah.

"Anyeong." Ia memandangi foto pria yang tertera disitu. " Sudah lama aku tidak kemari." Lanjutnya seraya meletakkan rangkaian bunga pada vas yang kosong di depan nisan itu.

Ya, ini lah tempat peristirahatan suaminya, nama yang tertulis di nisan itu. Ia sengaja membawa abu suaminya ke L.A agar bisa tetap bersamanya, karena sampai kapan pun sesungguhnya, ia tak pernah menghendaki sang suami untuk pergi dari sisinya. Cinta itu terlalu dalam untuk dilepas begitu saja.

"Aku datang untuk mengobrol denganmu." mulai bersimpuh di depan makam suaminya.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti mengawasi kami dari atas sana... tapi sepertinya aku masih tetap harus bercerita padamu."

"Anak-anak kita sudah beranjak dewasa, kau tahu? Sungjin belajar dengan baik, begitu juga dengan Sungmin. Aku sedikit menyesali keputusanku waktu itu, untuk meninggalkannya di korea sendirian. Aku tidak bisa mengawasinya dengan baik, yeobo."

terdiam sejenak, "Sungmin jatuh cinta.. dengan seorang namja."

"Aku menolak pada awalnya. Aku ingin putera kita menikah dengan seorang yeoja, memiliki sebuah keluarga yang bahagia, kemudian aku teringat padamu."

"Kita tidak bisa memilih saat cinta datang mengahmpiri. Itu yang selalu kau katakan bukan?"

" Itu lah yang membuat aku menyerah, aku meyadari kalau sungmin tidak punya pilihan lain."

Matanya tampak mulai basah, berair. "Aku lupa,yeobo.. aku hampir membuatnya merasakan sakit yang dulu kurasakan saat aku kehilangan dirimu."

Akhirnya air mata itu menetes juga, "Aku menghalanginya, aku membuatnya tersenyum saat hatinya terluka, aku membuatnya menelan kembali semua isak tangis yang ingin dikeluarkannya, aku menutup telingaku saat aku tahu hatinya menjerit perih.."

"A-aku merasa buruk,y-yebo.. S-sangat buruk.. " Bahunya berguncang keras, wanita ini menangis tersedu-sedu di depan makam suaminya, menyesali apa yang sudah diperbuatnya.

"Namun akhirnya aku melepaskannya, aku tidak ingin hatinya terluka lagi." Lanjutnya setelah berhasil menguasai diri. "Aku tidak mau ia merasakan bagaimana perihnya kehilangan orang yang ia cintai." menghapus air matanya yang jatuh di pipi.

"Aku hanya berharap putera kita bahagia, yeobo."

Lama ia hanya memandangi fotonya yang tidak bergerak, sambil sesekali mengelus batu nisan itu.' Rindu, aku rindu sekali padanya. Namun pahit kenyataan yang harus ku telan, karena sampai kapanpun, aku tak akan bisa menemuinya lagi, menyentuhnya lagi, atau melihat nya tersenyum kepadaku. Entah mengapa Cinta kadang begitu menyakitkan.'

"Apa kau setuju dengan semua ini, Yeobo?" sayang nya tak akan pernah ada jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Kau pasti setuju, pastikan lah agar putera kita bahagia." Pada akhirnya, wanita ini bisa tersenyum lega.

**-0o0-**

**#KYUHYUN POV#**

Aku memandangi wanita di depanku. Padang rumput ini begitu luas, namun entah mengapa hanya ada aku dan dirinya disini. Wajahnya tampak familiar, walau sampai saat ini aku tak bisa mengingat apakah aku pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama waktu yang kuhabiskan dengannya di tempat ini, tapi itu tak masalah buatku. Aku merasa nyaman dengannya, bercerita dari waktu ke waktu.

Atau tepatnya ia mendengarkan ceritaku, karena ia bilang ia tak bisa mengingat apapun. "Noona ingat sesuatu?" tanyaku saat kami bertemu pandang.

Ia menggeleng pelan. "Anio.."

"Hmmhh.. "aku menghela nafas dalam. "Mau sampai kapan,noona begini?" tanyaku lagi. Terus terang saja sepertinya hanya aku yang mencemaskan keadaannya ini, sementara ia sendiri tampak tenang-tenang saja.

"Nanti juga ingat,Kyu." Ia tersenyum lebar. Selalu saja seperti ini, bahkan sejak aku bertemu dengannya, noona hanya selalu tersenyum dan bergembira. Sepertinya ia bahkan tidak mengenal rasa cemas atau takut.

"Ayo lah, noona. Aku kan tak bisa terus menemani noona di sini terus." Bujukku agar dia sedikit berusaha.

"Aiish.. tenang sajalah." Ucapnya menggampangkan. "Sebaiknya kau cerita tentang siwon-hyung mu itu. Kau bilang dia tampan kan?"

"Andwae, andwae. Siwon hyung itu sudah punya kekasih, noona tidak boleh tertarik padanya." Jawabku tegas.

_'Kyu..'_

"Noona dengar itu?" suara itu lagi, entah kenapa aku sangat merindukannya.

"Dengar apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Suara itu." Noona menelengkan kepalanya, mungkin ia memang tidak mendengar apapun. "Suata itu datang lagi."

"Lagi?" noona mulai mengiterogasiku.

"Ya, aku sering mendengarnya belakangan ini. Suara yang begitu lembut dan merdu, membuatku lega saat mendedngarnya. Rasanya seperti rasa rindu yang terobati seketika." Jelasku panjang lebar.

"Apa suara temanmu?"

"Bukan. Ini bukan Siwon-hyung, atau Kibum-hyung, atau Donghae-hyung, apa lagi Kangin-hyung." Aku mengabsen satu-persatu nama sahabatku.

_'Kyu.. ireona, jebal.._'

Suara itu terdengar lagi, makin lama suaranya makin jelas. Kebanyakan suara itu hanya memanggil-manggil namaku, menyuruhku bangun, bercerita tentang orang-orang yang tidak ku kenal, eunhyuk? Ryeowook? Kisah yang tidak aku mengerti. Kadang suaranya terdengar terisak, apakah orang itu sedang menangis? Hal itu membuat persaanku tidak nyaman. Aku tidak tahu, Namun aku selalu ingin mendengar suara ini, mencarinya. Seperti sesuatu yang sedang kutunggu-tunggu.

"Mungkin sudah saatnya dia menjemputmu, kyu." Noona tersenyum lembut.

"Menjemputku? Apa maksud noona?" tanyaku bingung. Tiba-tiba saja keadaan di sekelilingku menjadi kabur, padang rumput nan indah itu berganti menjadi cahaya putih yang melingkupiku.

Noona tampak lembut dalam balutan cahaya,"Sungmin-shi, kau ingat?"

"Sung-min?" aku mengernyit, nama itu tampak familiar. Nama itu menimbulkan perasaan aneh di hatiku.

"Minnie-mu." Kata noona lagi.

"Minnie-ku? Min.. Lee Sungmin?" entah kenapa aku bisa mengingat marganya. Lee sungmin.

"Ia sudah datang untukmu,Kyu." Tiba-tiba saja bayangan namja manis itu merangsek ke dalam pikiranku. mata beningnya, gigi kelincinya, bibir plump nya. Aku bisa mengingatnya, senyumnya yang selalu membuatku terpesona, atau air matanya yang membuatku hancur. Aku bahkan bisa mengingat bagaimana manisnya ciuman pertama kami. Yang paling jelas terbayang adalah tatapan matanya saat itu, saat aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya dan memilih menjemput kematian.

"Sungmin-hyung?"

"Ne. pergilah,Kyu." Bayangan noona tampak kabur, berubah menjadi kabut dan berganti menjadi sebuah lorong yang beujung terang.

"Gomawo, noona." Bisikku singkat sebelum aku melangkahkan kaki dengan mantap menelusuri lorong itu, menjemput cintaku kembali.

**-0o0-**

**#SUNGMIN POV#**

**_(Backsound 'Insa' from Hero Jaejoong)_**

Beberapa hari berlalu sejak aku kembali ke korea. Menyenangkan mengingat aku disambut senyuman hangat para sahabatku dan anggota keluarga Cho. Walau sebuah senyuman yag sangat kuinginkan belun juga dapat kulihat. Senyuman namja yang terbaring tidak sadar di depanku ini.

Cho kyuhyun, entah sampai kapan ia mau terus begini. Bukannya aku lelah, tidak. Sampai kapan pun aku tak akan pernah menyerah untuk membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata bersamaku. Aku hanya takut. Takut kalau akhirnya ia tak pernah membuka matanya kembali.

"Kyu.." ribuan kali sudah aku mengucapkan namanya.

Aku duduk di sisinya, kemudian menggenggam telapak tangannya erat. Memberinya kehangatanku. Dari hari ke hari aku selalu mengobrol dengannya, menceritakan L.A padanya atau tentang wookie dan hyukkie. Tentunya tanpa sepatah kata pun balasan darinya.

'Kyu, Hari-hari yang kulalui masih sama, dibawah atap yang sama, dibawah langit yang sama. Satu-satunya yang berbeda adalah karena kau tidak lagi tersenyum disampingku. Mata ini sudah lelah menangis, aku hanya ingin tersenyum seperti tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Tapi aku tidak bisa, melihatmu seperti ini membuatku hancur. Aku merindukanmu,kyu.. sangat rindu..'

"Kyu.. ireona, jebal.." ratusan kali permintaan itu keluar dari mulutku.

Genggaman tanganku makin erat kala pemikiran itu datang melintas di benakku. Bagaimana seandainya jika meninggalkanku? Apakah hari-hariku akan baik-baik saja tanpanya? Aku tidak bisa, bahkan hanya dengan memikirkannya membuat hatiku sakit. 'jika kau ingin pergi, tak bisakah membawaku bersamamu,kyu?' air mata yang kutahan-tahan akhirya jatuh menetes diatas genggaman tangan kami.

"S-saranghae,kyuu.." aku mencintaimu.

DEG! Tiba-tiba kurasakan gerakan jemarinya dalam genggamanku. Ya Tuhan apa ini nyata? "K-kyu.. ireona,kyu.." ucapku lagi. 'serrtt.' Lagi, jari-jari itu bergerak lagi, kualihkan pandangan mataku pada alat perekam jantung yang terpasang disitu. Alat itu menunjukan kenaikan detak jantungnya.

"Kyu.. " kini kulihat bola matanya bergerak-gerak di dalam kelopak yang masih tertutup itu. Bolehkah aku berharap banyak kali ini?

"Kyu.. jebal.. saranghae.."

Perlahan, kelopak mata itu terbuka sedikit demi sedikit, memperlihatkan pupil onyx yang kurindukan, mata cemerlang yang membuatku jatuh kedalamnya.

Ia memandangku, tatapan yang sama yang selalu ku ingat darinya, tatapan yang kurindukan. "K-Kyu.." Kristal bening itu jatuh lagi dari kedua kelopak mataku, bahagia. Perasaan itu membuncah keluar dari dalam dadaku saat senyum itu akhirnya terukir lagi diatas bibirnya yang sempurnna.

"N-neomu bogoshipo,Kyu..hiks-s.." aku tak kuasa menahan isak halus dalam suaraku.

"Na-do, Min."ucapnya pelan, bahkan hampir tidak terdengar. Suaranya terdengar serak. Namun dibalik itu, aku masih merasakan kehangatan yang sama pada nada suaranya. Melodi cintanya untukku.

"Akhirnya kau kembali padaku,kyu." Kali ini, walau pipiku masih basah oleh air mata bahagia, aku tersenyum untuknya. Semberikan lengkungan bibir yang paling ia senangi dariku. Berharap ia tak akan pernah pergi lagi dariku, berharap cinta kami akan abadi setelah ini.

"Saranghae.."

* * *

><p><strong><em>FIN<em>**

* * *

><p>Yihhhaaaaaa… fin juga akhirnya.. kkkkkk.<p>

Gomawo buat semua readers yang udah baca.. #Deep bow

and mianhe, karena sampe akhir saya gak sempet bales reviewan disini.. T_T mian..

seperti biasa saya berencana bikin sekuel yang nantinya ditaro di rate M..

hahahahha.. (tapi gak tau publish nya kapan yah..) #taboked!

udah ah.. thank you all.. ^^

special thanks to : Ms. Lee Hyuk-en, my partner in crime, my great editor,my bestfriend. Thanks for always comment on my story! ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**THE ****LOVE ****BETWEEN ****US**

Pairing : KyuMin, and the other member (For me SuJu is always 13)

Genre : Romance, Sad, Friendship? (Gak tau lagi ah..=,=)

Rating : Untuk saat ini, T

Warning : YAOI, BL, gaje, gak sesuai EYD, TYPOS,OCC,banyak lah pokoknya. DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ!

Disclaimer : All Characters are belonging to themselves, SuJu is belonging to SM-E and this FF is mine

Summary :

HAHAHA… Im back.. ini bukan epilog nc yang saya janjikan loh.. Cuma sedikit perpanjangan karena banyak yang bilang akhirnya ngegantung.. ^^

Happy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>ALL KYUHYUN POV<strong>

Dua bulan berlalu sejak saat itu. Aku tidak pernah menyesali semua yang telah terjadi. Karena saat ini semuanya berjalan dengan baik,bahkan lebih baik dari yang bisa kubayangkan.

Satu hal yang mengejutkan untukku. Appa mengundurkan diri dari parlemen, meninggalkan impian dan ambisi terbesar dalam hidupnya.

**#Flashback#**

_ Ruang kerjanya masih sama, tak ada yang berubah disini. Bedanya adalah kali ini, aku masuk kesini untuk menemui 'Appaku' bukan anggota parlemen Cho yang terhormat._

_ "Appa." Panggilku. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, mengalihkan matanya dari sebuah buku besar yang ada dipangkuannya. Mata itu, mata yang dulu sangat kubenci karena sorot dinginnya yang angkuh. Tapi sejak aku terbangun, yang kutemui hanyalah tatapan mata sendu dengan rasa kesepian yang tersirat didalamnya. Dan anehnya sejak saat itu, kebencian yang selama ini membayangiku lenyap begitu saja._

_ "Kyuhyun-ah. Duduklah." Tak ada tawa lebar yang terlihat, hanya sunggingan tipis bibirnya yang dapat kuartikan sebagai sebuah senyuman. Aku menuruti permintaannya, membawa tubuhku mendekat ke arahnya. Appa menutup buku besar itu, ah bukan. Itu sebuah album ternyata. Aku mendudukan diriku tepat didepan meja kerjanya._

_ "Sungmin sudah cerita semuanya." Ya, semuanya. Semua usaha Appa yang ia lakukan untuk membawaku kembali bangun dari dunia mimpiku. Dan itu membuatku merasa aneh saat pertama kali Sungmin menceritakannya. Lega, senang, tapi disaat yang sama terbesit rasa bersalah karena aku telah begitu membencinya selama ini. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau ternyata Appa begitu menyayangiku._

_ "….." Appa hanya terdiam. Mungkin bingung harus berkata apa. Biar bagaimana pun tidak ada orang yang berubah dalam satu jentikan jari. Hubungan kami masih tetap kaku. Belasan tahun aku mengenalnya sebagai sosok yang dingin, tidak mungkin menghangat hanya dalam hitungan hari bukan?_

_ "Gomawo,Appa." Ucapku tulus. "Terima kasih karena Appa telah membawa kebahagiaan itu kembali padaku."_

_ "….. itu, hanya sesuatu yang seharusnya kulakukan sejak dulu." Balasnya singkat._

_ Untuk beberapa lama, suasana diantara kami hanya didominasi oleh keheningan, kehabisan bahan pembicaraan mungkin. Sampai Appa mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkanku, "Aku sudah mudur dari parlemen."_

_ Aku menatapnya kaget, apa ini nyata? "Ta-tapi kenapa? Bukankah itu impian Appa?"_

_ Ia menarik nafas panjang. "Ya. Itu impian terbesarku. Tapi impian itu berharga sangat mahal." Pandangannya beralih pada langit-langit ruangan ini., menerawang jauh. "Aku sudah mengorbankan waktuku, membayarnya dengan dedikasiku. Membuatku menjadi suami yang buruk bagi ibumu, menjadi ayah yang buruk bagi kau dan ahra." Ia kembali menatapku. "Kemudian aku membuatmu terluka karena ambisiku."_

_ "Appa.." sorot matanya penuh penyesalan._

_ "Aku hampir kehilangan puteraku untuk mengejar sesuatu yang kusebut mimpi. Mimpi itu meminta terlalu banyak, kuputuskan sudah saatnya bangun dan membuang impian itu jauh-jauh." _

_ Kemudian Appa tersenyum padaku, sebuah senyuman tulus penuh kasih sayang. "Untuk selanjutnya, berbahagialah, Kyuhyun-ah."_

**_#End of flashback#_**

_-0o0-_

"Kyu!" namja manis itu melongokan kepalanya dari balik pintu, membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Belum selesai?" ia masuk dan berjalan kearahku sembari tersenyum memamerkan gigi kelincinya.

"Tentu saja belum, sekretarisku kabur begitu saja sih." Godaku sambil berpura-pura cemberut. Ia mem-_pout_ bibirnya, membuat kadar aegyonya naik 100%.

"Mian, aku kan harus ikut pelajaran tambahan..."

"Yah, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa melalaikan tugasmu di organisasi kan." Kali ini aku sengaja bicara dengan nada suara tegas.

"Mianhe,kyuhyun-ah.." Sungmin-hyung menundukan kepalanya tampak menyesal, membuatku tidak tahan lagi.

"Huahahahah.. aku hanya bercanda,hyung!" tawaku pecah, melihatnya menanggapi candaanku dengan serius.

"Aiisshh! Dasar evil!" ia melempar tas selempangnya ke bangku terdekat, kemudian menghampiriku dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya. "Sudah, sudah! Mana _draft_-nya? Biar kuketik!"

"Hmm? Sudah selesai kok." Ucapku seraya menunjuk sebuah proposal diatas tumpukan dokumen lainnya. "Hyung kemarilah." Sambungku cepat sebelum protes-protes lain keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Ia menatapku, mungkin bingung dengan ekspresiku yang tiba-tiba melembut. Tapi tak lama, Sungmin-hyung memenuhi permintaanku.

Aku memutar badannya sehingga membelakangiku begitu ia tiba dihadapanku. Kemudian meraih pinggangnya, membawanya ke pangkuanku dan menenggelamkan wajahku di punggungnya. Menghirup harum vanilanya yang selalu bisa membuatku tenang.

"K-kyu?" aku merasakan kegugupan pada nada suaranya.

"Hmm?" aku hanya bergumam kecil menanggapinya.

"I-ini di sekolah,Kyu."

"Lalu?" balasku santai.

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang tiba-tiba masuk?"

"Siapa yang mau masuk ke ruang OSIS sore-sore begini,Minnie-ah?"

"Ta-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, hyung. Biarkan aku begini, sebentar saja." Pintaku lembut. Akhirnya bibir itu berhenti memberikan alasan-alasan tidak penting dan membiarkanku menikmati momen bersamanya.

"Gomawo,Minnie-ah."

"Eoh? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk selalu berada di sisiku, untuk selalu tersenyum padaku, untuk selalu mencintaiku."

Bukannya merasa tersentuh oleh kalimat tulusku, namja manis ini malah tertawa kecil. Aku membalikan tubuhnya kearahku, hingga aku bisa menatap mata bening itu. "Kenapa tertawa,hyung?"

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan berterima kasih pada Tuhan." Jawabnya singkat tanpa melepaskan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya.

"Wae?" tanyaku penasaran.

Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menyentuh pipiku. "Untuk mempertemukan aku dengan dirimu dan membuat hidupku sempurna." Aku tertegun dengan kata-katanya. Aku tak bisa membalasnya, rasa-rasanya tak akan cukup hanya dengan memberikan hatiku padanya. Setelah semua yang kami lalui, hanya tatapan penuh kasih dan cinta yang melimpah yang kutemukan tiap kali aku memandangnya. Selalu sebuah senyuman manis yang mengembang dibibirnya tiap kali aku memanggil namanya. Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin.

"Saranghaae,Kyu." Ucapnya pelan, kemudian kedua pipinya merona merah, malu.

Aku tersenyum padanya, "Nado, Minnie-ah." Balasku tanpa ragu. Sungmin menarik tangannya dari wajahku, berbalik menangkup kedua pipi chubby nya sendiri yang bersemu merah muda, bibirnya membentuk huruf 'o' kecil , sebelum menundukan wajahnya seraya tersenyum lebar. Tingkahnya membuatku gila.

Bolehkah aku memilikinya? Saat ini juga? Bahkan tanpa kusadari, tanganku sudah bergerak menuju tengkuknya, menekannya turun, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Entah sadar atau tidak, semua berjalan dengan insting sekarang. Perlahan, jarak itu menghilang sedikit demi sedikit, sampai aku menemukannya. Menemukan bibir mungil itu menekan bibirku lembut.

Merasakan manis yang selalu menjadi candu untukku, membuatku ingin mengecapnya lagi dan lagi. Aku menekan tengkuknya, memperdalam ciuman kami. Melumat bibir bawahnya, mencoba menyusup mencari sesuatu yang hangat dan basah di dalam mulutnya. Sungmin balas menciumku, membuka sedikit mulutnya –

"EHHEEEMMM!"

"BRRUUKK!"

"Aww!" bokongku mendarat dengan tidak elit diatas lantai yang keras. Aku menoleh cepat kearah suara menyebalkan yang menginterupsi 'kegiatan'ku dan menyebabkan Sungmin-hyung mendorongku keras.

Lee Hyukjae dan Kim Ryeowook, 2 orang yang kini sudah berdiri di depan pintu masuk ruang OSIS seraya tersenyum geli. Aku cukup tenang untuk bangun dengan santai usai jatuh dari kursi tadi, tidak seperti kekasihku yang dengan panik sibuk menegelap bibirnya yang memerah dengan punggung tangannya. _Yah, __memang __sedikit __basah __sih._

"Jadi ini yang dilakukan ketua dan sekretaris OSIS kalau sedang berduaan?" senyum yang biasa tersungging dibibirku –evil smirk- kini bersarang bi bibir Hyukkie-hung dan Wookie-hyung. Dua orang yang tampak begitu menyebalkan dimataku saat ini.

"A-anii!" jawab Sungmin-hyung gugup.

"Jangan bohong,Minnie-ah. Bibirmu yang membengkak itu sudah cukup jadi bukti." Ucap Wookie-hyung tersenyum usil.

Sungmin-hyung refleks menutupi bibirnya, dan melayangkan _death glare_ ke arahku. Pandangannya seolah berkata 'Ini gara-gara kau,Kyu!'

"Jangan berbuat mesum pada Minnie kami,Kyu!" ejek Hyukkie-hyung.

"Yaa! Mesum apanya? Aku hanya mencium pacarku, itu saja." Seruku membela diri, namun membuat kekasihku membulatkan matanya. Eerr- kesal?

"Ah, yang benar? Kalau kami tidak datang, apa hanya sampai cium saja?" Hyukkie-hyung yang memang dasarnya mesum itu, kini memberi kode-kode aneh ke arah my chagiya yang jelas sudah merona parah.

"Aiisshh! Menyebalkan! Sudah lah, lagi pula hyungdeul mau apa kesini sih? Atau jangan-jangan kalian berdua mengintip kami dari tadi ya?"tuduhku.

"Mhwoo? Untuk apa aku mengintip kegiatan 17+ kalian?" ucap hyukkie-hyung yang langsung mendapatkan protes dari namja chingu ku.

"Yaa! Hyukie!"

"Iya-iya. Mianhe,Minnie. Aku cuma mau mengambil flashdiskku yang tertinggal kok." Jawabnya sambil mencabut flashdisk berbentuk kepala monyet dari komputernya. "Sudah ya! Aku punya kencan dengan Donghae setelah ini." Ujarnya cepat sambil melambai-lambaikan satu tangannya, sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi sibuk menyeret Wookie-hyung untuk keluar bersamanya dari ruangan OSIS.

"Blam!" Suara pintu yang menutup keras.

Omong-omong sejak kapan si monkey itu pacaran dengan Donghae-hyung? Ah! Sudahlah, apa peduliku? Pandanganku beralih pada kekasihku yang kini sedang mem-_pout_ bibirnya imut. "Hyungg~…" panggilku mesra.

"Wae?"

"Ayo lanjutkan yag tadi." Seperti biasa, sebuah senyum evil tersungging di bibirku.

"YAA! CHO KYUHYUN! PABOO..!"

-o0o-

END

* * *

><p>Mhuahahaha.. im back.. maap yah kalo saya updatenya suka-suka..<p>

im being 20 today.. *menerawang masa kecilku (?)

gomawo buat semua yang udah review.. I love u guys.. 3 3

Last words, Mind to review? (again)

#Deep Bow


End file.
